


Dinner For Two

by Poisonouspassion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cannibalism, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Mutilation, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisonouspassion/pseuds/Poisonouspassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting with a handsome stranger is just the thing Matthew needs to set the wheels of a better life in motion but with the mysterious man comes new experiences and long-hidden memories. As they say, the key to a man’s heart is through his stomach…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another rp from my lovely Canada, freshly edited and ready to be enjoyed. This one also carries some dark themes so be wary of the tags but I certainly hope all who give it a chance find plenty to enjoy!

Ivan was taking a drive to relax after a particularly draining appointment; a young woman who was convinced the world, including Ivan himself, was out to get her and refused to take her medications which would help with such delusions. Ivan paused at a red light and continued his musings. One appointment and he already knew there was no profit to be found; first and foremost in that she was a woman he had no interest in her but seeing how far beyond even his professional help he had no regret assigning her to an underling to be taken care of; at least then the, supposedly, caring family’s money would continue, not that they cared enough to actually see that she was being cared for.  
He had driven for quite some time before he found himself on the other side of town surrounded by clubs, bars, and brothels. Ivan sighed softly to himself and continued on, his intent to go home until he stopped at the next light and spotted a beautiful young blond with the most entrancing eyes. He eyed the scantily clad man for a moment before correcting his gaze and waiting for the long light to turn; there was no need to spread his name further, especially in such an area.

The fluorescent lights lit up the begrimed cityscape as the two blonds stood on the street corner. They were both skimpily dressed in frills and lace, one of the blonds tugging at the garter straps that held the thigh length socks in place.  
The other blond had glanced toward the car that had stopped at the light, noticing the man’s glance, and whispered something to the other with a slight smirk. “He was looking at you, Mattie” the blond said in a hushed tone, tilting his head toward the car before his blue eyes shifted back towards his friend.  
The blond glanced over quickly at the car and then looked at the other. He honestly hated this and knew that Alfred’s friend would take care of him, but Alistair could not have cared less about what happened to Matthew, evident from the bruise on his arm. ‘Word of advice, Babydoll, this world doesn’t give two shits about you.’ And Alfred had just watched. ‘I know someone who can help you.’ Bull. He’d known what would happen from the minute he told Matthew. It was as if Alfred had told him so that he would be just as miserable, knowing that he was too deep into this scandalous work.  
After some convincing, Matthew walked up to the car with a sway of his hips; the white silk hugging his slender form and high heels clicking against the ground. He tapped on the window.

Ivan turned his head and spotted the blond he had been eyeing just a moment ago tapping at his window. He rolled it down to speak “Yes?” as he took in the few details he could make out in the dimly lit street.

Matthew wore a charming little smile, trying his best to hide the uneasiness he felt as he leaned down “How are you tonight? Looking for a good time?” The script felt so unnatural, but he attempted to deliver it just as he had been taught. He had to keep thinking about the money he'd earn at the end of the night.

Ivan smiled and he noticed the fresh bruise out of place on the pale arm “I am looking to relax but it seems you need to have a good time.” He titled his head in a gesture towards the passenger’s seat “Get in and I will treat you but you might want to change into something more casual” he said as he unlocked the doors with a soft but audible click.

“Ah, okay” Matthew nodded, hooking his hair behind his ear. He walked back up the street and disappeared inside the tall, dark green building.  
Alfred noticed the interaction and went over to the car, crossing his arms “If you’re going to take him somewhere, you have to pay upfront, sir.”

“That’s fine” Ivan said before reaching into his pocket and handing over the indicated amount to the more confident blond. He noticed a couple of visual similarities but didn’t ask if they were related, it would have been rude to request such private information. Ivan simply parked in the little lot by the building and relaxed as he waited for the younger blond to return.

Alfred counted the man’s money before strutting back up the street and into the building. A few minutes later, Matthew walked back out to the car in artfully torn shorts and a t-shirt with a light, unzipped black hoodie flowing behind the blond as the wind picked up. He placed a hand on the handle to the back seat, but then remembered what he’d been told before. “Where do you want me to sit?”

“Passenger’s seat is fine unless you would like to sit in the back” Ivan offered casually “have you eaten dinner?” he asked. He had been planning on waiting until he had gotten home but he wouldn’t mind spending more time in the city if he was relaxing with good company.

Matthew opened the passenger door, recalling that Alfred told him the client is always right, and climbed inside the luxurious car "No, I haven't."

Ivan nodded and started driving to the strip of road known as the restaurant district “What would you like to eat?”

Matthew quirked a brow at the man’s kindness. He wondered if this man was just trying to disarm him, but even so he seemed genuine. And even if the man did have other plans, the blond had no choice but to oblige him. He had already paid for him after all “Anywhere you choose is fine with me”

“Are you sure? I may have paid but I said I was treating you to a good night, therefore, what we do is up to you” Ivan said, flashing the man a pleasant smile. “I have no ulterior motives if that is what concerns you but if it would make you more comfortable I will drop you off somewhere and you can relax for a while.”

Matthew’s eyes widened a bit, taken aback by the other. This is certainly not how Alfred said clients would act. Still, he didn’t want to let his guard down completely. But then he thought that a chance like this might not come around again. “I could go for a burger” his stomach growled loudly in response to hearing the word. A shy blush tinted his cheeks.

Ivan chuckled “Wonderful, some positive responses, and I know the perfect place” he said as he drove up to a little homemade burger joint and parked “Any objections to eating inside?” he asked, thinking it would be best for them to stay in public view to keep the other calm as he was obviously new to the job.

Matthew sighed, feeling as if he was being strung along. “Why are you being so nice to me?” he asked the other, sincerely confused as to why he wasn’t stopping at a cheap hotel—or an expensive one, judging by his payment and his lavish ride.

Ivan chuckled “There’s the question I was expecting, though not in the way I had expected” he said vaguely “to answer it, I saw you from a distance and you caught my eye but it sealed the deal when I saw the bruise and you took my offer. I wanted to let you relax for a night without having to please someone and it’s always nice to eat with good company, yes?”

“Yes” Matthew said as they both left the car and walked inside. They sat at a booth, with Ivan on one side and Matthew on the other.  
There was the sound of clinking plates and faint beeps in the background as a waitress came up in a striped uniform dress with a small notepad in one hand and a pen in the other “What can I get for you boys?”

“Rare steak with baked potatoes as a side, thank you” Ivan said going for one of his usual outside of home choices.

Matthew raised a brow at the other’s answer before ordering a burger and fries. The waitress walked back through the double doors to the kitchen after telling them their orders would be ready shortly. The fluorescent sign hanging just outside the window where the two sat cast a bluish outline from Matthew’s hairline to his jawline, softening his features further. He fumbled with his sleeve through the moderate silence, though the faint wail of country music made calming background noise "…Ah, thank you."

“For what?” Ivan asked as he admired the other’s features, tinted by the odd lighting in the old diner. He could smell something as well, though it had been stronger in the car away from the smell of beef and chicken, some kind of cologne as it was too concentrated to be a lotion and a bit too heavy to be a natural scent.

“For not being some creepy old perv…and for the meal” he said sincerely, rubbing the back of his neck. He sighed, running a hand through his hair “How did I get mixed up in this…?”

Ivan chuckled “Thank you for not thinking that I was and for the company.” His smile widened “How did you get mixed up in such a thing, if you don’t mind me asking, and does it have anything with the bruise marring your lovely skin?”

Matthew’s eyes widened a bit, realizing that he’d said that aloud. He propped up his elbow on the table, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He shook his head, “I was doing okay, and then I hit rock bottom, trusted my ‘friend’ and got screwed over…” He pointed to his arm “The bruise is because I tried to run.”

“That’s unfortunate” Ivan gave an understanding smile “I sincerely hope things improve for you soon, then perhaps you could find another employment opportunity.”

Matthew thanked the man for his encouraging words with a smile though he scowled in his mind. He knew the only way he could ever get out was if Alistair dropped dead. And the odds of that happening were certainly low.  
Soon, the food was brought out and Matthew realized just how hungry he really was.

Ivan thanked her before ordering a hot black tea to compliment it. The first cut was the most telling in how well a steak had been cooked and as Ivan sliced into it, it revealed a beautiful bright red as a bit of darker red juice flowed out to the potatoes, flavoring those.

Matthew’s mouth salivated as he stared at the well prepared beef burger on toasted buns with all the usual ingredients. He picked it up and took a huge bite, tearing ravenously into the chunk of juicy, tender meat layered with melted yellow cheese as a content little noise escaped him. He opened his eyes, unaware that they’d been closed, and lowered the burger upon seeing the other’s amused gaze on him “It’s…really good” he felt his face heating.

Ivan was smiling, he had been savoring his own bite when he heard the little moan and had turned his gaze on Matthew only to see near ecstasy adorn his face “I’m pleased that you approve.”

Matthew’s face burned at the man’s prominent features twisted into a pulchritudinous grin at his delight, the violet eyes gleaming merrily. He cleared his throat and attempted to change the subject “So, um…were you just coming from work, or…?”

“I was; I had just finished with a client and had decided to take a drive.” Ivan glanced at his watch “That was roughly an hour ago but I don’t mind the extended drive as it brought about this encounter” he smiled as he took another bite.

Matthew nodded as he took another bite of his burger and then put it down on the plate again. “So you’re a doctor?” he asked, curious about the kind of employment the man was invested in to be on this side of town, as well as generally intrigued by his seemingly mysterious albeit chivalrous demeanor.

“Yes, a psychiatrist actually but I am more well known in the ranks of psychologists because many of my patients arrive irreparable and are therefore studied to further understanding and benefit others with similar conditions” Ivan explained.

“Oh” Matthew nodded at the explanation before looking down at the plate of sliced pink meat swimming in red juice on the plate across from him. “Won’t that make you sick?” he asked, voice tinted with concern as he glanced back up at the other.

Ivan chuckled “Not at all. It’s actually cooked through, though steak need not necessarily be, but it is very chewy if uncooked.” Ivan gently stabbed a slice of potato and scooted it along in the juice “It also holds the best flavor this way and allows for the juice to flavor the potatoes.”

“Ah, that makes sense” Matthew nodded, slightly startled by a sudden buzzing in his jacket pocket. He slid it out to look at the screen and saw his employer’s number at the bottom. He hit the ignore button before shoving the phone back into his pocket and going back to his food and his pleasant conversation. "Will I be seeing you again?" he asked with a hopeful tone.

“I would enjoy that immensely” he responded genuinely “I suppose that was your boss by the look on your face.”

“Yeah” Matthew nodded; his eyes went from his pocket back up to Ivan. He honestly didn’t want to be uprooted from such a pleasant little sanctuary he was given by the other in the diner; he simply wasn’t ready to return to a hellish reality.

Ivan noticed his reluctance and made an offer “You are new to the job and I want to offer before you get trapped completely; would you like to work for me as a secretary of sorts, handle appointments and scheduling? You would of course be paid and it would be steady rather than dependent on clients.”

Matthew’s lavender eyes broadened, shining as he looked up at the man. He thought of taking him up on his offer, pinching himself just in case he might have been dreaming at the moment. But then he supposed it would be better not to get this nice guy mixed up in his life and keep their relationship professional. Or unprofessional; whatever the case was. “I can’t ask you to do that, mister. I mean—we don’t really even know each other” he shook his head reluctantly, opening his mouth to say something further when he got an urgent text from Alfred “ah, I have to go back soon.”

Ivan smiled “The offer stands and my name is Ivan, Ivan Braginsky.” Ivan took a sip of his tea before remembering the exchange that had happened while the other was changing “Do you see any of the money your clients pay?” he asked, knowing that in some cases the employer keeps the vast majority of the earnings.

“I was told that we get to keep ten percent of what we earn but, since I’m new I have to earn it” Matthew replied before sipping his water. The profit was mostly for the boss but his ‘dolls’, as he called them, were allowed to keep at least ten percent of the money. Newer recruits, like Matthew, didn’t have such privileges quite yet. The policy was also set to give the underlings just enough of the cut to get them hooked, no different than any other addictive drug.

Ivan frowned “I wish you would take my offer but until then, here” he said as he took out his wallet and took out a crisp hundred and handed it to the blond “if nothing else it will give you a little spending money, think nothing of it but hide it well, I doubt it would go well if they found it.”

“Ah, really? Thank you so much, Mr. Braginsky!” He beamed an entirely genuine smile for the first time that night as the man handed him the hundred dollar bill “Oh, yes sir!” he nodded pocketing the bill after folding it “thank you—really!”

Ivan chuckled “An improvement to your mood is all I need as thanks but you’re welcome. I hope that you have been able to relax a bit at least.”

Matthew wiped his mouth with a napkin as he finished his food “Thank you for everything.” He smiled at the other “…I hope you come back soon.” For a moment he conformed to the delusion of the rest of the night going smoothly.

“I would enjoy it, what are your hours?” Ivan asked, hoping to be able to enjoy another night with him soon.

“Ah, I’m there all the time, so, you can just come in and request me whenever you want.” Matthew responded, looking toward the window as he started to hear the growing patter of rain against the glass. The torrent was followed by strike of lightning, with the faint sound of thunder echoing not too far after.

Ivan glanced out the window “Will you still be on the street in this weather?” he asked.

“I hope not…” Matthew stared out the window absently at the storm ‘Surely Alistair was not nearly so cruel as to make him stay out there’ he thought.  
The waitress walked up to their booth “Sorry, boys, but we close in a few minutes” she explained to the two men, picking up Matthew’s empty plate and glass. She turned to Ivan; judging by younger man’s outfit, he wasn’t the one paying “Anything else you need?”

“No thank you” Ivan said in response before taking the final bite of steak and handing the plate to the waitress. He turned back to Matthew as the waitress left “Whom should I ask for to get you?”

“The other blond on the street, he’s in charge of the rest of us” Matthew explained. “He’s on the third floor, sixth door down with star stickers collaged on the front. Go to him and tell him you want to see Babydoll” he said in a quiet tone, as if someone else might be listening.

Ivan nodded “And do I have a name to call you when we are out like this?”

"My name is Matthew" the blond responded with a smile. He appreciated the fact that the other preferred calling him by his actual name.

Ivan smiled “That is far more fitting than what they call you.” His eyebrows rose in muted realization as he pulled out his wallet again and slipped a couple of small bills under the saucer of his teacup. He flashed Matthew another smile “Would you like me to take you back now?” he asked.

Matthew’s cheeks tinted pink at the compliment “Yes…but no” he laughed in spite of the horrible situation.

Ivan chuckled “I suppose it’s best not to anger them so I’ll take you back but remember to hide what I gave you, they shouldn’t get all of your earnings.”

Matthew nodded, checking his pocket to make sure that the money was still there, as well as looking up to see that the man in front of him was not merely an illusion. The entire situation just seemed so surreal. They walked back out to the car, thankful for having parked in front of the building. Matthew listened to the rain beating the side of the window, similar to his heart pulsing in his throat as the dark green building came into view.

They arrived and Ivan parked where he had picked Matthew up “I will see you soon, Matthew” he said with a soft smile.

“Thank you again, Mr. Braginsky” Matthew nodded, returning the man’s warm expression with a sad smile as he opened the door and got out, running up the street and out of the rain. He gave one final little wave before disappearing inside the building.

Ivan watched him disappear before heading home, thoughts of the young blond flitting through his mind ‘How could someone so bright and innocent get caught in such a trap and with that pay rate there is very little chance of escape.’ Ivan couldn’t help but wonder above all, why the other had not taken the opportunity of a better job, a steady job, but that was a question best saved for next time.  
Ivan continued his drive and arrived home within the hour, tidying up and taking some time to shower before retiring to bed.

Matthew found himself inhaling a thick smell of smoke as he walked through the building, hearing moans coming from inside closed rooms that made his stomach churn in knots. As he climbed the stairs and walked down the narrow hall to his room, he noticed that the door was open and that two men were standing inside the room with wide smirks on their faces as they looked at him. The devices scattered on the bed would certainly have been considered taboo by any normal person. But the world within these walls could not possibly have been more strange and harrowing to the naïve little blonde “I-I think you have the wrong room…” His eyes widened and he took a step back down the hall as he heard the seemingly older but shorter one cat called at him as the other taller and younger man walked towards him.  
“Mein Gott… even more beautiful than we were told” the ominous tone in the man’s voice sent chills up Matthew’s spine as he undressed the blond with piercing red eyes.  
“Where are you going, Babydoll? We’ve been waiting for you…” the other man said as he cornered the young man, pinning him against the wall.  
Matthew froze for a moment out of pure fear before a rush of adrenaline kicked in. He kicked the man below the belt and fled messily down the stairs as the man doubled over in pain. The blond panted as he stopped at Alistair’s room, the man was busily smoking a cigarette while reclining at his desk. “Alistair” Matthew panted, trying to catch his breath “th-there are two men, they look like Alfred’s clients, they’re in my room and—”  
“—I know” the man interjected, blowing out a dark ring of grey smoke. “I paid them to teach you a little lesson, Babydoll” he said darkly, the cigarette hissing as he stamped it out in an ashtray on his desk. “So go back up and play. And remember who owns you next time you decide to ignore my calls.”  
Matthew’s eyes amplified, fear strumming through him with the harsh shrill sharpness of violin strings. He opened his mouth as if to say something but then walked toward the door, knowing nothing he could possibly say would get him out of this.  
“Wait a minute.” A drop of hope hit him as he turned on his heel, though it was gone just as quickly as Alistair pointed to a skimpy, black leather outfit draped over a chair “Put that on.” Matthew swallowed hard as he picked up the indecent costume and walked out again, toward the stairs.  
As he got back to his room, the men were waiting for him.  
“That wasn’t very nice, Babydoll” the shorter one shoved him onto the bed and started to tear at his clothes, and Matthew started screaming and fighting against him, searching for any excuse to make him stop.  
“WAIT!!” he cried out, tears already staining his face “c-can I change first…?” he said shakily as he showed them the outfit.  
“Make it quick” the albino man responded.  
His friend said something in a thick German accent too low for Matthew to understand, and the other man laughed.  
The bed creaked as Matthew sat up and walked to the bathroom. He closed the door, locking it as he dropped the outfit to the floor, having no intention of putting it on or going back out there. He started to hyperventilate, realizing just what he’d gotten himself into. With shaky hands he reached for the bottle of pills on the sink, and popped two in his mouth, swallowing them dry. He quickly looked at the window and then back at the door as the men started to pound on it. “What’s taking so long in there?! I wanna see that pretty outfit on you.”  
Matthew went towards the dusty window quickly, keeping his steps light and quiet “Just a minute…” He pulled at the little latches on the sides and opened it just enough to squeeze himself through. His shoelace caught in the brick and he fell from the second story onto the hard concrete below. He grimaced, yelping in pain as he clutched his now broken leg, but it was nothing compared to what would happen if he was discovered, and that was motivation enough to keep going. He hissed in pain as he stood and started to limp along the rain slicked street as quickly as he could.  
Matthew had dragged his leg along for hours in the rain until he neared a cathedral. He pushed open the door, noting the brightness inside of it with candles lighting up the grand room. Thankfully it was empty, so the young man curled up on a pew and tried to sleep. But he couldn’t close his eyes, for fear of seeing Alistair or the other two men from a few hours before.  
He stayed there wide awake all night until the morning came, and a priest had walked in, discovering him. Before the man could help him, Matthew ran out of the heavy doors he’d entered by, and walked until he found a coven of boxes in an alley way. He crouched down and huddled inside, drawing up his leg to his body as much as he could before the pain became too much. He stayed hidden as the sky darkened and the boogeyman started to roam the dingy, damp streets of the city, seeking to cause chaos and malevolence to whomever they came upon. He trembled, pressing himself as far back as he could against the flimsy shelter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be positively _thrilled_ to hear about any and all points that might have caught your eye. I'll be updating weekly with the same schedule I held for my first story and, because nursing school can be kinda crazy, if I'm ever late a day to upload the next chapter I'll post two back to back the moment I realise.
> 
> ~Poison


	2. Chapter 2

Ivan woke early despite having the day off and went through a lazy day’s routines that, at least this time, included checking on the food stored in the large freezers. He flipped through various bags labeled with various things, some venison, some beef, some a little more exotic but Ivan was most interested in the unlabeled bags and he did a quick count and reasoned that he had plenty to last the month but he needed to restock soon. His last supplier had been wonderful with the various types of meat, until he had stumbled a little too far into the house and well, it is extraordinarily rude to invade someone’s privacy like that but Ivan took care of it with a courteous smile and stayed with the company.  
The day progressed peacefully and Ivan found himself thinking of Matthew more than once and soon enough it came to be a reasonable enough time to seek the little blond out again. He grabbed his coat, traveling downtown to the shady but well known Dollhouse.  
A fair distance from it however Ivan spotted a flash of blond from the alley and against his better judgment he parked on the side of the street before venturing forward to investigate the source of the sudden curiosity he held only to discover Matthew, weak, cold, and bleeding, in the dark. “Matthew? What happened?” he asked cautiously.

Matthew jumped with a start as a tall shadow loomed over him. But he soon relaxed when he heard a familiar voice and crawled out, slowing raising himself to hug his acquaintance from the previous day. It was more an embrace of relief than anything else; he knew that it could have been anyone to notice him on this opportunely wicked night.

Ivan hugged him gently but couldn’t see any blood despite the strength of the smell “Where are you hurt? How did you get hurt?” Ivan implored.

“Alistair, h-he…” Matthew started to hyperventilate; the mere mention of the man’s name brought back flashes of the horrifying event that he had escaped by the skin of his teeth.

“Do you need to go to the hospital?” Ivan asked urgently as he started to guide the other to his car “please, try to calm down.”

Matthew screamed in pain as the other helped him walk on his leg to the car, not knowing about his injury. The blond fell against Ivan a few feet from the car, gesturing to the broken limb. “I think I-I broke my leg…it hurts! Please get help—it hurts!” he whimpered as he clutched the man’s suit jacket.

Ivan stopped in place, wishing the other had said something sooner ‘That explains the blood’ he thought sarcastically. He bent down after loosening Matthew’s grip on him and thanked the fact that the other was wearing the short shorts from yesterday as it made it far easier to appraise the wound though it was still difficult in the poor lighting of the alley. There was some significant scratching, one particularly deep one was still bleeding but it wasn’t an open fracture if the leg was indeed broken. He stood up and carefully lifted him “Let’s get you to the hospital” he said firmly as he carefully laid him in the backseat “I’ll drive slowly so try not to move until we get there.” Ivan returned to the driver’s seat and started the drive “Can you tell me what happened?”

“I’m not going back there” Matthew shook his head frantically “I’m never going back…”

“There is no need to. If you don’t have a place of your own you are free to live with me, there’s plenty of room and, if you wish, you would not be bothered.”

Matthew nodded at the offer “Okay.” He wasn’t really in any position to oppose, and after what had happened, he was certain that he wanted to be off of the streets and in a protected place, which is exactly what the man was proposing to him "Thank you" he replied quietly as a tear slipped down his cheek.

“You’re welcome” Ivan said and offered what he hoped was a comforting smile through the rearview mirror. It took a few minutes but eventually they arrived at the hospital. The staff loaded Matthew onto a bed and went to x-ray his leg while Ivan was left to wait in the lobby.  
The nurses took a couple of quick x-rays before setting Matthew up in a room where he waited until a doctor was available but the wait was short as the curtain was pulled open and reasonably tall middle-aged blond walked in “My name is Dr. Vash Zwingli and you came in for a broken leg, correct?”

“Yes” Matthew confirmed, looking up at the tall doctor. The blond rested his head against the pillow as the doctor examined his leg.

Vash pulled the x-rays from the file he had been given and set them up on the mobile light so that Matthew could see as well. He looked over them again for a minute double checking himself before speaking “Do you see this line here? It’s called a hairline fracture” he traced it with the tip of his pen “it’s fractured but not broken completely which is good news as it means that healing will not take as long or be as dramatic. A cast should work well but it will most likely take at least six weeks for it to heal” he explained.

"Thank you, Doctor Zwingli" Matthew said as he adjusted in the bed, shivering from the still damp clothes made cold in the chilly room.

Vash dropped the clinical tone for a moment and offered a sympathetic smile “I’m sorry that I can’t offer you patient scrubs but you would need to take them off for the cast and I doubt you will be a patient for much longer. I am going to pass you off to get your leg set up and if you have any questions you can ask them or request me” he said as he hung the clipboard at the foot of Matthew’s bed before notifying a trained nurse to cast the leg.  
After some anesthetic, the nurse started and was done reasonably quickly and once the plaster had dried Matthew was free to go.  
By this time Ivan had been allowed to come in and together they left with the help of crutches provided by the hospital.

The blond trembled with a chill as he sat in the passenger’s seat of Ivan’s luxurious car. He pinched and bunched his torn clothes to keep them from falling off of him. “Thank you, Mr. Braginsky” he said softly, offering the other a weak but grateful smile.

“Feel free to call me Ivan” he responded as he started the drive home. He heard the other shiver a few minutes into the ride and glanced at the other with a small smile “You can change into something of mine unless you would like to get something while we are out.”

Matthew looked at the money in his pocket and then back at the man. The blond supposed it would be nice to wear things without laces, frills, and weren’t fetish costumes, so he agreed. “I’d like to buy some things, if you don’t mind.” Ivan stopped at a nearby shop on the way and waited as the other bought a new wardrobe.  
A few minutes had past when Matthew came out with bags of clothing. He climbed back into the car, placing his bags on the floor “Thank you so much, Mr. Br—ah, Ivan.”

“You're welcome” Ivan said “I'm glad you were able to buy what you wanted.” He started the car and again they drove along and arrived home within a few minutes.  
“This is my home and yours for as long as you wish and there is a guest bedroom on the first floor that you are welcome to use.” Ivan got out and helped Matthew out of the car before getting the bags of clothes “I’ll carry these until you settle in” he said as they walked up the driveway to the house.

Matthew smiled at the man as he picked up his crutches and got out of the car, supporting all of his weight on his other leg as he went up to the house. “Thank you very much, Ivan. You’re very kind” he was grateful to have this benevolent, selfless person fall into his life, as if out of nowhere. He believed that the ashen blond was a guardian angel, sent precisely for Matthew. Ivan…his name and his charm were certainly angelic…as were his alluring violet eyes, possessing a sort of ethereal magnetism into which the blond was being drawn. He ceased his musings and stood by the side shrubberies near the porch, waiting for the man to unlock the door.

Ivan took a moment to get the door and walk through before holding it open for Matthew, closing it and locking it for the night once he was inside. “I’ll show you to your room” he said and walked with Matthew to the door down the hall.

Matthew followed the man down the wide but short hall to the guest bedroom and Ivan opened the door. On the far wall was a wide window with autumn ochre drapes drawn back, looking on to a view of the lush, green backyard, and beside the window was an elegant fainting couch the same hue as the drapes with pastel cushions placed on the seating. A chandelier hung from the shallow dome ceiling with floral shaped lights that lit up the room and accentuated the pastel bed spread on the bed placed close to the room’s entrance. There was a small three drawer table beside the bed set in a cream paint and a standing mirror of the same color on the south wall; beside it a desk and chair the same color, with a set of wooden, hand painted Matryoshka dolls of various sizes on top of the desk. And the hard laminate floor was polished like glass, showing faint reflections of the two men who had walked in. “This is beautiful…” Matthew marveled at the splendor of his new room, admiring the care that was taken in the man’s housekeeping. He loved the gorgeous narrative designs on the oriental Russian rug placed over the floor.

“Thank you” Ivan said as he set the bags beside the closet. He offered a warm smile as the other looked around, taking in the beautiful room “Are you opposed to meats other than beef?” he asked simply.

Matthew’s smile diminished a bit as he quirked a brow at the random query. “I’ve never really had anything else, but I’d be willing to try” he replied with a slight return of his smile. He certainly didn’t have a very exotic palate when it came to meals, preferring a burger over some other foreign meat with an unpronounceable name, but he didn’t want to be finicky; especially as a humble guest in another man’s home.

Ivan chuckled “I'm glad that you're willing to try, you may be pleasantly surprised. I will leave you to settle in and get acquainted with your room and I will call you when dinner is done” he smiled at the other, a curious glint in the violet gaze, before leaving the room and going to the kitchen to prepare.

Matthew sat down on the bed, placing his crutches against the frame as he fell back and spread out his arms. He sighed deeply in content at the feel of the silk taffeta embroidered with lace and velvet beneath his fingertips. He sat up and started shedding the torn, messy clothes before stepping into the bathroom to clean up before dinner. He opened the door onto a full bathroom with high, arched ceilings, a candelabra chandelier hanging in the center from a chain. The candles flickered a yellowish glow over the room, their shadows danced along the walls like a silhouetted ballet. Directly beneath the chandelier were a porcelain claw foot tub and a matching toilet near it. The walls behind and beside the bathtub had windows, but they were shuttered with blinds and drapes. Matthew turned on the faucet and waited until the water was filled to the brim.  
He relaxed himself into the water, keeping his fractured leg out of the tub and propped up on the side to keep the cast from getting wet. The blond closed his eyes in tranquil meditation as he soaked in the warm bath.

Ivan gathered what he needed for a simple stew and once the vegetables were cleaned and cut he went through the freezer for pre-prepared meats and settled after a small debate on an almost equally common meat. Once he had chosen he added it to the mix and set it to cook an hour and went to busy himself with other things in the meantime.  
Distantly he heard the timer go off and he returned to the kitchen to turn off the pot and let it sit for a couple of minutes to allow the juice to settle before calling Matthew as he started to set the table with their bowls and took a couple of empty glasses, filling his own with vodka as he waited.

Matthew splashed in the water as he raised himself slightly from the tub at the call of his name; Ivan’s voice summoning him to the dining room. He stood up, drying himself with a towel from the nearby shelf, and drained the water from the tub.  
He went out to the dining room dressed into a plain t shirt and jeans that he’d bought earlier. He sat down in his chair, setting his crutches beside it “I hope you weren’t waiting for too long”

Ivan shook his head, laying the final dish down with a nearly imperceptible sound thanks to the thick tablecloth “What would you like to drink?” he asked, walking back towards the kitchen.

“Water is fine” Matthew smiled appreciatively. He folded his hands in his lap and watched the steam rise from the bowl set in from him. He started to salivate at the meal but courteously waited for the other to return to the table.

Ivan returned shortly with the glass now filled and sat across from Matthew, setting the glass on the table. “Bon Appétit” he said with a little smile as he waited for the honey blond to take the first bite.

Matthew raised his spoon with a delighted smile at the man. He dipped the spoon into the hot red liquid and raised it back out, dotted with chunks of meat and mixed vegetables. He took the spoonful of stew into his mouth before chewing slowly on the tender meat, savoring the decadent, rich meal as the warm red juice flowed down his throat. He gave a pleasant little noise, similar to the way he'd eaten the burger earlier. "This is delicious, Ivan!" he said when he finally swallowed "what kind of meat is it?"

Ivan smiled “I’m glad you approve, it’s nothing too strange simply pork” he explained as he took a bite as well ‘Good, the meat doesn’t over power the stock; enough of this and he will be addicted to the rich meat before he even gets a bite of the real thing.’

Matthew took another bite of the delectable stew, consuming most of the meat before only a few small chunks floated in the red soup. ‘Like bloated people drowning in blood…or someone in hacked up little pieces…’ Matthew gave a devilish little giggle at his own clandestine thoughts before finishing off the stew.

Ivan glanced up at the giggle and was pleased to see the other already finished with the stew while his own was half empty “Would you like more?” he asked.

“Ah, yes, please” he said softly. “But…this time, just the juice, please?” he handed his bowl to the man.

Ivan quirked an eyebrow ever so slightly in surprise “Of course, I’ll be back in a moment.” Ivan refilled the bowl with the juice ‘He already seems to have a taste for it…most have to be eased into such a unique flavor but there’s something different with this one…’ he thought as he returned the bowl to Matthew before sitting to finish his own.

Matthew drank the liquid from the bowl as he held it to his lips, letting it trickle down his throat in a flow of warmth. He lowered the bowl with a satisfied look on his face, and started to drink his water.

Ivan found the other’s enthusiasm with the substance fascinating and made it his personal goal to learn what he could about the young man. He finished his own bowl and set it to the side, waiting a moment for the other to pause in his drinking before asking “If I may be so bold as to ask; how did you get into your previous employment?”

Matthew set down the now half full glass and looked up at Ivan. “…I thought I already told you that” he said in a flat, grave tone as he locked eyes with the other.

“Yes but vaguely” Ivan responded with a small smile “the devil’s in the details as they say and you have piqued my curiosity.”

Matthew dropped eye contact to the table as the tip of his finger traced the rim of his glass “There’s nothing more to say. I told you what happened and then you just ask me again—like, l-like I’m being dishonest—like you don’t believe me… _that’s not a very nice way to treat a guest!_ ” His voice rose nervously as he spoke, slamming a nearby knife into the table.  
It only took a second for him to realize what he’d done as he looked down at the table. “Oh God!” he said with widened eyes, dropping the knife as he held a hand up to his mouth in horror. “I’m so sorry…” he got up from the table “I need to be excused, please” he whispered before walking away. A faint closing door was heard in the background.  
Matthew sat down on his bed, a swear escaping his lips as his eyes watered. “Damn it” ‘You have to do it—he knows what you did—he knows!’ “No…no, shut UP! I won’t listen, I won’t listen…” He murmured as he held his head, shaking his head quickly from side to side, trying to shake the thoughts away.

Ivan made a soft little humming noise in thought before gathering the dishes and setting up to clean the kitchen as he analyzed the little outburst. ‘He seemed to lack complete control over himself with possible violent tendencies but it only brings up more questions. What was the trouble he had gotten in to? Who was the friend that had forced him into work he had no interest in? Why did he have such a taste for human meat to the point of already craving more of the subtle stock at the first taste?’ The questions piled up and Ivan was determined to get to the bottom of them; things would either end with a fresh meal or a companion and, no matter which, Ivan was not worried; especially given Matthew’s less-than-optimal state. He would simply be patient and bide his time until the answers became clear. He finished up the dishes and replaced the torn table cloth with a new one before going to Matthew’s room; it was only polite to apologize for his insensitivity.  
He knocked softly before speaking “I apologize for upsetting you, it was rude of me to try to pry for more information than you were willing to give. I hope to see you in the morning but for now, goodnight and I hope sleep finds you well. If you need me I’m on the second floor, second door on the right but I don’t recommend going up the stairs with a broken leg” he chuckled a moment, having gotten slightly off topic. “Goodnight Matthew” he repeated softly before heading upstairs to his personal bathroom to shower before getting in bed after donning a pair of boxers and a loose pair of pants.

Matthew sighed softly, having taken two more of his pills and calmed from his episode. He contemplated what the other had said ‘…It certainly seemed genuine…maybe he really is just curious…maybe he doesn’t know anything…’ He scoffed at himself for getting so defensive, glad that he wouldn’t have to hurt his guardian angel. Yet. But first and foremost he had to know for sure ‘If he is…’ He slipped into some pajamas before peeling back the covers from the bed and sinking into the sheets as sleep took over his senses.

Ivan woke early the next morning and went to check on his guest only to find him still sleeping. He shut the door with a barely audible click and went to the kitchen to set out what he needed for dinner later to allow it to thaw as he made breakfast.

Matthew stirred at the sound of the creaking bedroom door shutting and sat up slowly. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, stretching his legs before putting his good one on the floor, raising himself up with the help of the crutches beside him. He made his way out into the hall and walked down, turning the corner to the kitchen.  
He watched for a moment as Ivan prepared breakfast before sitting down at the table. “Ivan…I am so sorry about last night. I…I lost my temper” he offered the other a small, genuine smile “if you have questions about me, it’s only common courtesy for me to answer them, as your guest” he said meekly.

Ivan glanced over his shoulder “Thank you but it’s alright, you do not need to sacrifice your comfort to satisfy my curiosity. If there was something that you wanted to tell me then I hope that you would” he turned around with a smile and two plates of finished strawberry crepes already drizzled with sauce from candied strawberries. He set both plates on the smaller table, one in front of Matthew and the other across the table where Ivan himself would sit “What would you like to drink?”

Matthew was a bit curious as to why the other had backed off so simply. “Milk, please” He shrugged it off and picked up his fork, cutting a piece of the delicious looking crepe. “…Have you ever heard of borscht?” he asked between chews of the candied strawberries.

“Yes actually, it’s a simple but personal favorite” Ivan responded as he poured milk into both of their glasses. “Why do you ask? Ah and how does it taste?” Ivan asked as he took a bite of his own, layering a strawberry chunk with the crepe and popping it in at once to see if the flavors blended well enough.

Matthew took a larger bite of the crepe and hummed happily. “Very yummy” he said with a little content smile and took a sip of milk. “Ah, I wanted to know because…your dish from yesterday, it reminded me of the borscht soup that my old babysitter used to make for me when I was younger.”

“I’m surprised, not many people outside of Europe know of the dish. Do you know her nationality?” Ivan asked casually.

“Well, she never said where she was from but she always used to tell me that the dish was made from her Belarusian mother’s secret recipe…come to think of it, she did have an accent similar to yours but hers was much thicker” Matthew mused in reminiscence.

“That makes sense. The dish itself, if I’m not mistaken, originates from Ukraine but is popular over much of Eastern Europe” Ivan rambled “I do wish she had shared it with you though, I’m always looking for a new recipe to add to my collection but” Ivan chuckled “I suppose you wouldn’t remember it even if she had told you back then.”

Matthew shook his head with a slight smile “She never told me—no matter how many times I asked her. She was pretty insistent on keeping it a secret.” Matthew finished the remaining piece of his crepe, juice from the strawberries drizzling onto the plate. He gulped down the rest of the milk, wiped his mouth with a napkin, and then looked up at Ivan “But the soup from the dish you made yesterday tasted just like hers…except yours was a brighter color, but, I guess it’s because there were different ingredients used.”

Ivan smiled “No wonder you had enjoyed it, it was nostalgic, but as for the color perhaps she used more beets than I did, I am far more fond of meat than vegetables” he said with light laughter. He finished his own plate and took both plates to wash them.

“Ah, so that’s it then, the beets…” Matthew nodded at the statement, “anyway, thank you very much for breakfast. Your cooking is very rich in taste!”

“You’re welcome and thank you, I’m pleased that you approve” Ivan said as he cleaned up.

Matthew stood with the aid of his crutches and faced the man “Ah, is there anything that I can help with?” He didn’t want to just sit around, especially if the other needed something done.

Ivan smiled to himself at the other’s courtesy “Thank you but you should rest, you are free to do what you like; as I said before; my home is your home for as long as you wish.”

“Okay” Matthew nodded, and went back down the hall to the guestroom. “Please let me know if I can help with something” he said before closing the door.

“Alright, I will” Ivan called as he finished up the dishes. He wondered if the other even knew what he had been introduced to at such a young age and who the babysitter was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this as much as Ivan's enjoying learning his new housemate. If anything jumped out at you feel free to comment on it, I'd love to hear about it!
> 
> ~Poison


	3. Chapter 3

Matthew sat down on his bed and wondered for a moment about the laugh after the simple statement of preferring meat. He shook it off, not wanting to be so paranoid and skeptical. He was honestly thankful to be in the other’s care, and not still at the terrible Dollhouse, having to ignore the devouring stares of immoral, degenerate clients. He lay back on his bed, enjoying the birds singing sweetly in the tree outside of the window.  
Quite a few hours of daylight passed before Matthew’s stomach was growling. But Ivan had gone out to work and said he would be home to make dinner a few hours later. The blond went to the kitchen and picked up the phone, dialing the number that the man had written for him on a slip of paper.

Ivan went to the house of his newest client in an urgent meeting after receiving a call from a rather hysterical caretaker.  
He arrived and walked in, having been notified on the phone that it would be unlocked, and he was not surprised at the mess that awaited him, broken plates, potted plants torn and strewn about. Ivan glanced around the corner after hearing a thump and found the man huddled in a corner slowly hitting his head on the wall. Ivan carefully but casually walked closer until he was only a couple of feet away before he did what he did best; talk.  
He eventually calmed the man down and even convinced him to help the woman clean up the mess that had been made, she thanked him and he left after being sure that the man wouldn’t try anything else, at least not that night.  
He glanced at the time and reasoned that while he had missed lunch there was still time to prepare dinner.

The phone rang for several minutes before going to Ivan’s voicemail. The blond figured that the man must have been very busy so he decided to leave a message. ~beep~ “Ivan, it’s Matthew. I guess you’re pretty busy with work tonight, so don’t worry a  
bout dinner; I’ll take care of it. It’ll probably be finished by the time you get back. Please have a safe drive, and be careful. Okay, I guess I’ll see you later tonight. Bye.” He hung up and went to the cabinet for utensils and supplies. He reasoned that it would be best to make something with meat, since his host was so fond of it. He went to the fridge to see what he could find, but all that was there was enough left over stew for one person, and various vegetables and fruits in the drawers and in containers. He picked up the phone and dialed Ivan's number again.

Ivan had been reaching for his phone to check the flashing notifications and when it rang again he was ready “Yes Matthew?” he asked.

“I’m sorry, Ivan, I know you’re probably busy, but did you get my message?”

“I just finished up actually and you called before I could check my voicemail, what do you need?” Ivan asked.

“I wanted to tell you not to worry about dinner tonight because I’ll take care of it; I just need to know where the meat is kept?” Matthew inquired.

“Thank you and I already have some in the fridge that I thawed out earlier if you would like to use that.”

Matthew limped back over to the fridge and opened it, taking another look “Oh, I see.” There was a container labeled ‘beef’ at the back of the bottom shelf. “Thank you” he said as he took out the container and closed the fridge.  
He took out about two pounds of the ground beef and other ingredients to make a meatloaf and then preheated the oven.

“You’re welcome and thank you for taking care of dinner, I’ll see you soon” Ivan said before hanging up continuing the drive. He wanted to learn more about Matthew’s past, especially dealing with his taste preferences but it was not something to ask about lightly but soon, perhaps, Ivan would learn more.

“It’s no problem. Alright, bye for now.” Matthew hung up the phone and went back to the meal.  
The meatloaf was just coming out of the oven when Matthew heard the car pull up in the driveway. He set the table with plates, napkins, glasses, and silverware before placing his dish in the center of the table, glazed with a honey sauce Matthew had fixed from the things he found in the fridge. He filled Ivan’s glass with vodka, his own with water, and sat at the table.

Ivan walked through the door and walked into the kitchen where he heard moment and was surprised at the lovely table set up and waiting. He took a seat in his usual spot “Everything looks wonderful” he said with a smile at the other.

Matthew returned his smile and leaned forward to cut a slice of meatloaf for the man “I’m glad you like it.” He placed the slice on Ivan’s plate and then cut his own. “How was work?” he asked casually.

“It was unexpected but it went fairy well. I was surprised with whom had called as I had thought he had made excellent progress last session but it seems something had triggered a drastic relapse in behavior” Ivan said before taking and bite. He made a soft appreciative noise “It’s delicious. How is your leg feeling?”

Matthew’s lavender eyes shined at the compliment as he blushed “Ah, thank you…and it feels a little better! I think it’s healing faster than the doctor said—see?” Matthew stood on the bad leg and grimaced, wincing in pain before sitting back down. “…Or not” he groaned and then started to eat.

Ivan chuckled “I think you should keep using the crutches until after you get the cast off, it hasn’t been very long after all but hopefully it will heal quickly.”

“Right” Matthew agreed as he chewed quietly. He tried to make conversation “I think it’s very professional that you keep labels on things that you cook.”

“I store so many things in the freezer long-term that I need to or I would never know what I was cooking” Ivan responded with a chuckle “do you cook often?”

Matthew shook his head “It’s been awhile. I used to go out to eat a lot, actually.” He smiled, raising his fork to his lips as he smiled “I would love to learn a few things from you about it though.”

“I would be happy to teach you” Ivan smiled “you are welcome to go through my cookbooks and pick a recipe you would like to make.”

Matthew grinned from ear to ear, cheeks rosy and eyes bright at the other’s cordiality. “Thank you.” The blond moved a strand of hair behind his ear and took a sip of water before eating more of the meatloaf slice.

Ivan chuckled at the other’s enthusiasm and set to finishing his own delicious meal, pleased that not only did he have an interesting new housemate but that he also shared a love of good food. Ivan soon finished and set about cleaning up “If you are done I will clean up and you can relax” he said with a smile.

“No, no, no; you go and rest. I’ll do the dishes and clean up the table” Matthew insisted, grabbing his crutches. He wanted the other to relax after a long day at work “Let me take care of it; you’re probably tired.”

“Thank you, that’s very kind but I couldn’t. Not only did you make dinner but your leg is broken. I insist” Ivan said with a soft smile as he picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen.

Matthew shook his head and smiled at the man’s courtesy and selflessness, deciding he wouldn’t win the argument. But it was very refreshing to be around someone who had other’s best interest at heart rather than themselves. “I’m glad you are a part of my life, Ivan” he said before picking up his crutches and going down the hall to his room.

Ivan smiled a bit to himself once the other had had left “And I, you” he answered softly as he hummed a little tune and cleaned up the kitchen, putting the leftover food away as he wondered, perhaps even hoped, that the other would remain a part of his life.

A few days passed as Matthew started to grow fonder and fonder of Ivan. He would stay in the kitchen with him, learning to cook all sorts of elegant meals. And since his leg was starting to heal, he was beginning to get around the house a bit easier, but he still needed his crutches to get around well. It would be a while until he could walk on his leg again completely, but it was still nice to know the heavy, itchy cast would be off soon.

Ivan had just finished organizing his schedule for the coming month when he glanced at the reminder on his little calendar where a little note in elegant script read ‘Dinner with neighbors, ah, how could I have forgotten’ he berated himself ‘but I suppose with Matthew’s help everything will be prepared by tonight.’ He stood and went to look for the little blond, finding him relaxing in bed in the late morning hour. Ivan knocked on the doorframe to announce his presence before speaking “I am having some of the neighbors over for dinner” he smiled “would you like to help me prepare?”

Matthew sat up and got his crutches “I’d love to!” he smiled and went over to the door, following Ivan to the kitchen.

“Could you get me the purple and black recipe books, thank you” Ivan said once he had the binders in hand he set the purple dessert binder to the side for later “I would like to make a dish called blood pudding, are you familiar with it?” he asked as he flipped through to find the right recipe.

Matthew quirked a brow at the strange name “Ah…no?” he said, a bit confused.

“It is essentially a sausage made with fried blood and various binding agents including flour, it’s actually very good if done well” Ivan explained with a small smile as he found the recipe and left it open for the other to look at “it’s also called black pudding here but that’s just to disguise the use of blood” he added with a smile and a little shake of his head.

“Oh” Matthew raised his eyebrows, looking over at the book’s picture “ah, what do you need me to do?”

“I will get the blood and fat from the back freezer but could you gather the other things on the list?” Ivan asked as he went ahead and pulled out the needed pan and pot.

Matthew nodded and went to the drawers for the measuring cups. He set out the salt and pepper shakers that were in the spice cabinet as well as the ground mint, barley, and dried oats, and pulled the jug of milk from the fridge. He went about pouring ingredients into the measuring cups and started to mingle each ingredient together in a bowl, adding suet and bread crumbs to the mix before stirring. “Ah, is this good?” he showed Ivan the evenly stirred mixture in the bowl like a child who wished to be praised for a good deed as the man came back in.

Ivan gave the other a warm smile “Yes, very” he responded as he put the block of blood in the pot and fat in the pan and heated it up. Once the blood had thawed and warmed he strained it through a thin mesh to catch any clumps before he put everything together to actually cook it; the house filling with the unique scent of cooking blood.

“Hm. Strong” Matthew remarked as he rubbed his nose. He breathed lightly through his mouth as the potent smell of iron seized the air, trying to get used to the scent, and take it in a few breaths at a time while wafting his hand toward his nose, though as the other ingredients started to mix in, the overall scent was much more tolerable. “What are your neighbors like?” the blond inquired curiously as he put away the ingredients.

Ivan chuckled “Yes, one doesn’t quite get used it but I assure you the finished product is worth it” Ivan said as he slowly mixed the ingredients further, adding the fat once that had finished melting. “The neighbors are kind and polite though there are a few that enjoy their gossip” Ivan said with a smile.  
Soon everything was thoroughly mixed and cooked and Ivan poured the strong smelling congealed mass into a pan to cool. He turned to Matthew “This will take a little while to cool, would you like to pick a couple of deserts to make while we wait?”

“Umm…” Matthew tilted his head, looking up in contemplation of something he’d had before. After a few minutes he consulted the book. He flipped through the pages until he saw the perfect dessert. “What about this one?” he asked as he showed Ivan the page; pointing to the picture of a delectable-looking Black Forest Cake.

Ivan glanced through the ingredients “I do believe we can make it” he smiled and grabbed the cake pans. “You can start mixing the ingredients and I’ll lube the pans and make the frosting” Ivan said slicing some butter and greasing the pans before dusting them with a bit of flour. Once they were coated and they didn’t have to worry about the cakes sticking Ivan gathered the other ingredients and started measuring and mixing items for the rich frosting.

Matthew had rinsed out the other bowl and dried it before pouring the ingredients from the recipe into it and mixing with a spatula. He looked at Ivan, enjoying the man’s infectious smile as he prepared the frosting. He loved his enthusiasm and passion when it came to cooking and baking…everything was always so precise and turned out as delicious as it looked when he finished. He froze for a moment without turning around, as he felt prying eyes boring into his back; he tilted his head slightly and cocked a brow. “Someone’s looking through your front window” he said casually and went back to mixing as he hummed.

Ivan glanced up and chuckled when he saw a brunette peeking in through the window “That would be Clarice, she rather enjoys her investigating, even more so when she smells food” he chuckled again and waved a bit at the woman who waved awkwardly back and quickly left “She will be one of the people coming over tonight, her and her new husband.”

“Ah” Matthew nodded, continuing to stir the rich, dark mixture in the bowl until it was smooth “I think it’s ready for the pan.” The blond thought the woman’s behavior was strange but he shrugged it off, seeing how Ivan didn’t really seem to care. After all, the other was probably used to it.

“Pour it into the three pans as evenly as possible and put them in the oven, it’s already preheated” Ivan said just as he finished the frosting.

Matthew followed the other’s instructions and placed the three pans in the oven on the first and second shelves. He lingered in front of the hot oven for a moment with another mischievous giggle… ‘No, no, no, don’t think that way! Stop it’ he scolded himself and shut the oven immediately after such a dastardly thought, moving away from it before his mind could conjure any more wicked theories. He went to the refrigerator to pour himself a cool glass of milk.

Ivan heard the giggle and, in his good mood, played along with a chuckle “Are you and the stove plotting?”

Matthew sipped from his glass, a pink blush tinting his cheeks. “Plotting against the cakes” he smiled softly, looking up at Ivan with an innocent gleam in his lavender eyes.

Ivan laughed at the response and enjoyed the light dusting of pink that had graced Matthew’s cheeks “Careful, the cake might retaliate.”

Matthew smiled at the other’s soft, low laughter; it was such a pleasing sound. And to know that he produced it made his cheeks glow even more. He took a long sip from his glass, loving the refreshing taste.

Ivan set the finished frosting off to the side and waited on the cake layers to finish baking. He admired the now bright but quickly fading blush and reminisced about the past few weeks about how he and Matthew had gotten much more comfortable with each other.

Matthew stood on his toes to swipe the icing on the other’s nose with his finger “Careful that the _frosting_ doesn’t finish _you_.” He licked the snowy frosting from his finger with a spirited giggle.

Ivan crossed his eyes and spotted the frosting before grinning and quickly swiping his own finger across the side of the bowl and aiming for Matthew’s nose, missing and catching his bottom lip and chin instead. Ivan laughed at the sight and pulled his hand away before wiping the frosting off of his nose with his thumb and licking it off.

Matthew’s eyes widened as he blushed and flicked out his tongue to lick up the frosting; he couldn’t reach his chin although he did try. “Oh no, it got me instead!” he exclaimed lightly with his hands on his cheeks. “Help me, Ivan, it got me!!” he smiled playfully, eyes subtly tinted with desire.

Ivan laughed “I’ll save you” he teased as he leaned forward and licked the frosting off of his chin and a small missed spot in the corner of his mouth, pulling away with a smirk before hearing the timer for the cake and going to pull the layers out of the oven to cool.

Matthew reddened warmly at the man’s tongue brushing against his skin “Ah…I-I’ll put the frosting on…” he offered.

Ivan smiled knowingly and nodded, taking the still warm base layer out of the pan and setting it on the plate “Once it’s cool you are free to frost it and by then the other layers should be cooled and you can set them on top. I’ll start the next one, do you like red velvet?” he asked.

“Yes!” Matthew nodded; it was one of his favorite types of cake. After the base layer of cake cooled he squeezed the frosting from the tube and onto the cake before spreading it out with a butter knife, and adding the other layers. He quickly made a whipped cream icing and squeezed it onto the top layer in large dollops and placed cherries on top of each one.

“Good, I was hoping you would approve, I was thinking about a red and black themed dinner and would like for red velvet, steak, and borscht to be the red elements and for a third black item we could make blackberry biscuits” Ivan said getting a bit excited now that he had figured out the rest of the dishes “how does that sound?”

Matthew smiled at the other's excitement "That sounds wonderful" he replied as he set the cake further back on the counter.

“Wonderful” Ivan said before getting another bowl and starting to measure and mix the ingredients for the cake. Within a few minutes a smooth red batter was made. Ivan washed the pans that had held the previous cake and coated them again before pouring the batter and setting it in the oven to cook.

Matthew mixed flour, baking powder, salt, granulated sugar, and butter in the bowl. He smoothed flour onto the counter top and rolled out the dough. “I think this dinner will be a great success!” The blond said cheerfully, humming a little tune while he folded the sugar sprinkled blackberries into the dough before cutting it and placing the pans in the oven to bake.

“I have high hopes” Ivan said as he watched Matthew from the table “it has been a while since I have had the neighbors for dinner and I would like for tonight to go well.”

Matthew nodded and smiled empathetically “As your guest, I’ll do my best to be sure that everything goes without a hitch. Also, are there beets and steak in the refrigerator for the other dishes?” he asked, walking towards the fridge.

Ivan chuckled “This is your home as well and the beets are in the fridge but the meats are in the large freezer in the back room through the little door there” Ivan explained, pointing to the door that seemed almost hidden in the corner of the kitchen and painted the same color as the walls; only an antique glass doorknob that matched the others in the house gave it away. “If you would like you can prepare the beets and I’ll take the meat out” he said, standing and walking in the direction of the large freezer.

“Okay” Matthew agreed and took the beets out of the fridge, running them under some water before cutting them up.

Ivan went to the little storage room that also had a water source and cutting bench for preparing large cuts of meat. He lifted the freezer door and took out two large bags of precut meat, one unlabeled and the other labeled beef though one they were marinated and cooked only taste would tell the difference. He returned to the kitchen and set the bags in the sink to thaw. He took out the cakes and let them cool as he made a frosting.

Matthew set about chopping onions and potatoes with the beets, adding spices and lemon juice to the mixture before inquired something of Ivan “Did you want to add your special juice again?”

“That’s a good idea; it would compliment the steaks well. Could you get it from the freezer?” Ivan asked, not wanting to pause with the frosting lest clumps start to form “it’s on top, in a large square container.”

Matthew nodded and went to the large freezer in the back room. As he opened it, he looked up on the top shelf, and sure enough it was there in a wide, clear container, with a pinkish tint from the frost. He lifted an arm to grab it, but paused as something else caught his eye in the back. It appeared to be a…a body part of some kind…? He moved the container out of the way and peered deeper into the darkened shelf, his nostrils filling with the familiar scent of…‘Blood?’ His eyes widened as his fingered grasped a frost covered, tiny sphere. His mouth twisted in horror as he pulled it out of the dark and into the dim light of the room.  
He cursed, hand twitching and fingers quickly spreading open to drop the sphere, which burst in a small squishy squelch of blood and water and frost as it hit the floor

Ivan heard an odd noise and set down the finished frosting to investigate; going into the small room to see Matthew staring at the floor in shock where the shattered remnants of something oddly colored lay on the floor. “Matthew? Is everything alright?” he asked, worry tinting his tone.

Matthew stared at the floor, unmoving, a blank look on his face. “There was an— _eyeball_ …in your freezer...” he said calmly. “Why was there…a _human eyeball_ , In. Your. Freezer?” he asked the other as if he didn’t believe himself what he was saying.

‘Ah’ Ivan chuckled and grabbed a towel to wipe up the melting mess “It wasn’t human, though it is fascinating how calm you are with the thought. I simply missed it when I was preparing something else. They are used very rarely in dishes but I like to keep a few on hand and I suppose that one didn’t make it into the container” he explained casually and honestly.

Matthew stood up slowly, placing his weight on his good foot. He scoffed, “I know what an eyeball looks like—I’m not stupid. I want answers…now.” He stared solemnly at the man, voice chilling and grave.

Ivan tossed the towel in the trash nearby and turned to face Matthew “Think logically, have I lied to you before? Have I led you to believe I would be storing human parts for any reason? Have you actually seen a frozen human eye to compare to another animal’s?” Ivan rambled on in the same casual tone; there was no evidence, at least not definitively, of his unique food preferences of which Matthew, especially over the last few weeks, had come to share.

There was a long silence as Matthew stood, contemplating what the other had told him. After a few minutes he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, pulling it back before letting it slip out of his grasp, and rubbing his head. “I apologize” he gave the man a small contrite smile “I shouldn’t have rushed to conclusions” …Now that he’d thought about it, the allegations were rather unfounded “Please forgi—.” The sweet smell of baking bread filled the air, beckoning Matthew back to the kitchen with a quick cry of “The biscuits!” before he lifted the container and carried it back with him.  
Thankfully, he’d caught them just in time, and was able to pull them out of the oven, golden brown and soft. Though he neglected to get the oven mitts, which resulted in a string of swears as he drew back his reddened palms.

Ivan heard the new commotion and followed Matthew to the kitchen and upon seeing the rapidly reddening skin he tugged Matthew by the wrist to the thankfully close sink and turned on the cold water, letting it run over the burnt skin gently. “I would rather have burnt biscuits than see you harmed” he glanced at the other and let go of his wrist “I’ll return shortly with the first aid kit, keep your hands under the water until I return” he said as he walked to the bathroom to find the kit.

Matthew hissed at the cool water running over his irritated skin. “This dinner will go without hindrance if it kills me” he chuckled, keeping his hands spread under the cold stream as Ivan left.

Ivan heard the comment and chuckled to himself. He quickly found the little white box and returned to Matthew’s side “Do your hands still feel hot?” he asked.

“Stinging a bit” Matthew replied, turning off the faucet. He held out his hands to Ivan as the man held the first aid kit.

Ivan looked over the tender flesh to look for blisters beginning but found none. “Good, it’s only a first degree burn which means the pain should go away by in a couple of days and the swelling even sooner as long as it doesn’t blister later” he explained as he started cutting the gauze into strips. “Let’s keep it covered until tonight and we’ll see if it develops blisters” he said as he carefully wrapped the fingers and palm of each hand loosely with the clean gauze.

Matthew thanked the man, and went back to preparing the ingredients while the red soup thawed. He poured the liquid into the wide pot and let it simmer before scooping the pieces off of the cutting board and into the bubbling, red broth.

Ivan smiled and shook his head a bit ‘He is determined to work even when injured’ he thought, finding the notion silly but admirable, he certainly wasn’t lazy. He put the kit in the corner of the counter just in case and started to frost the layers, adding white chocolate shavings once it was done.  
He checked the steaks and felt that they were mostly thawed and took one of the beef steaks and cut it into large cubes for the stew, searing it a bit in a pan before adding them.

Matthew turned down the stove and went to set the table. He went to Ivan’s china closet in the dining room, setting a bowl, wine glass, and plate in front of each chair. He went back to the kitchen, pulled out the drawer and took out the red linen cloth napkins, folding them elegantly and placing each in the center of each plate. He returned to the kitchen once more to retrieve Ivan’s sophisticated and polished silverware before placing each fork, knife, and spoon in its proper place on the table, according to size and meal.  
He gave a content sigh as he stood back a few feet from the table, admiring his work “Perfect.”

Ivan smiled as he looked at the spread “I was not aware you knew dining etiquette” he said, pleased tone evident as he admired the table. He glanced at the clock, it was nearly six and just about time for the guests to arrive. He took another look at Matthew’s hands and found that the swelling was not pronounced and the redness was already fading so he discarded the bandages with a smile. “Could you set the food on the table while I cook the steaks?” he asked and upon getting an affirmative reply he returned to the adjacent kitchen and set to cooking the individual steaks.

Matthew went to the kitchen to retrieve the dishes. He set them in the center of the table chronologically, starting with the blood pudding, followed by the borscht while he left a space for the presently cooking steaks. The desserts were the next dishes to be placed, arranged in a pattern by color, beginning with the Black forest cake, next the red velvet cake, and last the blackberry biscuits. He stood back one last time to take a look and check for flaws, and upon finding none, he picked up the finishing touch from beneath the sink, a silver pitcher, and poured the milk from the jug in the fridge into it, setting it on the table. From the lowest shelf on the side of the fridge door, he placed a bottle of deep red wine onto the table beside the pitcher. The very last touch was the long, slender candles that Ivan had, kept in a small drawer in a box beneath the sink for special occasions. Matthew set them into the silver three prong candelabras and lit them; one candelabrum was adjacent to the dinner dishes on one side, while the other neighbored the desserts. The candle flames gleamed in the chandelier light, brightening the hues of the decadent, picturesque food and aiding the slightly ominous atmosphere. The sight was truly a feast for the eyes as well as the stomach.

Ivan came in with a large plate holding the steaks and set them in the empty space designated for them just as the doorbell rang “Everything looks beautiful, thank you Matthew” Ivan said before walking out to greet their guests.  
He welcomed them in and led them to the table where they took their seats and Ivan took his place at the head with Matthew sitting at his side. “Thank you all for coming to enjoy this wonderful dinner courtesy of Matthew and myself.” He looked over to Matthew with a smile “I could not have done such a beautiful job without you.” He addressed everyone at the table with his next sentence “I hope you have come with open minds and empty stomachs…” he finished with a knowing smile and sat down.  
He waited a moment as others started picking their first dish, before lifting a steak onto his own plate. He knew which meat was which through the placement but it was imperceptible visually.

Matthew introduced himself to each guest and showed them to the table, making sure that everyone was seated before sitting down himself smiled as the guests began to take their first bites of the food, a satisfied silence covering the room as the dishes were consumed, with the occasional clink of a glass, or tink of silverware.  
The blond himself admired the range of flavors and taste as he took bites of the tender and juicy meat of the steak and scrumptious fried sausage and rich savory soup. “Everything is delicious, Ivan. Well-seasoned, well prepared…perfect” Matthew smiled, showing twin rows of glinting teeth that tore through the meat with ease. He looked up to see a man seated beside Clarice Starling glaring at Ivan from the table.  
“Yes…I certainly wouldn’t have expected anything less from you, Dr. Braginsky” said the man in a subtly sullen tone as he toasted to Ivan before taking a sip of wine.  
Matthew’s eyes shifted toward the man, narrowing slightly for a second before looking back at Ivan, wondering if the other had caught the man’s grim expression and seemingly somber mood. He went back to his food upon seeing no response from the host, and tried to make light conversation. “Ah, so, Mrs. Starling, you’re one of Ivan’s clients, right?” he asked, lavender gaze meeting her light blue eyes.

Ivan glanced at Matthew and quirked the corner of his mouth and subtly shook his head no; the man did not bother him “Thank you Matthew and thank you John. I am pleased that you are enjoying your meals” he said calmly.  
Clarice delicately swallowed the spoonful of soup before answering, wary of the eyes watching her “I was, for a time, but thankfully things have improved since” she said with a small smile “Matthew, right? Are you in business with Dr. Braginsky?”

Matthew faintly nodded at the other’s covert response before taking a sip of wine. “He has offered me a secretary position at his office that I think I believe I will end up taking.”  
John scoffed from across the table, muttering something barely audible.  
“Pardon?” the blond inquired as politely as possible, raising his head to meet the man’s searing gaze. And he recognized the man’s face suddenly.  
“And where were you previously employed, if you don’t mind my asking, Matthew?” chimed a younger woman sitting across from the blond. It didn’t take long for each pair of eyes to be fixed on the young man. Including John’s.  
“Yes, why don’t you enlighten us, Matthew? Or should I say Babydoll” the man’s eyes pierced through Matthew, his tone in the young man’s previous nickname made beads of cold dread slither down his neck and spine as he swallowed hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this mysterious person and how do they know our dear Matthew, hmmm~ that's left for a little surprise in the next chapter!
> 
> ~Poison


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the dinner and our housemates get to learn a bit more about each other!

Matthew ignored the man and casually answered the young woman “I worked with dolls previously.”  
John’s smirk faded as quickly as it had surfaced and the tension descended, but still was suspended in the air with both his and Matthew’s identities now known to one another.

Ivan stayed quiet as he watched the scene unfold but he was pleased to see Matthew diffuse the tension with a simple comment but the fact remained that John knew Matthew’s previous life which might lead to problems. Ivan resolved to keep a close watch on his actions and dispose of unwanted trash if need be.

The dinner went on well for the next hour, as things were starting to come to a close, and the guests were just about to start dessert when a faint clink of glass was heard followed by a swear from the other side of the table.  
Everyone turned to look, including Matthew, and Ivan, who started to stand to help John, whose crisp white shirt was stained with the rich red wine.  
“I’ll help you, John. Please excuse us” Matthew said as he stood and took his crutches, leading John to the bathroom down the hall before Ivan could protest.  
The door closed faintly, barely noticeable above the chatter in the dining room; before Matthew knew it he was being slammed against the wall.  
“Now, Babydoll” John chuckled as he pulled out a loaded gun from inside his jacket and pressed it to Matthew’s temple “you didn’t think you were just gonna run on us like that, did you?”  
Matthew trembled with fear, eyes widening at the gun barrel against his head “H-how did you find me??”  
“Call it coincidence” John smirked at the thought of his neighbor hiding the little escapee. “Or luck…hell, call it what whatever you want when I fuck you tonight. Alistair promised me a nice cut of the little ‘reward’ when he’s done with you.” he grinned wickedly.  
“Pl-please don’t do this…” Matthew whimpered as his voice trembled “I don’t want to do this…”  
“Sorry, Babydoll…but you’re going back, no matter how much you beg” the man replied coldly.  
Matthew sighed exasperatedly before bluntly striking the bicep of John’s arm, the gun clattering to the floor as the man lost feeling in the arm. The blond struck him in the lower ribs with one of his crutches and watched as the man sank limply to the floor with a low thud.  
“I said please” Matthew remarked callously as he picked up the gun and put it under the sink in the bathroom. He walked out again, pacing slowly beside the body on the floor “I didn’t want to do this” he picked the body up with soft grunt at his weight and dropped him onto the bed before walking back over to the door. His hand on the door knob as he inhaled deeply and drew out the long breath of air before opening the door and stepping out into the hall after shutting and locking it again. He walked back down the hall to the dining room and gave a pleasant smile as if nothing was amiss “I regretfully inform you all that John was not feeling well, so he’s decided to lie down for the rest of the evening.” He sat back down beside Ivan and sliced for himself a piece of the black forest cake.

Ivan glanced curiously at Matthew from the use of past tense but did not bring anything up. The man had obviously felt fine which drew a bit of concern for him not returning but seeing that Matthew looked unharmed and normal, Ivan wasn’t too worried so he sliced a small piece of the rich chocolate cake for himself and filled the smaller drinking glass he had by his side with milk from the large pitcher in the center. 

Matthew glanced back at the man, their eyes meeting for a moment as he drank from the smaller glass of milk that had been sitting beside the larger glass. He ate the cake calmly, taking dainty bites of it followed by sips of milk and occasionally contributing to various conversations around the table.  
Before long, the dinner concluded and Matthew started to clean up the table as Ivan showed the guests to the door and thanked them for coming.

Ivan said his farewells and promised another dinner soon if time allowed before closing the door and locking it. He returned to the table to help Matthew clean up and put the leftovers away “What happened with John?” he asked lightly, genuinely not caring about the answer as long as Matthew had not killed the man.

“He threatened my life and tried to kidnap me…so naturally I defended myself” Matthew said firmly but softly, still washing the dishes in the sink.

“I see, you were well within your right” Ivan said putting everything in the fridge for later “I suppose you left him unconscious given the lack of sound from that area?” he asked.

“I thought of killing him but I didn’t want to spoil the evening” Matthew explained reverently to his host and housemate as he finished with the dishes and clearing the table. “However…I can’t risk him going back to the Dollhouse and telling Alistair where I am. Things will only worsen if I don’t end this immediately” he spoke calmly, a hint of a dark tone in his voice.

 _That_ caught Ivan’s attention but he continued in the same calm, light tone “And you haven’t thought about the police or what you would do with the body if you did kill him?”

Matthew sighed “I’ll have to get rid of teeth, fingerprints, and disfigure the face for sure…then there’s draining the fluids…separating the body parts…a sewer would accelerate decomposition…” He casually tossed around the horrifying theories and ideas without a single flinch.

Ivan smirked as he listened to the man take his comment to the extreme rather than simply calling the police, things were suddenly much more interesting “And where did you learn all of this? Do you have experience?”

Matthew turned and looked at the other with a slightly miserable expression “I was abused as a child” though his tone of voice was monotonous. The blond continued “I do it for the fun of it…because I can get away with it…revenge, justice in a cruel world—take your pick, Ivan. It simply boils down to cause and effect.”

The explanation took the sly smile away in an instant “I see. As I said I believe you are justified in your defense; he would have either killed you or taken you back to someone who may have tried to kill you. If you choose to dispose of him, it will be by your own hands and I will not help or hinder.” Ivan finished washing the dishes that had held the meat and ran a dish cloth under hot water before wiping the counters for any juices or crumbs.

“Oh, I wouldn’t expect you to” Matthew said with a small smile “you’ve been very kind to me, Ivan, and as your guest it would be terribly rude of me to involve you. But you have to understand that I’m doing this for you also” the blond added seriously. “What kind of person would I be if I let them discover you had me here? …I told you that you shouldn’t get involved with me” his tone changed as he sagged his shoulders “I didn’t think this would happen again…” he shook his head, and ran a hand through his hair.

‘Again? …Ah.’ Ivan nodded “Thank you for your consideration but I don’t regret getting involved with you, far from it actually. I have enjoyed the time with you immensely and…you are not the only one with an unusual past…” he finished with a small quirk of the corner of his lips.

Matthew looked up at Ivan, walking over to him “What do you mean by that?”

“I never linger in one area for too long, another reason I’m familiar with so many cultural dishes. But that is a topic for another time” Ivan concluded with a smile.

“Okay…” Matthew quirked an eyebrow at the man’s answer, but decided not to pry. “Thank you, Ivan, so much, for dinner, and for dessert. I’ll be up very late tonight, but I’ll try to be quiet as possible” he gave a courteous smile “and everything will be finished by morning.”

“Alright, don’t leave a mess and be careful of the neighbors” Ivan warned with a warm smile “Clarice wakes up around two and sits in front of the window that faces the street for about fifteen minutes before going back to bed.” Ivan stood “Goodnight and try to get some rest, I will save some breakfast for whenever you wake tomorrow” he finished and started to walk to his room for a shower.

“Okay, thank you, Ivan. Sleep well” Matthew nodded, making a mental note of the information. First he made sure that the house was entirely shut and secure, drapes over the windows, doors locked and shut. Secondly, he changed his clothes. The blond tied back his hair, free of loose strands, and went into the guestroom where John lay and covered his face with a nearby pillow, deciding suffocation would be the best way to take care of him. He held the pillow firmly over the man’s face until his arms ceased to flail, thumping against the bed as he struggled.

Ivan had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the noise across the hall. He was rather tempted to stop Matthew and stock up on his resources since John was so conveniently there but he dismissed the thought reasoning that he didn’t know what might be in the man’s blood and that it still seemed a bit too soon for Matthew to know his little secret. Ivan simply ignored the sounds and retired to bed.  
He woke reasonably early the next morning and went to make breakfast, though not without pausing next to Matthew’s door for any sounds but all was silent. He kept a roving eye trained on the walls and floor to look for any evidence of the last night’s activity but none ‘Good’ he thought as he gathered things for a simple breakfast of eggs, toast, and bacon. He made enough for Matthew to eat as well, whenever he woke, and sat down to read as he ate.

Matthew walked out of his room and down the hall with a sluggish place. He sat down at the kitchen table with an exhausted look, hair strewn about and messy and eyes weary. He looked towards the archway of the kitchen to greet Ivan groggily “Good morning.”

“Good morning, were you able to sleep at all?” Ivan asked taking in the disheveled look.

“Hardly” Matthew replied with a soft grunt as he shifted blearily in his chair, rubbing his eyes before looking back up at Ivan. “…Your tools are very precise. Perforating the skin and disfiguration held no issue.”

“Thank you” he said with a smile “I try to keep my tools in good condition; many of them, including my kitchen knives, are surgical grade stainless steel.” Ivan stood and took the warm plate from the oven “Here” he said, setting the plate in front of Matthew “what would you like to drink?”

“Milk, please. Thank you” Matthew looked up from the plate, tilting his head slightly at the other, interest in the man increasing. “Do you have practice with medical work, Ivan?”  
He found it quite strange yet fascinating that the man was so nonchalant about a conversation concerning homicide.

Ivan filled a glass and set in front of Matthew before sitting across from him and tending to his own meal “I have some training, perhaps to the level of basic EMT, along with what I need to know for various patients but it’s nothing to the level of a practicing doctor.”

Matthew smiled admirably at the man’s integrity, especially towards a stranger “You don’t have to be so honest with me, Ivan. Especially since I haven’t been entirely truthful myself” he said as he took a bite of the eggs and sausage on his plate. “Mm…and what is this breakfast?”

“I see no reason not to be honest” Ivan said simply “and don’t worry” he smiled “I have my little secrets as well. As for the breakfast, duck eggs and a simple pre-prepared sausage I pulled out of the kitchen freezer” he said.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way” Matthew returned the smile and drank from the glass of milk before eating more of the delicious breakfast. “Why are you so comfortable with this? I should be in police custody right now, if we are being honest.”

“That would be terribly rude, don’t you agree? You have been a wonderful housemate and you have been nothing but courteous to me and others. I see no reason to poison this relationship by doing something so unnecessary, as long as the evidence is disposed of” he said simply.

Matthew smiled gratefully, taking a few more bites of food “Thank you very much for your hospitality and understanding. By the way, is that secretary position still up for grabs? I’d like to start carrying my own weight again, especially since my leg has healed now.” The blond was itching to get out of the house and back to some type of work rather than freeload.

“Of course” he responded with a smile “you can start tomorrow.” Ivan finished his plate and gathered his dishes to wash.

Matthew looked at his fork and then up at Ivan “May I ask something else?”

"Go ahead" Ivan said with a slight tilt of his head.

“Why _did_ you pick me up that night at the stoplight?” he asked curiously.

“I found you attractive, I still do” Ivan answered simply and rather bluntly before going more in depth “I would have simply passed by however if you had not come to me. When you spoke it was evident that you were new and the bruise on your arm was a sign of mistreatment so I wanted to give you some time to relax without having to worry about pleasing someone.”

Matthew found a soft warm blush brushing his cheeks and the tips of his ears at the compliment “Th-thank you…” he stuttered, clearly emotionally affected by the other’s brusque retort. Due to recent events, he had forgotten about the illustrious and alluring violet gaze from that night which presently attracted him as it had then. His Russian host had such an intoxicating charm, and it was nice to receive a reminder. “I hope I’m not prying, but that response begs for an answer as to why you’re still a bachelor? I mean, wealthy, charming, stable, caring, elegant, hospitable…the city must be blind" Matthew laughed lightly.

Ivan chuckled “You flatter me but I suppose I can appear intimidating and more than a little unusual.”

“Nothing wrong with either of those things” Matthew replied with a smile “every person has a little eccentricity.” He took a sip of milk before speaking again “That being said, I feel that I can expose mine around you.” He had hidden his sociopathic tendencies with naivety and vulnerability up until he met Ivan. “Because you understand…you’re not afraid of me” he looked down at the table, voice softening.

“You have given me no reason to fear, yes, so as you say it’s action versus reaction” Ivan smiled as he put the dishes away “it pleases me that you can finally relax. I doubt it was pleasant living with so many strangers with such thoughts.”

Matthew stood up from the table “I’m glad to be away from that place.” He shuddered at the remembrance of the Dollhouse and all of the repulsive things he witnessed—and in such a short time. “The _filth_ and the _noise_ …the sleazy men…” he grimaced in disgust. There were certainly things that had happened there he wouldn’t dare to speak of.

“I don’t dare imagine” Ivan answered taking Matthew’s empty plate and glass and washing those as well “but eventually time will cleanse your memories” Ivan said.

“Yes but, how much time?” Matthew wondered rhetorically as he sighed “I never should have gotten involved with Alfred…” he muttered lowly.

“Are you comfortable with sharing?” Ivan asked in a neutral tone, not wanting to pressure Matthew either way but hoping he would talk.

“Is this a therapy session?” Matthew asked as he looked up at the other.

Ivan smiled a bit “I am simply curious and I believe that it may help to go over what happened but this need not be a session unless you would like it to be.”

“It would seem more appropriate if we were in your office, I think…if that’s okay” he added. He truly believed it would help him, but only with the suitable setting.

“Tomorrow then, before or after work” Ivan said, satisfied for the time being with Matthew’s answer, though he would prefer doing it here, finding that home was a more comfortable setting but he would go with Matthew’s wishes.

The next day

The two men walked up the steps to the tall marble building as a sea of black umbrellas on the crowded street shielded the citizens beneath from a heavy pouring rain. The slick, glossy roads showed translucent reflections of street lights and passing cars. “The city really has a life of its own, doesn’t it?” Matthew commented as he pushed open the heavy double doors.

“It does which is why I prefer to live just outside of the city. The excitement is there but when I seek it” Ivan replied as they walked in and went to his office.

“Completely understandable” Matthew replied as he removed his coat and hung it on the nearby rack before he went to sit across from what he assumed was Ivan’s chair. He looked around the large room, another set of spiral stairs led up to the library where the back wall was lined with filled bookshelves “Do you get a lot of reading done here?”

“On occasion such as when an appointment is canceled but I have a couple of patients that are bibliophiles and the sight of books helps to ease their nerves” Ivan said as he hung his jacket on the back of his chair and sat down, facing Matthew.

“Ah” Matthew nodded simply. He turned back to Ivan “So where do I start?”

“Wherever you like” Ivan said “we have plenty of time before the doors officially open and we can always continue later.”

“I guess I’ll start with Mr. Kirkland” Matthew said, beginning to reminisce “he was my English teacher at Covenwood Ridge High School.”

Ivan took out a little notepad to jot down details and observances as Matthew continued “And why is he important?”

Matthew sighed “He was new there, we both were. I knew he would be important the moment after he called my name for attendance. _‘Matthew Williams’ said the new instructor, looking up from the roll as the blond answered in a soft voice, “...here”_ “…Because of the way he looked at me.” _The man’s emerald eyes were filled with sovereignty._ “…Vulnerability…that was what he saw in me.” _He gave a slight smirk before going back down the list._

He felt Matthew pause and stall for a moment so he prompted him “Why were you vulnerable?” he asked, rather than letting the question sit.

“I was…meek.” _‘Matthew’ He looked up nervously from his textbook as his name was called. ‘I would like you to stay after class’_ “He wanted to exploit that.” The blonde looked down at the floor, wringing his hands in his lap. _’Look at me’ he said firmly, waiting for the student’s eyes to meet his before speaking again._

“You mentioned previously that you were abused, was he the source?” Ivan asked carefully, wanting to get the answers but not wanting to trigger a negative response.

Matthew’s eyes met with Ivan’s for a moment before descending back to the floor. _A sharp slap stung his face as the student looked down again, serving as a reminder that he should always make eye contact with the man._ “No” the blond replied “he helped me.”

Ivan took note at the distant, almost cold tone “How did he help you?”

“He taught me respect” Matthew said after a long pause.

“Do you feel you benefited from him? Would you regret forgetting about him?” Ivan asked with a neutral, clinical tone; he wanted information first and foremost and he was making sure his tone did not guide Matthew’s responses either way.

“Yes” _The student gasped softly in surprise as the teacher crushed his glasses in his tightened fist, and when it opened again a blur of pulverized glass and wire scattered the floor. ‘From now on I will be your eyes, Matthew.’_ “and no.”

Ivan’s eyes narrowed a bit in thought “What happened to Mr. Kirkland? Did you stay in contact?”

Matthew nodded “I lived with him for a while.” _The police siren wailed down the street, and soon the blue and cherry lights flashed, flickering on the student’s terrified face as he stared in horror at the two bodies lying on the floor soaked in pools of blood. The teacher hugged him tightly, rubbing his head to comfort him as he sobbed ‘Come with me’ He took his hand and led him out of the back door where his car was parked._ “He took me in after my parents were murdered.”

Ivan was surprised at the amount of trauma that Matthew had experienced and he felt like they were just scraping the surface of it. He wondered if he should ever tell Matthew about his preference for human meat or if he should keep up the mystery of the charade to add some form of normalcy to his life. “Did you witness their murder? How did it occur?”

Without missing a beat Matthew said “I killed them.” _‘It’s okay. I’ll protect you, Matthew.’ Arthur placed a hand on the blond’s shoulder. ‘I know you didn’t mean to do it.’_

Ivan nodded and continued “You mentioned justice previously was it an act of enacting justice?”

“More of a purge…‘for my benefit’ he said” Matthew responded, his eyes still cast down. _‘You didn’t know what you were doing.’ Arthur said casually as he rubbed the blood on a stunned Matthew’s face and clothes and hands. ‘I’ll protect you.’_ “I killed them because he said I did.”

“You were the root and he was the true cause?” Ivan offered for clarity before continuing “What happened after you went to live with him, did you continue school?”

“No, they were the cause” Matthew explained. “They were obstructions that simply had to be removed. Cause and effect.” Matthew paused for a moment to shift in his chair. “School went on like nothing had happened: I went to class, he taught, we went home, but I was also homeschooled”

“What were they obstructing?” Ivan asked.

“His influence” Matthew replied. _‘I don’t want you staying after school with that Mr. Kirkland anymore” the blond woman instructed as she looked worriedly at her son from the stairs. He thought of telling her, so she could help him—so she could get him out of this. But instead he remembered what he’d been told, and walked downstairs to hand her the note the teacher had written._ “He didn’t want them to interfere.”

Ivan wrote down a few more notes, finding the way that the situation was unraveling quite unusual “What did he teach you; besides what was part of the school curriculum?”

“…” Matthew hesitated with his answer, and looked down at the floor, fumbling with his sleeve as he had at the diner with Ivan. “I…I don’t remember” he swallowed hard, eyes shifting back up to Ivan and then back down.

“It’s alright if you can’t remember or if you simply don’t want to tell me, perhaps in time that will change. This is about making you feel more comfortable overall so we can save that for later if you wish. Are there any other memories or people that have influenced you?” Ivan asked as he took notes on Matthew’s skittish body language.

Matthew was just about to speak when a man burst through the doors with dark, wild eyes rimmed with red “Dr. Braginsky! You forgot about me…I have been standing out here for our session, and you said you wouldn’t forget about me but you did!! Why did you forget! Am I not good enough?? Are you tired of me!!” the man cried out in hysterics as he sank down the wall and burst into tears.  
Matthew turned to stare briefly at the frantic man before slowly turning back to the other, raising his eyebrows.

Ivan’s eyes widened momentarily before he calmed himself to address the man “Mr. Vargas, it’s good to see you. I did not expect to see you this early, we still have about ten minutes before your appointment but if you would like I can see you right after I show Mr. Williams where he will be working” he said with a smile and gently guided the man up so that he was standing instead of slouched in a crying heap on the floor.

Feliciano stood up and wiped his tears with a tissue from the box on Ivan’s desk. “Okay. I’ll wait for you here” the man replied with a sniffle and went to sit on the couch as Matthew followed Ivan out the room and down the hall.

“Thank you” Ivan responded as he walked out with Matthew in tow. Once they were out of earshot Ivan spoke again “I apologize for the interruption, he has been at least twenty minutes late for every previous appointment” he explained with the slightest hint of annoyance at the unexpected development. They stopped at an elegant, walnut wood desk “I would like you to take calls and manage appointments and if we have new clients I would like you to get their information, the sheets for that are premade and are located in the second drawer on the left. Thank you and we can continue your session later if you wish.”

Matthew smiled as he glanced at the desk and then back at Ivan “Thank you, Ivan. And I’d like to continue after your other appointments. Would you like me to start now?”

“Yes, please” Ivan said “though with such an unexpected start I hope the rest of the day progresses well.”

“I’m sure everything will go—” just as he spoke he was interrupted by a phone ringing on the desk. Matthew sat in the plush rolling chair and picked up the phone “You’ve reached Doctor Ivan Braginsky’s desk; my name is Matthew Williams. How can I help you today?” He flashed Ivan in a grin and went to the appointment notebook to write down notes “Tuesday at 9:30? Yes, he is available. And your name, sir? Bon…Bonnefoy, ah Bonnefoy! Hmm, yes it’s French isn’t it?” Matthew chuckled “I have some French in me, yes.” It was clear that the other man was trying to make conversation but Matthew tried to keep it professional “Okay, Mr. Bonnefoy, we’ll see you then. Good bye, sir.” –click— Matthew waited for a response from Ivan as he noticed that the other had been watching.

Ivan smiled “You’re a natural and I have no doubt you will do wonderfully. Thank you for taking the job and I will treat you to lunch at twelve, does that sound good?”

Matthew beamed at the complimentary praise “Thank you, Doctor” he giggled, “that’s sounds lovely. I’ll see you at twelve, then.”

“See you then” Ivan responded before returning to his office to see Feliciano. “Mr. Vargas, how are you this morning?”

Feliciano dabbed at his puffy eyes with a tissue before tucking it back into his pocket “ _So_ much better now that I am able to see you, Dr. Braginsky!” His light brown eyes shimmered cheerily as he gazed at Ivan “I was looking forward to our appointment today—did you miss me too? I haven’t seen you since yesterday.”

Ivan smiled “I did and it is good to see you as well. I’m glad you are better and I am sorry that I was not able to see you immediately but I was talking with Mr. Williams about some business matters.” Ivan grabbed a little notebook that had been decorated by the little Italian just incase he wanted to take notes and set it to the side “Did you enjoy your breakfast?” he asked, settling into a more casual conversation than the one he had had with Matthew.

“Oh, the blond man? Ah, thank goodness” the auburn haired man sighed in relief “I thought he was taking my place—taking my spot—I thought you were leaving me! But I am glad you didn’t forget me—oh, and I skipped breakfast today so that I wouldn't be late.” He smiled and stared dreamily out of the picture window “I met the most charming man today on the train…”

Ivan tsked gently, without malice “I would never forget you” he said with a smile “and no one could ever replace you so you should eat a good meal when you get up, it’s not healthy to go without” he explained before getting back on topic when he notice that the other was staring out the window. “That is good, what are your thoughts on him?”

“Well, he is very smart and I love his blond hair and his eyes are very blue and he is very muscular and strong and he thinks I am very good looking and kind” Feliciano rambled on and on about the man on the train, face flushing and eyes dilating as he spoke, still gazing out of the window.

‘Has found possible romantic interest’ Ivan wrote before posing a question “You seem quite enamored with this man, did you get his name?”

Feliciano looked at Ivan, snapping out of his daze for a moment “Oh, ah—we never spoke but…I just know we are made for each other~” he replied before turning his attention back toward the window with a soft smile.

Ivan nodded writing again ‘Client formed romantic attachment without contact to male resembling childhood love mentioned in earlier sessions.’ Ivan glanced up and took little notes next to the main line about his body language. He watched him closely for any and all reaction to the next line “Do you remember what we discussed some sessions past? You need to try to be careful about whom you form attachments to; it will help guard your heart.”

“Oh—I remember, but this man is different—he is so strong and so handsome just like Mathias!! But his hair is even more blond than Mathias’ hair” he continued absentmindedly. “And I know he will guard my heart very well”

“But you don’t know if his heart belongs to another” Ivan warned “and you don’t have a way to contact him to start a platonic relationship, let alone a romantic relationship.”

“Ah, you’re right, Doctor Braginsky…” the auburn haired man said softly as his shoulders sagged. “Oh! But I was able to borrow a schedule he had on the chair beside him and he see where he takes the train every afternoon, and every night—to a green building downtown.”

Ivan tensed just a bit; the other was more persistent with the newcomer than he had been with others. “Now Mr. Vargas it’s rude to keep such a thing without his knowledge and you may worry him if you…” Ivan cut himself off ‘There’s only one green building downtown…’ “Feliciano” Ivan started anew, using the other’s first name to be sure he had his attention “you need to be careful around that building and the people that associate with it, including this mysterious blond.”

Feliciano valued the ashen blond's opinion quite highly "Ah, I am sorry, Doctor Braginsky" he lowered his head, hands in his lap "I will be careful."

“Thank you” Ivan said with a smile and relaxed a bit “I do care for your well-being and I don’t want something bad happening” he said, rewarding the other with a bit of affection. “Now, I would like you to return the schedule to him and properly introduce yourself but try not to rush things, alright?”

“Alright” Feliciano agreed with a soft, humble smile “thank you, Dr. Braginsky. You always give me the best advice” the man said sincerely, light brown eyes shining.

“You’re welcome” he spoke gently as he leaned back and relaxed in his chair. He glanced at the little clock on his desk; they still had some time left “How is work going for you?”

“Ah, the hospital is—well, busy…” Feliciano began “but everyone is doing well! The boy I told you about—Peter? He is recovering very nicely, and he covered his room with pictures drawn from the markers I bought him.” He smiled cheerily “I love to see him happy, Doctor. It brings me such joy to see the patients happy, but when the children are happy…” The auburn haired client paused for a moment as he mused about his occupation, and the contentment it gave him, eyes beginning to water “…I just feel that I am wanted and needed and…it feels so wonderful…”

“That is wonderful” Ivan responded, a small bit of rare warmth in his tone “I’m pleased that things are working out.” He recalled the initial trouble of getting the young man a job, the sessions and paperwork required had taken nearly a year to complete, still longer to get the other to this stable point where he was trusted to interact with younger patients but it was where he was most comfortable and children did seem to adore him. “It sounds like you have found your place.”

Feliciano wiped his eyes and smiled “Thank you, Doctor” he replied with a little sniffle “I think that maybe soon I will be better as well.” He stood up and took his coat from the chair and buttoned it up before walking towards the door with the conclusion of the session. He hoped, and even prayed, that the blue eyed blond from that morning would be a part of his life.

“You have come a long way and I have faith in your abilities” Ivan said and bid the other farewell, watching him leave through the now open door. He took the little red notebook and made his final observations for the session. ‘He has indeed improved from the initial meetings and has thrived in a clinical care setting, in particularly with long term patients and terminal cases as he understands that death is out of his control; he is able to let them go with minimal upset. Seems most content when speaking of the adults because the children, whom more easily form attachment, still draw stronger emotion though he is much happier working with them.”  
He wrote this and more, smaller observations, as he waited for the next client.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little chapter and the dynamic between everyone that's still evolving. There's still plenty more to come and I'll post the fifth chapter next week and don't forget; I always love a comment, especially if there was a particular part you enjoyed! ;)
> 
> ~Poison


	5. Chapter 5

Matthew glanced down at his watch and noticed the time. ‘12:00…I suppose he’s finished now?’ he thought to himself, pulling out the current appointment book and flipping to the present date. His finger slid down the page as he skimmed all of the names he’d crossed off.  
He walked up the stairs and down the wide hallway to his Ivan’s office and knocked on the door.

Ivan glanced up and smiled when he saw Matthew. “Ready to eat?” he asked as he set the little tomato and pasta stickered notebook down and stood.

Matthew nodded with a small smile in return, and began to button up his coat and slide the strap of his umbrella over his wrist as he stood in the doorway, noticing the view from the window of the gray and stormy city street. “I take it everything went well?”

“Yes. He has made excellent progress” Ivan stated as he slipped on his jacket and grabbed one of the umbrellas by the door. “Do you have anything in particular in mind?” he asked as they wanted out to greet the busy streets.

“How do you feel about Italian food?” Matthew asked as he walked down the steps and up the pavement a few blocks to Ivan’s parking space. The streetlight glowed on the drops of rain beading down the lustrous car.

“Sounds lovely” Ivan sat as they sat in the dry car “there should be a nice place about ten minutes from here. Ah, do you recall when my next appointment is?” he asked as he pulled out of the little parking area.

Matthew glanced toward his left as he snapped on his seatbelt, lavender eyes narrowing slightly in thought. “10:30 pm, a new client—goes by Mr. Rice…” Matthew brushed a few drops of rain from his coat and looked up at Ivan “…he called to confirm a few hours ago.”

“That leaves us with quite a bit of time unless someone walks in. Would you like to continue your session when we return?” Ivan offered.

Matthew’s eyes shifted from Ivan to the floor, as he began unconsciously wringing his hands “Ah...sure.” He looked up at the other with a weak smile before realizing what he was doing with his hands and shoving them in his lap. He honestly wanted to continue, and hoped that the session might help him.

Ivan saw the hesitation from the corner of his eye “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He honestly wanted to learn more and try to ease the other’s worry but he did not wish for him to be so uncomfortable; time would help if Ivan himself could not.

Matthew sighed gently “I’m fine, it’s alright—really” he said with a reassuring smile. “I’m just…it’s hard to revisit the past when I’ve tried so hard to put it behind me, but…I want to heal…I honestly do” he replied earnestly, eyes on Ivan’s violet gaze of concern.

Ivan offered a small smile “I will do what I can to help and have no fear, anything and everything is completely confidential.”

Matthew returned the man’s smile genuinely “Thank you” he was glad to be able to confide in the man.

Ivan found he truly enjoyed the younger man’s smile but made no comment of it as they pulled up to the little restaurant “This place was recommended to me by a client as the best in the city, have you been here?” he asked, parking in the adjacent lot before stepping out with his umbrella in tow.

Matthew shook as his head as he opened the passenger door, opening his umbrella as he sat on the seat’s edge “No, but I’m sure I’ll enjoy it.” He stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him, and began walking towards the building beneath the umbrella’s black canopy. The restaurant was fashioned of brick with a broad, green and white striped awning jutting outward. The polished windows glowed with yellow gas lamp light that offered warmth and welcome to the damp, grey atmosphere just outside its doors. The doors opened as they stepped up from the street to the paved walkway, and immediately an aroma of pastas and savory sauces streamed through the air on rivulets and currents of hot steam, drawing them in with the promise of a delicious meal and good company, judging by the soft Italian music spilling hauntingly through the quiet, content chatter of the restaurant’s many patrons.

‘It’s quite a lovely place’ Ivan mused as they walked to the hostess “Good day” he greeted “table for two please.”  
She greeted them with an excitable flourish, led them to an empty table, and asked if they needed any special accommodations to which Ivan responded with a negative and she left to return to her post with a promise that someone would be with them shortly.  
Ivan glanced about, people watching and taking in the ambiance. It was decorated in deep, rich reds and soft eggshell white. At first glance it may seem as though the restaurant would be more suited to a quick dine in but with the lavish decorating and gentle music, it seemed to implore you to linger and enjoy.

Matthew looked at the menu for a while in deep contemplation before delivering a response. “ _Hypnotism_ ” he said simply as he looked up at Ivan.

“In reference to? The atmosphere? Yes, I believe it is a form of subconscious manipulation. The owner certainly did their research.” Ivan glanced though the menu for his meal and noted the color choices and patterns, in particularly with the more expensive food items and alcoholic drinks to draw attention.

Matthew quirked a brow at the other with a slight tilt of his head “What? No, no, I meant you can use hypnotism for our session.” He chuckled lightly at the man’s misinterpretation “It would be a lot more effective that way” he added as the waiter came to the table.

Ivan chuckled a bit “My mistake but we can give it a try though I am fairly new to the technique.” The waiter stopped by their table with a little notebook and introduced himself before asking for their orders.  
Ivan handed over his menu and spoke “Water and gnocchi please.”

“And I’ll have the fried mozzarella with pasta Puttanesca, and water to drink, please” He gave the menu back to the waiter and returned to his conversation with Ivan as the man walked off toward the kitchen. “I wouldn’t mind serving as a guinea pig of sorts,” he told the other. “You can use different methods and record the results with each one” he said sincerely.

“That would certainly benefit research but are you sure you would be comfortable with that?” Ivan asked cautiously “It would leave you susceptible to whatever I ask without the ability to deny clearly worded questions.” It was an exaggeration but it was best to warn against the worst possible effects.

“I can handle it” Matthew nodded, reassuring the other with a slightly buoyant smile as he relaxed in his chair. Their water came back to the table with two glasses of ice water and set them down before going back to the kitchen to retrieve their food.

“As you wish” Ivan acceded, taking a sip of water “I will do what I can to ease some of the memories.”

~~Time Skip: Start of Matthew’s Session~~

Matthew took a deep breath, drawing it out slowly as he closed his eyes in thought and relaxed in his chair across from Ivan’s. “Okay…I’m ready” he said as his eyes opened, arms propped on both rests attached to the sides of the chair.

Ivan started the metronome and spoke evenly, monotonously “Relax and focus on the sound. I will count down from five, once I reach one you will be completely relaxed and comfortable” Ivan explained, a calm confidence in his form as he started the countdown. “Five…four…three…two…one… You are now relaxed and all tension has left your body.” Ivan continued until he was certain of the other’s state and moved on to the next step “Describe to me what you ate the night we had the neighbors over for dinner” he said firmly to test the other’s reactions and ease him into the mindset of that night.

The blond’s fingers that had been curling around the ends of the arm rests unfurled as he sat back serenely in his chair, his head tilting forward as his eyes drooped shut, his breathing silent and steady with the constant rhythm of the metronome. All other sounds ceased, all other movements stilled. He started to reply to Ivan’s question. “I ate blood pudding…steak, borscht…and for dessert I had black forest cake” he answered simply.

“You are doing wonderfully” Ivan encouraged “you recall making those dishes earlier that day” he stated rather than asked “what were your thoughts on the eye you found in the freezer?” he finished, curiosity getting the better of him.

Matthew paused for a moment, thinking that the question was irrelevant, but perhaps Ivan was still trying to ease him into the more difficult inquiries. “Doubt. Surprise. Fascination…” he droned “…I found it delightfully strange…yet, all the same, unsettling.”

Ivan had to remind himself that it was very likely, though not certain, that Matthew would remember everything discussed so he pulled away from that particular line of topics and went back to his previous notes and questions “What are your thoughts on Mr. Kirkland, the teacher you were living with in high school?”

Matthew’s breathing heightened slightly in fear at the mention of the name “Mr. Kirkland—I-I know the rules…I know all of the rules…” The confidence with which he'd spoken diminished, replaced with the tone of a timid young man.

“Recite the rules to me” Ivan commanded, searching the possibilities of the connection of these rules to the teachings Matthew had forgotten.

“Th-the quieter you become the more you can hear…never tell…I have no eyes… Always purge the stains…I have no life if not for you…b-bad dolls are put away…” Matthew whispered with a trembling tone in his voice, a dark note tinting the last regulation.

Ivan’s eyed narrowed as he took in the information, writing everything down quickly “Where is Kirkland now?”

Matthew shook his head, shoulders tensing as he spoke “I don’t know.”

“That’s alright” Ivan said pulling back the conversation a bit “breathe once…twice…and relax.” Once Matthew had calmed a bit and Ivan was once again sure that he wouldn’t lose control over Matthew’s thoughts he spoke again “What brought you to the Dollhouse? What led that course of action?”

Matthew calmed himself with a few deep breaths before speaking again “…Alfred. He’s the reason…” he responded. “Mr. Kirkland wanted him…so I had to lure him…but Mr. Kirkland didn’t know that Alfred had a superior who planned to do the same to me…” there was a hint of a laugh in his tone at the irony in the situation.

“Why did Kirkland want Alfred?” Ivan asked remembering the young blond that appeared to be Matthew’s superior at the Dollhouse and wondering if he was the man in question.

“He said he was a present for me…and my first lesson” Matthew said menacingly.

“What was he teaching you?” Ivan asked cautiously, wary of the dark turn Matthew was taking. He wondered what exactly the connection could be between this event and Kirkland’s disappearance from Matthew’s life.

“Doll making…and rule number four” Matthew whispered, head tilted slightly downward as his hair fell into his face, eyes narrowed to glowing lavender slits.

Ivan’s eyes narrowed, the term far too familiar to a case he had been requested for “Did he make people into dolls?”

“Yes” Matthew nodded solemnly and calmly “but he said Alfred would have made a nice pet if he’d been pure…”

“How did he choose the people and how did he judge if they were pure?” Ivan asked; intent to gather valuable information on Dollmaker incase any new leads came forth.

“Rule number one” Matthew said in a hushed tone with a sad smile. “He’d been watching Alfred for a while, even before he met me, he was one of his regulars” he explained “but he never laid a finger on Alfred…just took pictures…but he always said he wished he could break him…he hated his self-reliance.”

“What happened the night you were to lure Alfred to him?”

“…Mr. Kirkland knew all of his targets…including the most sexually deviant ones…” _Matthew watched from the other side of the street as his superior’s victim stood on the adjacent street corner, smoking a cigarette. He noticed the lash marks and bruises covering his body and face as he turned to meet Matthew’s gaze. The quiet blond offered the prostitute a gentle smile, ‘Ah, are…you alright?’ The lavender eyed man asked the other. The blue eyed man glared, ‘Do I look alright’ He snapped, blowing out rings of dark smoke. When he looked up and saw the other’s unhappy expression, he sighed with a feeling of guilt, ‘I’m sorry. What do you want?’ he asked as nicely as he could._ “I took him out for a burger and we started talking.”

“After you went out did you meet up with Kirkland?” Ivan asked, wondering how Alfred could have escaped only to end up at the Dollhouse in the hands of his master.

“Yes” Matthew replied “but only me since Alfred was called back early” he explained. “But the next time we met, he paid for lunch. After we talked for a while I became very attached to him. I guess it was his charm—or maybe his smile…he just made me feel like…he could save me…” _‘I know someone who can help you’ His blue eyes shined enchantingly as he smiled._ “I told him about Mr. Kirkland…I didn’t mean to—I just…” he trailed off, lost in thoughts of that night. _A sharp slap stung his cheek as Arthur’s shadow loomed over him. ‘What happened to Barbie doll, Matthew” he asked calmly. The blond held his aching face, wincing as he looked up at the other. ‘I…I don’t want to do this anymore.’ he said a bit boldly, perhaps believing in his delusion that some of the heroic blond’s valor had rubbed off on him. ‘I like Alfred, and I’m not going to help you hurt him’ that intrepid retort earned him a savage beating from the older man. The trembling blond coughed up blood as he panted at the bottom of the stairwell, clutching his ribs. The man shook his head and tsked his student ‘He’s certainly begun to poison your delicate little mind, but fret not, love. We’ll surely remedy that. You merely require a refresher is all.’ He stooped down in front of the younger, green eyes narrowed as he spoke in a calloused tone. ‘Will you please tell me what rules four and six are, Matthew?” The weak blond kept quiet as he lay disheveled and battered on the hard floor, his silence earning him a few heavy blows to the ribs. The student whimpered as he doubled over in pain. ‘Four. And six.’ Arthur firmly repeated, his tone much more of a command than a request. The student whispered, ‘…Always p-purge the stains…’ ‘Good’ Arthur pet his head. ‘And, have you followed this rule?’ he asked with a tilt of his head. The student shook his head, and received another slap. ‘No’ he spoke up, realizing his mistake. ‘That’s right’ Arthur stood up, walking casually to the other side of the room. ‘And what happens when you don’t follow the rules?’_ “Six” Matthew said simply.

Ivan connected the trailing off with the last rule and he felt a small bit of concern for the younger man ‘He was hurt in ways that can’t be repaired so easily…’ he thought sympathetically. “He hurt you, is that why you went to the Dollhouse?”

“I went to Alfred” Matthew responded “the dollhouse just happened to come with him… It felt wonderful to…have someone notice…"

“Notice? You? Was that when you learned his master’s goal?” Ivan asked. “Do you miss Alfred?” he asked another question with a slightly different tone, a hint of unknown emotion coloring the words.

Matthew kept silent for a few moments, one of his hands tightening into a fist. “…Have someone notice something was _wrong!_ ” he exclaimed angrily, slamming his fist on the arm rest. His shoulders then sagged as the tension descended and he eased back in his chair again “…I miss what I thought he was…” he whispered with a broken tone to his voice.

Ivan’s eyes widened a bit at the sudden change but calmed again as Matthew did “Are you happier now than you were?”

Matthew opened his lavender eyes slightly, now watery, and locked them onto Ivan’s violets. “…You saved me” he said in a hush tone with a frail smile “you saved me from hell.”

Ivan smiled softly “Would you leave given the chance?”

“Why would I want to leave someone so wonderful to me?” Matthew replied, a tear slipping down his cheek.

Ivan reached out automatically and brushed away the tear “Thank you…” he answered softly, barely a breath but still audible. He decided now would be a good time to bring Matthew back so, once he finally pulled his hand away, he repeated the monotone words from before “Close your eyes…focus on my voice…now breath deeply. I will count from one up to five and when I reach five you will wake feeling happy and relaxed.” He paused for a moment to allow Matthew to absorb the instructions before he continued with the count “One…two…three…four…five…” He saw Matthew’s eyes flutter before opening “How do you feel?” he asked, curious if the ‘waking’ part of the trance was successful and wondering if Matthew would remember anything said as it could go either way.

Matthew looked at Ivan with a pleasant grin as he relaxed in his chair. His brow furrowed as he touched a hand to his face and felt the dampness on his finger, drawing it back and quirking his brow. “We must have made some real progress, huh?” he chuckled lightly and dabbed his face with a tissue.

“Indeed” Ivan responded with a small smile “would you like to look over the notes or leave that for another session?”

Matthew shook his head “Those are more for you than me” he smiled gently in response. “I feel a little…drained” he said, a yawn escaping him.

“If you would like, there is a lounge down the hall to the left. There’s a couch you can rest on though I can’t say whether or not it’s comfortable” Ivan said with a soft chuckle.

"That sounds lovely" Matthew smiled and stood up, walking towards the door. "I think these sessions are going to really help me" he said to Ivan before walking out and shutting the door behind him as he made his way to the lounge.

“I hope so” Ivan responded recalling the fear and anger coating the young blond’s words at the mention of Kirkland’s treatment of him. Once the door was closed he sighed to himself and uncharacteristically ran a hand through his hair to focus his thoughts on Matthew’s past and how it may be that Matthew might share the fondness that Ivan had developed while they were living together.

Matthew sat back in the lounge chair and sighed softly, resting gently against the plush, pearl white seat. He found that he felt a bit mentally lighter after his session with Ivan, and a lot less burdened.

Ivan thought of his own feelings for the blond and recalled a few positive responses from Matthew but there was one thing Ivan had to be sure of; whether Matthew would accept the little social taboo that Ivan has kept from him. The stores of the meat were running quite low and Ivan would need to restock but it would be difficult to properly do so with Matthew there and unaware. He closed the notebook he had be writing in and decided that if they were to do another session then Ivan would look into Matthew’s past and see what he knew about the nanny’s recipe.

There were heavy, calm footsteps heard coming down the hall as the tall shadow of a silhouetted figure took its place on the wall. Though his trench coat hid his face, it was easy to tell he was indeed a man; strands of blond hair peering out from under his hat that he removed as he came to Doctor Ivan Braginsky’s open office door. He knocked on the frame courteously before walking inside, brandishing a police issued badge “Dr. Braginsky, I presume. I’m Detective Rice of the Covenwood Ridge Police Department, Special Forces division; we spoke on the phone earlier. I trust your secretary notified you of my appointment as well?”

Ivan looked towards the door and found the state of dress odd, at least indoors but he spoke up anyway “I apologize, it slipped my mind. Please, hang your coat on the stand by the door and have a seat” he said as he put the notebook in one of the little locked drawers with the others.

“Thank you” Detective Rice replied, unbuttoning his coat and hanging it up one of the pegs of the rack by the door. He went over to the chair where Matthew had been sitting. He donned a pleasant smile and extended his hand to Ivan “And thank you for taking the time to meet with me.”

“It is no problem at all” Ivan said with a courteous smile as he shook the other’s hand “what would you like to discuss?”

Rice’s smile faded as he sat back in his chair “I’ve been called in to take on a particularly disturbing case” he said solemnly “have you heard of the Dollmaker, Dr. Braginsky?”

“I have” Ivan rested his elbows on his desk and folded his hands “I was asked to profile him but they did not have any workable information. Has there been a lead?”

“Thursday night at approximately 9:30 pm, he was being transported to Baltimore Penitentiary for the Criminally Insane, but he escaped during the drive. The driver as well as the other guards had their throats slit, and his restraints were left at the scene, but they weren’t broken. It is speculated that he dislocated one of his fingers and was able to slip out of them that way, so he might be a bit sloppier in his…work” Rice explained. “Sunday afternoon, the body of a young man was discovered. We suspect it may be His work, though there are quite a few dissimilarities.” The man pulled a photo from his pants pocket and held it out in front of Ivan. “The victim was gutted and strung up from the ceiling in the Joseph Meyerhoff Symphony theatre.” The strands in the photograph were thin and white, as if stretched out, similar to the process involved in making violin strings. “There may be a pattern as well—he has gone after primarily blue eyed blondes. But his latest victim is just the opposite of that.” The young man in the photo had dark hair and slightly tanned skin, his hazel eyes and gaping mouth wide with terror. “He was made to resemble a sort of…marionette, if you will. Doctor,” He spoke again, tucking the photograph away, “I know that this is incredibly brutal but, you are the best profiler in Maryland. I know that you’ve worked with psychopaths and neurotics before, so you know the way that their minds work. Your assistance in this case would be greatly appreciated.” His green eyes bored into the other’s violets imploringly.

Ivan looked at the photo carefully and was struck by the similarity to Mr. Vargas but upon closer inspection he noticed the differences and recalled that Feliciano mentioned a brother. Ivan set the picture on his desk and sighed ‘I do not look forward to the next session’ he thought cynically before meeting the strong gaze searching his own. “Thank you for your trust in my ability. I will do what I can to help. From what I know of the cases and this incident here it is possible that this man was simply in the wrong place but given the effort put into the staging of the body there is greater meaning. A message perhaps. Because of the unusual victim choice you may be looking for another body, one where the process was more thorough and something of Dollmaker’s tastes.”

Rice nodded, turning around, and pacing slowly for a few moments as he thought aloud. “I’m quite certain it was meant to be a message…question is, to whom, and for what purpose?” He turned back to Ivan, “I would like you to come by the forensics lab tomorrow to further study the body and see if you can identify the types of tools used. If they match up with Dollmaker’s other victims, we could have another lead.”

“When would you like me there?” Ivan asked. He wanted to assist but he also wondered if Matthew could be anonymously brought in because he would have the best experience to see if it is truly the Dollmaker or merely an imitator. ‘But…that’s not likely and Matthew himself did not seem to consciously recall much and he did not get that first lesson…’ Ivan sighed internally but resolved to bring it up and give Matthew a chance to decide.

“As early as possible” Rice said simply. He wrote something on a small piece of paper and handed it to Ivan, “Here’s the address. I’ll see you tomorrow, Doctor. Get some rest until then.” With that he walked out of the room and down the hall.

Ivan took the note “Thank you and to you as well” he said glancing at the paper before pocketing it. He grabbed his jacket and Matthew’s notebook before heading down the hall into the lounge, spotting the peaceful blond asleep on the couch. The corners of his lips turned upwards in a small smile and he gently shook the still form “Matthew? It’s time to leave.”

The sleepy blonde stirred in his seat, back arching softly into a feline-esque stretch as his mouth slightly rounded into a noiseless yawn. The bleary lavender eyes blinked up at Ivan, still semi-lidded as he slowly nodded and gave a response heavily accented with French as he mumbled “…Okay”

Ivan chuckled, noting the heavy accent that was much like his own when just waking. He smiled affectionately at the little blond as he gradually gained awareness and they walked out to the car together under a clear sky, not evidence from the earlier ran sans a small puddle here and there.

Matthew rubbed his eyes, turning to look out of the window at the sliver of moon that seemed to follow the two home. “Did everything go well with your newest client?” he asked casually.

“He wasn’t a client; Detective Rice” Ivan explained “he requested my help on an ongoing case.” ‘One which you may be familiar with’ Ivan concluded in a thought but he would refrain from saying anything that could be considered accusatory; it was not Matthew’s actions after all.

Matthew wondered for a moment if perhaps the other might be hiding something. “Ah. And what case might that be?” he asked warily.

Ivan noticed the tone and picked through it but reasoned that it was merely concern for the situation, perhaps even relating to the disposal of the Dollhouse threat. “Dollmaker may have made another victim but from the photograph it seems too sloppy to be his work but…perhaps purposefully sloppy…” Ivan trailed off in thought. It was certainly possible that there had been a break he had not been told about or that Dollmaker was aware that the police were getting closer and so he may have set the elder Vargas brother up as an attempt to throw the case off.

“No…” he whispered to himself. An awful shudder ran through the blond at that information. He turned to Ivan, “I want to see the picture”

“Once we get home” he responded “it’s rather graphic and I feel it would be better than being in the car for such a thing.” He wanted to request Matthew’s assistance given his situation but he was wary bringing him back into such things; especially given the terrible memories that still plagued him.

Matthew nodded in agreement before resting his head against the window. Thoughts began racing through his mind, graphic images of mutilated corpses and rotting cadavers resembling life size dolls…the toy box… He shook the thoughts away and prayed for the rest of the drive home that the image he was going to see was merely the work of a copycat. Chills ran through him at the thought of Mr. Kirkland starting a new collection.

Ivan drove up the driveway and into the garage in case of more rain and they walked quietly inside, taking a seat in the living room on one of the couches. “Do you still wish to see?” Ivan asked carefully, concerned for Matthew’s reaction.

Matthew looked up at Ivan gravely, sincerity in his lavender eyes and in his tone. He knew that if he could identify the style of the murder to the Dollmaker, it would give the police another lead and bring them one step closer to his arrest, assuming he had escaped from imprisonment “Yes.”

Ivan reached into his pants pocket and pulled out the picture, handing it to Matthew with a grim look. It would benefit the case certainly but he was still wary of asking for assistance; it all depended on how Matthew handled the situation and whether or not they could go unobserved because police would suspect Matthew first and foremost in dealing with Dollmaker.

Matthew stared at the picture, brows furrowing as he frowned in disgust and swallowed hard. After a few moments he sighed and then confirmed with a nod “That’s him.”

“I had thought as much but at least we are only looking for one person” Ivan said, looking for the silver lining in the situation “Do you have any idea why he would have picked a person so far off from his preferred targets?”

Matthew sat back on the couch, still looking down at the picture thoughtfully. “The way he disfigured the body…how it’s limp like that, I mean.” He pointed to the loosely hanging limbs, tied with gut-strings from the sockets, “Usually the victims are treated with care; he always takes pride in his work, but this wasn’t about making a doll—he was proving a point. He wanted to show that he was in control, but…he wasn’t showing the police. I think maybe he was hoping someone else might see.” Matthew explained, realizing how closely the victim resembled Ivan’s other more obsessive client from earlier.

“I mentioned a possible message to the detective but there is nothing definitive that I can pull from the picture” Ivan glanced at the back of the image in Matthew’s hand, remembering the oddly purposeful viciousness in the display. “If it was simply a message to the police, the deaths of the officers driving him would have been enough so there’s more to it but I do not know who may be the intended unless Mr. Vargas has information.”

Matthew looked up from the photo to Ivan “You think he has something to do with this?” He mused that it was certainly possible for a relation between Feliciano and the victim. “It would be easier to know for sure with the body in front of us, though. And identification from Mr. Vargas himself."

“Though I’m not positive I believe it’s his elder brother, the resemblance is uncanny but you’re correct; only Mr. Vargas will know with certainty. I hope he will be able to handle identifying him.” Ivan paused for a moment in thought “Though if it truly is a message for Mr. Vargas what would the need be?” he mused, not so much asking a question as thinking out loud.

“I’m not so sure of that” Matthew responded “but I know his reaction to his supposed brother’s murder will definitely help us.” He stood up and walked to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator with a soft sigh “All this talk about homicide is making me hungry.” The blond stopped, realizing the error in his statement, and looked at Ivan with a bit of an embarrassed little grin. “…Okay, I sound like a cannibal…”

Ivan followed Matthew in as he spoke and laughed at the suggestive statement “I could go for a late dinner myself’ he teased and he stopped behind Matthew to see that the fridge held some leftover soup “Could you hand me the borscht?” he asked.

Matthew stood on his toes to reach the high shelf and pulled out the large container still full of the red stew and handed it to Ivan “Actually that sounds pretty good.” He went to the cabinet and set bowls on the counter for both of them.

Ivan ladled some of the soup into both bowls and putting Matthew’s in the microwave while he got a couple of glasses down “What would you like to drink?”

“Water’s fine” Matthew replied, taking both glasses and bowls to the table once they’d been filled and microwaved. He stared at Ivan for a moment, eyes narrowing slightly in thought as he saw the inkling of unease in his expression. “You seem…concerned” he said carefully, hoping to get an answer.

Ivan quirked a corner of his lips “You’re observant” he said as he sat down across from Matthew “I did not want to ask until I was sure of how you would act though the answer is up to you.” Ivan paused, taking a sip of the dark wine “Would you come with me to analyze the body personally? You mentioned it on the couch but I was not sure if you were merely stating fact or that you were willing to participate.”

“I’m entirely willing” Matthew responded seriously. “The more I can help, the closer the police will get to finding him” his voice held a hopeful tone.

“Thank you but there are possible risks to you, being that you were a former student of his unusual teachings. It is possible that they would consider you a suspect” Ivan warned “but even that should not be too difficult to dismiss as you have been here for the last several months” he amended before offering a smile “I’m sure they would appreciate the help. We can leave at ten if that is alright. I would like to get things done somewhat early.”

Matthew swallowed a gulp of soup before answering, “That’s fine with me. I’ll cancel your ten o’ clock.” He contemplated what the other said while enjoying the meal. “That would be a good alibi, but I’ll try not to get too close to this all the same. For both of our sakes” he added with a small grateful smile at the other’s concern for him.

Ivan nodded at the logical response “I believe that would be for the best but I’m sure they will have more than a few questions for you. Before we leave perhaps you could call the client and reschedule?” he asked, if need be they could leave later but he wasn’t sure how long the case would take.

“I’ll take care of it right away.” Matthew finished off the juice left from the borscht and went to wash his bowl. After he finished, he took the phone from its holder on the counter and dialed the client’s number from the appointment book and waited for a moment before the man answered in hysterics, his voice blasting through the speaker. “Sir, I’m sorry, but we can reschedule for—” The blond moved back a bit from the phone, lips downturned in slight disgust. He went back to the table and gently handed the phone to Ivan, the man’s rough voice coming through clearly and clamorously.

Ivan glanced at Matthew for the name and spoke firmly into the phone “Mr. Bonnefoy if you would like to make another appointment you are going to have to calm down and treat both myself and Mr. Williams courteously” he waited for a response from the rather loud and demanding man.

The man started to calm down and tearfully explained his projection of how he’d lost another relationship to his cowardice, breaking down with each word until he was a blubbering mess still quite audible from where Matthew stood. He apologized for his irregular discourtesy, merely wanting to show a bit of back bone, though it was too late to display to his competition.

Ivan sighed mentally as the man continued but soon realized there was no visible end “Sir?” he asked, talking a bit louder to ensure he was heard “would you like to reschedule? Alright, I will see you then. Goodnight Mr. Bonnefoy.” Ivan hung up with an audible sigh and saw that Matthew still had the appointment book “Would you write him in for next week, same time. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Matthew nodded and recorded the reschedule. His mind had begun to wander, flitting with all sorts of questions and theories as he marveled at how his housemate could again be so unaffected when it came to a subject as gruesome and dark as homicide. “How are you so composed about all of this?” He asked with a genuine curiosity.

“About? The murder?” Ivan asked and upon getting an affirmative nod from Matthew continued “What would be the use of getting flustered over such an event when there are functional ways to handle things?” he said simply. “Death is a normal event; unfortunately murder is nearly just as common.”

“Ah” The blond nodded at the mysterious answer though it was entirely logical; it wasn’t quite the response he thought he might receive. But the fact that none of Ivan’s retorts were ever completely candid only served to deepen Matthew’s interest in the other “Of course”

Ivan smiled at the other, almost as if he knew what was going through Matthew’s head but instead he hung up the phone “Goodnight and sleep well; I’ll see you in the morning” he said before heading upstairs to his room for a shower.

Matthew gave a half smirk, shaking his head as he watched the alluringly cryptic man walk away. He went back to his room and took a relaxing bath before getting into bed for the night.

Once he was alone Ivan chuckled at the sudden, almost flirting, atmosphere that had blossomed between them. He let the water warm as he undressed and got in, taking a short shower before retiring to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The little date for our duo went well and we learned more about Matthew and his warped past but there's so much more to do and see! As always I hope you are enjoying the story so far and if you have any favourite or memorable parts please let me know!
> 
> ~Poison


	6. Chapter 6

He woke fairly early and entertained himself by making breakfast while he waited for Matthew to join him.

Matthew opened his door and started down the hallway towards the clanking of pots and pans that filled the still dark, early morning quiet. “It’s a bit early for breakfast, don’t you think?” the blond said to Ivan with a yawn as he shuffled sleepily into the kitchen.

“I apologize for waking you” Ivan said with a glance over his shoulder “I wanted a large breakfast and enough time to eat it “if you would like to go back to sleep I will try to be quieter.”

Matthew giggled at the man’s obliviousness to his slight teasing “You didn’t wake me.” He walked up behind the other who stood at the stove and laid a hand lightly on his broad shoulder, standing on his toes to reach it and peer over it into the pan curiously “Can I help?”

Ivan smiled “Good and of course, if you would like to you can set up a pan to help cook these” he said as he slid the thin pancake onto the couple that were already there and smearing butter on the top. “They’re called blini and I had a sudden urge to make them” he explained as he found himself oddly aware of the pleasant warmth on his shoulder.

“Okay” Matthew said as he took over the mixing bowl, adding the thin mixture steadily into the pan to cook. “Did you sleep well?” he asked, trying to make conversation.

“I did” Ivan responded “did you?” he returned as he poured a bit of the batter into the newly freed pan he was working with.

“I had a nightmare about Mr. Kirkland” he said casually. “I was surrounded by darkness and I felt trapped…and he kept whispering ‘bad doll’ over and over…and every time he said it, his voice got slightly more distorted, and I felt something pressing down on me, and all I could do was claw at the air—I couldn’t move, and I kept seeing the slightest disfigured slivers in flickering light of whatever was on top of me…” He trailed off in silence before turning back to Ivan with a lighter tone. “Other than that, yeah” he nodded, finishing the blini and placing each of them on his and Ivan’s plates.

“Hopefully you will be able to sleep better tonight” Ivan said as he finished up the stacks. He brought out the sausage from the fridge and started making little sausage patties “What else would you like to eat?”

“Sausage please” Matthew replied, setting the table. “And I’d like to have another session this evening if you’re not too busy” he requested as he filled their glasses with water.

Ivan worked on patting out a few more for Matthew as well and set on cooking them “I’m never too busy for you” he said with a smile.

Matthew felt the lightest shade of pink etch his cheekbones at the other’s charming smile. “Thank you” he replied, mostly to himself.

Ivan turned back to finish the sausage and once they were done he put a few on the side of each plate and set the pan down to cool as they ate “Thank you for the drink.”

“You’re welcome” Matthew replied “thank you for breakfast.” He bit into the patty and chewed with a cheery hum “Mmm…venison, right?”

“You’re welcome and yes you’ve gotten very good at identifying different meats” Ivan praised ‘I should start introducing more variety lest he discern the difference between pork and human…’ he thought warily.

“It’s the same lean taste as before” Matthew said with an eliciting smile “I like it.”

“Indeed and unless unnecessarily heavily seasoned it would carry that taste throughout other dishes” Ivan said as he took a bite off of his own plate. He smiled “I quite enjoy it as well.”

Matthew took another bite and chewed it thoroughly before gazing at Ivan with an expression of intrigue. “You are fascinating” he smiled broadly at the man. “I’ll make you a deal: you teach me about a new type of meat every week, and then I’ll cook it for us for dinner.” He found himself wanting to know the other’s palate and experience it as well.

Ivan perked up getting a little plan “That sounds wonderful” he said with a bright smile “we can start next week after I restock.”

“Sounds like a date—ah, deal” Matthew quickly covered his mistake, aimlessly hoping that the attentive man hadn’t caught it.

Ivan smiled, obviously pleased with what Matthew had considered a slip of the tongue. He did not say anything for fear of embarrassing him but it gave him a little idea to encourage such thoughts further.

After breakfast, the two men were driving into the city as Matthew provided directions for Ivan to get to the forensics lab “Take a right at the light.”

“Thank you for being so ready to assist” Ivan said as they neared their destination, with only a few more miles to go.

“You’re welcome” Matthew replied as they rounded the corner and just down the street was a sign with the title ‘Baltimore Crime Laboratories’. “Ah, there it is” he said, pointing to a large, tall navy building lined with sleek windows adjacent to one another on each floor.

Ivan turned into the lot and parked, walking up to the building once they were both out of the car. The inside of the building mimicked the outside in modern dark navy and pristine white floors.  
Ivan walked to the front desk and asked for detective Rice. The older woman relayed the message and within a few minutes they were greeted by the short man.

“Ah, good to see you, Doctor Braginsky” Rice greeted the other, and one of his colleagues stood beside him vested in a white lab coat. “I’d like to introduce my associate, who will be assisting with the evidence in this case.” He said as the colleague extended a latex- gloved hand to Ivan.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, I’m Yao Wang” the brunet introduced “I was told you will be assisting on the case, correct?”  
Ivan nodded “I have some experience profiling criminals and I hope I can be of service in this case as well.”

Rice looked toward the shorter blond beside Ivan. “And who’s this?”  
Matthew looked up from the small notebook he’d been scribbling in and put his hand out to the detective. “My name is Matthew Williams, sir. I’ll be working alongside…” Matthew stopped his sentence as the detective’s green eyes met lavender. “…You all” the blond finished, shaking the man’s firmly with a small smile to cover his sudden realization.  
“Nice to meet you as well, Mr. Williams” Rice replied with a grin as he shook his hand as well, though he squeezed it slowly for a second.  
Matthew tugged lightly at the grip, flinching as the detective slid his hand down the fingers subtly before releasing the other. “Do you work with Dr. Braginsky?”  
“Actually…” Matthew’s eyes traveled to Ivan for a response as his mind went blank, body turning slightly from where Rice stood and toward the Russian.

Ivan picked up on the unusual actions and laid a gentle, if slightly possessive, hand on him Matthew’s shoulder “Actually he works for me and expressed interest in the case. Another pair of eyes couldn’t hurt, yes?” he said with a charming little smile. He wasn’t sure what suddenly made Matthew close himself off but he was not alright with the lingering touch in a professional setting especially seeing as it was clearly unwanted.

Rice shook his head “Certainly not. Any help Mr. Williams could provide would be most welcome” he stated, eyes lingering on the blond as he spoke. “But enough of these charming formalities” he turned and gestured to the elevator. “Mr. Wang, if you will please escort them to room 317 B, and I’ll be along shortly.”

Yao nodded “This way please” he said and walked briskly down a couple of halls and into a large, pristine examination room where the body was being held.  
Ivan’s eyes narrowed as he saw the lingering stare focused on Matthew and he dropped his pace a bit to follow closely behind Matthew until they were out of sight.  
They arrived in a large sterile-looking room, brightly lit and gleaming from the amount of steel. Yao walked up to one of the tables and pulled back the cloth to reveal the disfigured face “We were able to identify the deceased as Lovino Vargas but have been unable to definitively identify whether or not it is the work of a copycat or Dollmaker himself.”

Matthew looked at the mutilated skin, the corners of the lips pulled down the jaw to resemble the mouth and hinged jaw of a puppet, and dark, bloody gaping sockets where the eyes used to be. “See this?” the blond looked up at Ivan and Yao from the cadaver “there are little holes in the top and bottom eyelids…” Matthew explained, pointing out the areas. “Obviously from sutures, so enucleation was performed…” the blond trailed off as he remembered one of the rules from his teachings. “…I have no eyes…” he murmured to himself in recognition.

Ivan looked on curiously as Matthew explained; he would prove far more useful than Ivan had initially expected “So it is indeed his work” Ivan stated more than asked “or one with inside knowledge of his methods.”  
Yao eyed Matthew with a measure of analytic curiosity “You did not view the previous victim reports did you? How did you know to look for the marks?”

Matthew glanced at Yao before looking back at the corpse. “I do a lot of reading” he stated truthfully “particularly on medical practices, and as for the connection, the sutures are certainly a lead but not to Dollmaker…” He clarified and went over to Ivan after telling Yao he needed to have a word with the doctor. “This is looking more like a copycat killer. Dollmaker has a signature that he leaves at every homicide: A glass doll eye. Rule number three” he said quietly so that only Ivan could hear. He was still rather reluctant about revealing to the others just yet of his _personal_ “relation” to the case.

“If it is a copycat I would like to know how they found out about such a little detail unless he is training another but it took several years for him to attempt the first lesson did it not? With Alfred?” Ivan asked.  
Yao left the two to discuss and glanced at a nearby clock on the wall. ‘Rice should be joining us’ he reasoned as it had already been a fair amount of time and he was usually very punctual. The young blond, Mr. Williams, seemed a little too knowledgeable for Yao’s taste even if he was well read. Still, he gave them a few minutes before returning to the room.

Detective Rice came in just after Yao returned, “Pardon me, gentlemen, I see my colleague neglected to inform you of tea time” he explained to the staring psychiatrist and his young assistant, setting down the porcelain cup on a small table by the door. Yao had forgotten to mention that the detective ritualistically prepared a new tea every week at a certain time. “Peppermint and vanilla. It’s quite sweet. The ingredients work rather enchantingly together” He enlightened them with a smile. “If you’d like some there is more in my office across the hall” he offered courteously before clearing his throat, “Now then, have we got a connection to Dollmaker?”

Ivan raised a brow ever so slightly “Thank you for the offer but I must decline” he said as he stepped closer to the table “I believe there is a connection but only to that of a detail oriented copycat that missed out on one particular detail. The glass doll’s eye that was found with the other victims that helped to give Dollmaker his name.”

“Ah” Rice nodded slightly in response. “Even so, it doesn’t quite make sense for the copycat to select a victim not cohesive to Dollmaker’s pattern.”  
“What are you suggesting?” Matthew asked.  
Rice gestured to the victim’s hair “Blue eyed blondes. It’s his design. What reason would a copycat have for diverging from it? He’s rather slovenly” he said with the tiniest hint of disgust as he gently ran his latex covered finger over the crudely stitched eyelid. He turned to Yao, “I want you and your team to go to the theater where the body was found. Search for a glass doll eye with a light blue iris. It must be somewhere if he went to the trouble of putting the body on display like this.”

“Of course” Yao said and left to catch the team that was working on the case.  
“You seem positive it’s one of Dollmaker’s victims despite the differences between this body and the last few” Ivan said “have you found a lead suggesting it was a message?”

“No, unfortunately I haven’t” Rice shook his head; “…however, I believe Mr. Williams has critical information to share.” His emerald eyes bored into Matthew reproachfully.  
The young blond looked at the man for a moment before casting his gaze to the floor and then to Ivan helplessly.

“If he had information he wanted to share then he would” Ivan spoke firmly “if you wouldn’t mind I would like to speak to him privately” he implored.

“Of course” Rice gave a slightly somber smile strewn with a faintly plausible air of compassion as he left the room.  
Matthew walked quickly over to Ivan as the door shut. “How did he know??—He couldn’t possibly know” Matthew whispered worriedly.

“I was wondering the same. He seems to know you with how familiarly watches you” Ivan spoke apprehensively.

Matthew looked away for a moment and then back at Ivan, eyes widening fearfully as his breaths shortened into pants, “I don’t think I can do this…” he shook his head briskly. Though he knew that upon seeing his usefulness to the case, the detective would not let him leave now. The hyperventilating blond reached into his pocket and popped two pills into his mouth, swallowing them dry. As he calmed down he entertained the idea of telling Ivan...

Ivan tilted his head a bit, having not noticed the blond taking any form of medication before but he did not question the action “We can leave for now if we need to. Rice already sent people to search for the eye which would offer proof for either an apprentice or Dollmaker himself so I don’t think we are really needed further.”

Matthew nodded vigorously “Yes, I think we’ve done enough today.” He gathered his notebook and coat from the desk near the back of the room and started towards the door, grateful for his protective housemate, whom he knew wouldn’t make him stay if he wished to leave. Ivan was indeed becoming quite a wonderful friend to the blond.

Ivan offered a comforting smile and walked towards Matthew just as Rice came back in “We have provided what we could and would like to leave. If you need more information feel free to come by my office during business hours” he said rather curtly, not wanting another exceedingly late appointment.

“Certainly” Rice replied “but first I’d like to direct your attention to the camera up on the wall there. Oh, and the wall beside it.” He added, placing a hand on Matthew’s shoulder. “And the other wall as well. There have been a few problems with colleagues participating in the aiding of serial killers in homicide cases in the past through withheld information, so precautions have been taken to ensure that such mishaps do not occur again” he explained casually. “Precautions that are linked to my office. So it behooves you to refrain from withholding any information in connection to this investigation, Mr. Williams. I’d hate to label you a suspect when you’ve proven how helpful you are. ” His grip on the blond’s shoulder delicately tightened as his tone became harsher. “I would request the same of you, Doctor” he said to Ivan with a slightly less commanding tone. But he released Matthew just as quickly and went to his tea “Good day, gentlemen.”

Ivan’s eyes narrowed at the blunt implication “I’m sure if either of us thinks of anything then we will be in contact, good day” he finished with finality. He rested a gentle guiding hand on Matthew’s back and walked out, heading back to the car. “There is something extremely suspicious about him…” Ivan said softly once the reached the car.  
Suddenly he got an idea and looked over the areas on himself and Matthew that he knew had been touched, looking for anything that might be used for tracking or listening to them. He would check the outside of the car once they were away from the building but before getting home of course.  
He found none but sometimes it paid to be suspicious.

Matthew leaned his head against the window with soft sigh “He makes me uneasy…” he turned toward Ivan “thank you.”

“No thanks needed, I’m happy to be out of there as well” he said with a little half smile “and I completely agree…something is quite strange about him…”

Matthew was practically aching as held back the information about Rice from Ivan. He urgently wanted to tell the man but… ‘Mr. Kirkland would know’ he mused fearfully. “Can we still have the second session tonight, or should it wait?” he asked the other, eager to talk to him again; it definitely proved beneficial last time.

“Of course, as long as you would still like to” Ivan found the energy and insistence rather odd so he inquired directly “Is there a particular area you would like me to focus on in the session?”

Matthew shook his head “Nothing special really. It just feels so good to have someone to talk about things with…”

“I’m pleased that you can talk about things to me” he said with a soft smile, eyes on the road “would you like to start immediately after we get home?”

Matthew shrugged his shoulders slightly in thought, “Um…that’s fine with me if it’s alright with you.” The sky had begun to darken outside as the soft little lights of suburban houses were doused by darkened silhouettes shifting within their windows. The blond watched as a familiar white house with blue shutters came into view, lit up by the lamplights on the front porch.

“Of course.” Ivan drove up the little path and parked, walking inside with Matthew close behind “where would you like to relax?”

“The entertainment room should be fine” Matthew replied, hanging his coat on the hooked rack by the door and wiping his shoes on the mat.

“As you wish” Ivan said simply and followed Matthew to the large room decorated with varying shades of cream accented with furniture in rich blacks and browns. “Get comfortable and we can begin” Ivan said with a smile and seated himself on one of the loveseats, leaning against the plush armrest for comfort.

Matthew nodded and returned his smile, pulling the other loveseat in front of Ivan before sitting down and relaxing into the lavish chair.

Ivan repeated the process from the first session and soon Matthew was in the relaxed, trance-like state and Ivan asked the first question “Why did Detective Rice make you uncomfortable? Why did he hold interest in you?”

“I…don’t know” Matthew replied, though he knew exactly why. He still held onto a few strands of consciousness though he was entranced, and didn’t want Ivan to know about Rice. He didn’t want him to get hurt…

Ivan narrowed his eyes a bit, recognizing the difference between the genuine tone and this uncomfortable, slightly guilty one “Please, Matthew, tell me. What is his connection to you?” he asked, unsure if it was simply a client of the Dollhouse or one who knew of Matthew’s past, unable to think of another excuse for the touching that bothered Ivan so.

Matthew bit down on his lip nervously, turning his face slightly away. “I _can’t_ …” he whispered fearfully.

Ivan tilted his head a bit “You can tell me anything, remember?”

Matthew shook his head “No—he’ll hurt me—he’ll hurt _you_ —I can’t…”

And suddenly it clicked. It was no wonder the Rice would be possessively affectionate to Matthew…they had spent untold years living together. Rice was Kirkland and Ivan felt a fool for not realizing it sooner. He sighed and pulled back “I understand. I’m sorry and I will leave that topic alone for now… How about you tell me about the nanny that made the borscht? What do you remember about her?”

Matthew wiped his eyes and sighed softly before relaxing in his chair. “My nanny? Oh. Natalia…she was very kind to me, and she wore flowers in her hair…” The blond smiled as he fondly remembered “Her hair was only slightly darker than yours…and very long…”

“Natalia?” Ivan asked curiously the name ringing a distant bell in his memories “did she have dark eyes? A rather unique shade of purple?” he asked, wondering is it was the same girl from his own past.

“Yes” Matthew replied, wondering how he knew that about her. “My parents had to work so much that I was left alone at home, so they had to find someone to take care of me.” _The young woman sat near the fireplace, the flames twinkling enchantingly in her dark violet eyes as she smiled, turning to the boy. She took the child into her arms, rocking him gently as she hummed a soft little lilt._ Matthew faintly hummed a haunting little tune as he nestled into his chair.

Ivan smiled as he recognized the tune, she was a childhood friend and it was surprising to hear that she had found her way to the same area. It also explained why she had brought Matthew the dish that she had; it had been a favorite at the shelter they had grown up in. “You were fond of her…” he smiled softly “what other things do you recall?”

“I loved her very much” Matthew told the man, his smile spreading warmly as he remembered her. “I remember that she used to make a special recipe…it was delicious.”

Ivan perked up; liking the direction the conversation was going in “Did she ever hint about what was in it?”

Matthew giggled faintly “She would set a bowl of it in front of me, steaming and red with chunks of meat and little beets and she’d say, ‘Macjéj, you know that when you eat Nata’s special recipe, you will grow strong, dy?’ The blond gave another soft giggle as he mimicked his nanny’s accent.

Ivan chuckled at the accent, enjoying the story as much as Matthew seemed to enjoy the memory. ‘She had always been much better with small kids than adults’ he thought affectionately. “Did you keep in contact with her?”

Matthew’s smile faded “No… She left very suddenly…” _The woman kissed the boy’s cheeks and his forehead before getting into the taxi and driving away._ “She said that some very bad men were coming to take her away…because they didn’t like her recipe.” Matthew sighed gently as he shook his head, “I never understood what she’d meant by that though…I hope she’s okay.” His vision started to blur as tears stung his eyes, remembering how unceremoniously she had been gone from his life just as soon as she arrived.

That sobered Ivan up quickly though hope was not lost “I’m sure she is alright, she had always been a fighter” he smiled weakly as he recalled the countless sicknesses in the shelter and how resilient she had been even then. “She just wanted to make sure you knew before she had to leave” he said, hoping to calm the tears.

“…You knew her” Matthew stated happily, lavender eyes glossed with tears as he looked up at Ivan now. He smiled and went to hug the man, “Thank you…thank you…” Even if it wasn’t entirely certain, at the very least he had someone else that knew of her, and she had always been a _fighter_ , Ivan had told him. It made him even more hopeful. “Thank you for telling me…” he whispered.

Ivan hugged him firmly, indulging both of them with the contact “Thank you for sharing your memories of her” he responded in a similarly softened tone. He was elated that she had made it out of the shelter and had a chance at a proper life of her own like they had always dreamed.

Matthew found himself entranced by the other’s violet eyes…they were just like hers… “Je t’aime, Nata…je t’aime très…” he whispered as he held Ivan tightly.

Ivan smiled and fell into the role, rocking Matthew gently and humming the lullaby he knew too well to comfort him. A part of him wondered how true the words were though. It was not uncommon for a child to become infatuated with their caregiver, especially with the absence of parental nurturing which Matthew clearly lacked; but was it more than that?

Matthew faintly hummed along with the man, snuggling against him warmly as Ivan cradled him lovingly “…Nata, more borscht, s'il vous plait?”

Ivan wondered if he could remember the recipe he had made that most closely mimicked the shelter meals. In the meantime though he would simply make do and hope it was enough for Matthew “Of course” he said softly and lifted him carefully, carrying him to the kitchen with ease and sitting him in a chair while he heated up a bowl. Once it was warmed up he set it in front of Matthew and prompted him with “Eat as much as you like, there is plenty” he said aware that the other was a little too far gone in the memory to stay with Natalia for long and soon Matthew would wake from his little induced trance but for now Ivan could enjoy the peace and hope it was enough for Matthew.

Matthew held the spoon to his lips after dipping it into the bowl. He sipped the red stew and grinned, giving soft content noises as he ate. He looked at Ivan “Merci, Nata.”

“You’re welcome Macjéj” Ivan responded with a smile, trying to mimic the way she would say it, her accent sharing some similarities with his but still distinctly different.

Matthew smiled blissfully in return. After finishing the meal, his eyelids started to droop shut, and he rubbed his eyes, blinking as he yawned softly “Nata, can we sleep now?”

“Yes, I’ll take you to bed” he said and lifted the drowsy blond out of the seat and carried him to his room and laid him on the smaller queen bed, covering him up and in a last moment’s decision, lingered to hum the lullaby and stroke his hair until he fell asleep.

The little slumbering blond’s soft, peaceful breaths filled the silence as he snuggled himself in the blankets and sheets, one hand covering his mouth and the other tucked beneath his pillow.

Ivan smiled and eased himself away, trying not to disturb him. He knew that Matthew would sleep however long he needed to and wake up as he would normally, though there was no way to know how long he would sleep. For the time being though Ivan just went back to the kitchen and cleaned up, thinking about the original recipe and how much better it tasted with fresh meat rather than simply the stock Ivan made with it. He smiled slyly to himself and wondered if there might be a way to get away with getting Kirkland to _volunteer_ to take part in the dish.

When Matthew woke hours later he was refreshed and well rested. He yawned, body arching into a full, cat-like stretch before slipping out of the covers and placing his feet on the floor. He sighed serenely and stood up, walking to the mirror. He smoothed his disheveled hair and shed his clothes as he noticed the blue darkness outside the window, and he changed into the silk pajamas he’d bought. He opened the door and walked out into the darkened hall, hoping he hadn’t overslept for their session “Ivan? …Are you still awake?”

Ivan closed his book and spoke up at the inquiry “Yes, I’m in the entertainment room” he answered. He set the book down on the table next to his vodka and glanced over the back of the chair and saw Matthew walk in dressed in a lovely pair of pajamas that shone in the mild lighting. He himself was dressed in a pair of maroon pants that were so dark they appeared black.

Matthew walked into the room, the subtle smooth rustling noise of silk rubbing silk as he moved and sat down on the couch closest to Ivan’s chair to get comfortable. “I’m so sorry for falling asleep. Do you want to have the session now or later?” he asked, twirling a wavy, blonde curl.

Ivan smiled “We did have a session and it went very well, would you like to know what we discussed?” he asked, curious if he would rather not know or if a discussion would allow the memories to resurface consciously.

Matthew tilted his head slightly “Yes” he nodded, curious to know what led him into such a peaceful sleep.

Ivan left out what was said about Rice and Kirkland and went straight to the talk about his nanny “You told me about Natalia” he said with a warm smile “how much you cared for her and her special dish.”

Matthew smiled fondly, “Ah, Nata…I loved her as if she was my mother…and the recipe was delicious. I wish she’d given me the secret, but your borscht tastes just like her recipe.”

Ivan’s smile turned a bit secretive “That’s because she learned it at the shelter we grew up in though over the years she may have modified it a bit as I have.”

Matthew smiled back naively at the other’s seemingly harmless statement. “Of course; the shelter probably didn’t have the same ingredients to make it with. You knew her? Small world…” Matthew nodded at the coincidence and relaxed as he stretched out further on the couch.

“Indeed” Ivan said as he took in Matthew’s form beside him. He found it fascinating that the other was so relaxed around him and he wondered if he might actually be able to introduce him to the secret he had been wondering about for so many years but he wasn’t sure whether it would be better to wait…

“So what were you reading?” Matthew asked, gesturing to the book on the coffee table.

“Haunted” Ivan responded “it’s a curious collection of short stories told in a larger story. It quite fascinating how the members of the house start falling apart so quickly” he said with a coy chuckle at the little joke “I believe you would enjoy it if you would like to read it.”

The blond smiled “Sounds lovely.” Matthew tilted his head curiously “Will you read it to me?”

“If you would like me to” Ivan smiled indulgingly, he seemed to be in quite the relenting mood when it came to Matthew “would you like me to start from the beginning or with a particular character?”

Matthew sat up with a giggle “Not over there, though.” He patted the seat beside him “And choose whatever you like”

Ivan chuckled and stood only to walk a couple of feet to sit next to Matthew as he debated on which character would suit the situation. After a moment’s deliberation he decides on Agent Tattletale; a man who faked being crippled after the initial accident to cheat money out of the insurance company. But upon being found out he kills the man collecting information on him and takes his job.

Matthew’s expression twisted into a pleased little smile at the disturbing albeit just ending. The blond sighed contently and moved closer to Ivan, enjoying his warmth.

Ivan brought his arm around Matthew, holding him loosely, as he continued to read with the book going from one aptly named character to the next in a slew of twisted stories detailing why they had decided to attend the writer’s retreat.

The blond wasn’t quite certain as to why, but he began to feel very affectionate toward his housemate. He loved his warmth and his arms around him, he loved the undoubted protection he provided—and so unconditionally, so ritualistically. And without gain or deception… Why… “Why are you so good to me?” Matthew whispered, surprising himself that he’d said the question aloud.

“I’m honestly surprised myself” Ivan said, the book resting in his lap still propped open. “I had not questioned caring for you here as I would another house guest but over time it developed into genuine caring” he explained with a soft tone accented with a smile.

“Thank you” Matthew smiled and cuddled closer to the Russian man, smooth silk rubbing against the other’s bare chest. “Will you tell me what meat I’ll be learning about tomorrow?” He asked as he looked up at Ivan, lavender eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement in regards to their deal.

Ivan smiled wider at the curiosity, sharing a bit of it as he spoke “I want to you try it first and see what you think of it so that your palate keeps an open mind” he finished with a chuckle.

Matthew returned the man’s broad smile. “Can I have a hint? Where does it live?” he inquired, laying his head in Ivan’s lap and stretching out on the couch comfortably.

Ivan started carding his finger through the soft hair as he closed his legs a bit to accommodate the other and spoke up again “Alright, one hint; different species in this family live in grasslands or the underbrush.”

Matthew leaned into the other’s soft, loving touch, enjoying the attention as he shifted slightly to get comfortable again. He lay there, wondering just what it could be. “Hmm…grasslands…sounds like it’s somewhere other than America…Australia? No, no, couldn’t be Australia…” The blond mused aloud, unconsciously batting at the string on Ivan’s pajama pants.

Ivan raised his brow a bit as the younger blond occupied his attention with his pants; it didn't seem like he quite realized what he was doing but no harm was done as the other continued guessing. He was thinking a bit too exotically but Ivan was sure there were species native to Australia as well.

Matthew realized what he was doing and dropped his hand from the string, a small blush stinging his cheeks, "Ah sorry...” He looked up at Ivan, “Can I have another hint?”

Ivan laughed “It’s quite alright and no but after you get a taste you are free to have all of the hints you want” he said lightly.

“Awh, that’s no fun” Matthew pouted jokingly. “Come on, just one more? Pleaaase?” he said, lavender eyes looking up at Ivan imploringly.

“You have lovely puppy eyes but I will stick by what I said” Ivan said honestly, voice tapering to a chuckle.

“Okaay…” Matthew sighed softly as he sat up. He found himself once again mesmerized by the other’s violet eyes, glowing brilliantly in the low light. “I feel so close to you…I’m not even sure why…” The blond slightly tilted his head as he thought aloud, lightly tapping Ivan’s cheek.

Ivan leaned into the touch a bit, encouraging it as he met Matthew’s eyes; trying to figure out the emotions within “This is the closest I’ve been with a person in a very long time” he said honestly, tone soft.

Matthew saw the undisclosed longing in the other’s small motion and caressed Ivan’s cheek gently, the violet irises glowering into his lavender eyes, determined to expose every thread of sentiment that the blond had so long raveled tightly within them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Mattie, so tantalizingly close to tugging Ivan's heartstrings as well. Alas, that will wait for the next chapter. If you enjoyed this chapter or any of the story so far please leave a comment, I'd love to hear about it; especially if you have a favourite part!
> 
> ~Poison


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first semester of nursing school is done and I passed~ I'm going to try to wrap up the editing and chapter divisions of this story over the weekend and hopefully do another one but I believe the completed RusCan rps are done so I might see if my America and I ever completed an rp and do that one. Otherwise the rest of the stories will be indefinitely incomplete ^^'

Ivan smiled warmly and rested his hand on the one so gently brushing his cheek. He lingered, enjoying the warmth and comfort of the moment before pulling away gently and kissing the back of his hand, unwilling to go further until he was sure Matthew knew and was going to stay. He simply smiled again, the slightest bit of sadness within his eyes as he spoke again softly “It’s time for bed. Goodnight, dear Matvei, and sleep well” the ashen blond said before easing himself away from Matthew, setting the book on the table if Matthew wished to continue reading, and heading toward the stairs to his room.

Matthew leaned forward as if to persist the affection, but he recoiled slowly as Ivan pulled away. His shoulders sagged as he felt an inkling of melancholy prick him at the other’s unexpected departure “Good night…” He wondered what could have led up to the sudden hesitancy that the other seemed to have as he walked to his room and slipped into bed.

Because Ivan had already washed up he simply rinsed his face to try to clear his head and retired to bed; his head filled with lingering thoughts about how Matthew was returning the affections and had no idea for the cause of his hesitation… The thought made him guilty but Ivan had to know that Matthew wouldn't run once he knew.

The blond found himself falling asleep as he lay in bed and hummed Natalia’s lullaby, his head against the pillow and his eyes closing against the soft darkness of the room enveloping him, and the sweet disembodied melody cradling him as in his childhood.

After lying awake for hours Ivan finally fell into a light, restless sleep only to wake at the usual time feeling more drained than he had before he had fallen asleep.  
He rubbed his eyes in gentle circles for a moment before rolling out of bed to start the day. He went through his morning habits before heading to the kitchen to make a light breakfast, simple eggs and toast.

Matthew stirred in his bed, waking into the still dark of the morning as he overheard Ivan walking around in the kitchen. He stretched and sat up, getting out of bed, and making it before going down the hall to the kitchen.  
He noticed his housemate, moving more slowly than usual, as he scooped his eggs from the pan and onto his spatula, walking over to his plate on the counter a few feet away “Good morning.”

“Good morning, I did not expect you awake this early” he said with a glance over his shoulder “would you like some breakfast?”

Matthew gave him a small smile “That sounds nice. Yes, please.” He noticed the fatigue in the other’s expression, and the dark circles forming under Ivan’s dull violets. “I take it you didn’t sleep very well last night” he said with concern as he poured himself a glass of orange juice and sat at the table.

Ivan laughed breathily “It certainly could have been better” he said as he cracked a couple more eggs in the hot pan “how did you sleep?”

Matthew smiled as he recalled how peaceful and dreamless his rest had been after humming the nostalgic lullaby “Very well, thank you.”  
He honestly wanted to ask about what happened last night, concluding that he had done something wrong, but decided not to make a big deal out of nothing. “Maybe you could try falling asleep to music?”

Ivan smiled as he plated the eggs, grabbing a couple of pieces of toast as well “I will try it, hopefully it will help or my mind will clear on it’s own” he said, setting the plates on the table before getting a cup of coffee and sitting in his usual place across from Matthew.

“Thank you” Matthew said as the other placed a plate of eggs and toast in front of him. He chewed on the crispy, jam-covered toast and sipped his orange juice, taking small bites of the fluffy yellow eggs as well. “But then again, you’ve seemed fine before…what do you think caused the restlessness?” he asked, trying to get an answer out of Ivan.

Ivan swallowed and spoke, easily picking up on the insistent tone in the inquiry “I couldn’t quite clear my head so I was kept up with various thoughts” he said rather vaguely. It wasn’t that he was entirely unwilling to share his thoughts but he was cautious about giving information that would lead to the wrong kind of right questions…though…Ivan had skirted the edge few times and Matthew had not caught it but there was always that risk and well, Ivan never was a risk taker; being far more comfortable being in control of the situation even when it seemed that he was giving up control.

Matthew nodded, his expression concealing his desire to further question Ivan, but he didn’t want to pester the other. ‘If something is really wrong, I guess he’ll tell me in time…’ he concluded. The blond gave a small sympathetic smile “I honestly know how you feel. It can be very difficult to rest well when you have a lot on your mind. My guess is that it’s something you’ve yet to confront, and it will stay in your thoughts until whatever it is has been resolved” he said insightfully before taking the last few bites of toast and eggs and washing them down with the little amount of orange juice left in his glass.

Ivan gathered his empty dishes and brought them to that sink to start washing them as he responded “Your intuition astounds me” he said lightly. It was rather fascinating that the other was so close to this but had not figured out the household diet. Ivan shrugged mentally; it made no difference for the time being but soon Ivan would have to ease Matthew into the understanding of what they had been eating. He quirked the corner of his lip up ‘…Perhaps after a nice French dish’ he thought, already forming a plan. He would just have to get Matthew out of the house for a while to take care of things, too much noise risk otherwise…

The phone rang just as Matthew had plunged his hands into the soapy dish water to finish his dishes. He quickly dried them with a towel and went to the phone, picking it up. “Hello? Ah, bonjour, Mr. Bonnefoy. Yes, he is here. One moment, s’il vous plait” he handed the phone to Ivan.

Ivan dried his hands quickly with a fresh towel and took the phone “Yes Mr. Bonnefoy? What would you like to discuss?”

The man sighed deeply, “Doctor Braginsky….I know that you have taken the week off but…I desperately wish to speak with you.” The poor man sounded exhausted and drunk. “I just…I cannot go on anymore…” Francis stated tearfully.

“I see…” Ivan responded calmly despite the joy brought by the coincidental situation…though…. “Have you been drinking?” Ivan asked hoping that the other could come here where the convenient tools and space is. ‘I could just pick him up and drive him here but Matthew…’ Ivan thought worriedly ‘well perhaps I could get him out of the house for a few hours without too much question…’

“O-oui…” Francis slurred as he sobbed, breaking down over the phone. It was clear that the unfortunate man had his loving spirit broken by a harsh and torturous reality.  
Matthew walked into the entertainment room and browsed through the bookshelves for something to read with a nice cup of tea. He found a volume of stories and poems by Edgar Allan Poe, flipping through the pages before settling on a story titled ‘The Cask of Amontillado’, the tale of a man who planned to murder his insolent friend after getting him drunk. He took a tea bag from its case inside the cabinet and began to boil water in a kettle on the stove.

Ivan nodded “I would prefer to converse here if that is alright, I can bring you here as you are unfit to drive” he said already starting to subtly antagonize the man “we can talk over lunch” he said in a slightly lighter tone.

“I would like tha—what…what do you mean??” he demanded, picking up on Ivan’s mocking tone. “What do you mean by that, Doctor? You are saying that I am unfit to drive because I had a little wine to drink?! How is it that I may be ridiculed by you—even you—after the way I’ve confided in you, and you _mock_ me??! How is that fair?!!” He was suddenly a cluttered tumult of bitter sobbing and swearing, glass could be heard shattering in the background after being thrown across the room.

“I apologize, I meant nothing by it” Ivan explained “it’s simply illegal for you to do so. Please stay calm until I arrive” he finished, heading upstairs with the phone to get dressed properly.

Just as Matthew was becoming enthralled in the narrative, he noticed Ivan about to leave. “Will you be out all night?” he asked, sipping his tea.  
He had noticed the conversation but decided not to become involved, simply wanting to know if he should start dinner while the other was away.

Ivan paused in his ascent and after getting Francis’ address and bidding him farewell he answered Matthew “I will be back soon but I will be returning with Mr. Bonnefoy if that is alright with you.”

“Ah, sure” Matthew nodded, teacup in hand, “I’ll just be reading then, if you need anything. Or if you want, I can prepare lunch.”

Ivan offered a small smile “That would be lovely thank you” he said and went to get dressed, returning shortly in a simple but nice pair of pants with a cream colored shirt.  
He paused at the door, getting his jacket “I should be back in about an hour” he explained, calculating the approximate round trip mentally. “If you need anything feel free to call me” Ivan finished with a glance back towards Matthew still relaxing on the couch before the door blocked his view and he was out and heading towards the car to start the drive.

Matthew looked in Ivan’s recipe book, trying to decide on what to make. He finally selected breaded macaroni and cheese type pie stuffed with meat. He gathered the ingredients to make the delectable dish.  
The timer on the oven beeped as Matthew had finished his tea and the story, and the blond went to the kitchen, making sure to put on oven mitts this time so he wouldn’t burn himself again. The large deep dish steamed with rising curls of heat as the bread crumb crust on top had perfectly crisped into the melting mozzarella and cheddar cheese and flimsy noodles. Matthew smiled as he set the dish on the counter, moving it to the table after setting the table decoratively with a laced cloth, glasses, and silverware. He sat back down in his chair by the fireplace and waited for the other to return.

While the drive to the Frenchman’s house was peaceful, the arrival and drive back were an absolute mess with the man crying about Ivan’s words from before and about his own issues with long term relationships but Ivan stayed calm and made the appropriate comments when prompted until they arrived back at Ivan’s.  
Ivan welcomed Francis in and they were in turn greeted by the lovely smell of Matthew’s dish. He smile unconsciously and spoke to Francis “Would you like to join us for lunch before we begin?” he beckoned with his tone.

“I would, thank you” Francis replied as he stepped inside the house, welcomed by the aroma of Matthew’s delicious cooking. It was mingled with Matthew’s own sweet scent, and the poor man could not help but to be overwhelmed by it. “Ahh, Monsieur Williams…you smell divine” he graced the young man with a smile before kissing the blond’s hand.  
“Thank you, Mr. Bonnefoy” Matthew smiled politely, struggling not to quirk a brow at the man’s sudden “affection” toward him…though he knew inwardly that he shouldn’t be completely surprised in lieu of the phone call when he first met Ivan’s client. He pulled his hand away as civilly as he could after an uncomfortably long series of disheveled kisses from the clearly desperate man and directed both men to the table “I hope you enjoy.”

Ivan tensed and his eyes narrowed dangerously; if he had had any doubts about whether or not to go through with the dinner plan they were all but burnt away by Francis’ actions. “Bonnefoy” he said firmly, and a bit more forcefully that the situation required “please, sit down and enjoy the meal.”

Matthew’s eyebrows rose at Ivan’s suddenly harsh tone with the other man, but he didn’t dwell on it, wanting to just enjoy the nice meal he’d prepared. Francis sat down beside Matthew in Ivan’s usual place. “Ah, that’s where Ivan usually sits” Matthew stated, uncomfortable with the change and still trying to be courteous with his words, knowing of the other man’s fragility when it came to his emotions. “Ah…of course…” As the man moved to the next chair, Matthew noticed the disappointed tone in his voice. He waited until the man was seated to start cutting slices of the deep dish macaroni pie and putting them onto their plates. “So…have you been able to speak with Feliciano lately?” he asked Ivan as he kept his eyes on the man’s violets, trying to ignore the love struck gaze that Ivan’s client was giving him.

Ivan tried to keep his gaze and tone light with Matthew but there was the lingering irritancy caused by Francis’ actions but still he responded, though with more honestly than he would have otherwise had the atmosphere been better “I have and though it was brief I learned that he was the one that positively identified his brother’s corpse but he is handling it fairy well considering how separation affects him but he will recover.”

“Ah” Matthew nodded; he supposed that was incredibly suspicious. After seeing Feliciano’s reaction to feeling as though he was being replaced by Matthew, the blond couldn’t help but think there were other dynamics at play. Though he kept his thoughts to himself for another time, again preferring to enjoy lunch, and he returned to that topic for conversation as well. “I hope you enjoy this dish; I got it from one of your recipe books. But I stuffed it with ham and steak, knowing your love of meat” he said to Ivan with a charming smile before filling the glasses with wine.  
“I too have a love of meat, dear Mathieu” Francis chimed in, running his finger around the rim and stroking its stem suggestively.  
Matthew cleared his throat, an embarrassed and flustered blush stinging his cheeks at the other’s comment. He looked away from the other, filling his mouth with food gradually to keep his thoughts from being projected. He noticed Ivan practically seething beside him.

Ivan had started to smile genuinely at what had nearly become a little joke between them until Francis interrupted once again with an unwanted comment but this time Ivan addressed it and the man in question “Francis, I request that you cease being rude and making Matthew uncomfortable.” The tone was firm and was spoken at a typical volume but there was an underlying darkness that did not go unnoticed.

Matthew cleared his throat once more at the rising tension, unconsciously scrambling his food around the plate with the fork in a sort of nervous gesture as he hoped that the situation would diffuse itself.  
Though things only worsened as Francis became angry. His eyes narrowed as he stood up from the table, “Why??! How do you know he’s uncomfortable?? He has not said that he is uncomfortable! Why are you so jealous, Doctor?! Why can you not be happy for me, that I’ve finally found love??!” Francis yelled, barely able to stand straight at this point. He looked to Matthew, “Please, if I can only show for you my love, if you will just see, dear Mathieu…” He pulled the young man into a desperate and forceful kiss, which drove Matthew to the brink.  
He shoved Francis off of him, slapping him across his face in disgust and spilling a glass of dark wine on himself in the process. “Mr. Bonnefoy! Your…your behavior is horribly rude!! Ivan, I’m sorry, but I can’t do this right now—I would like to be excused, please” he stood from the table and quickly went to his room to change.

Ivan nodded at Matthew before turning his disapproving gaze towards Francis “Are you ready to listen to me?” he asked cryptically.

Francis looked at the man with watery eyes and a pulsing red hand print on his left cheek. “Yes, Doctor Braginsky…” he said heart brokenly as he rubbed his face.

“Then stay here while I go speak with him” Ivan commanded, leaving no room for objection as he walked away that towards Matthew’s room. He knocked softly “Matthew?” he called and upon getting a small noise letting him know he was heard, Ivan continued “I apologize for everything, I should have stopped him from escalating or not have brought him here in the first place.”

There was a soft sigh from behind the door, and after a long pause, Matthew spoke again, it’s alright, please don’t blame yourself…I don’t blame you at all for your hospitality. But if I do not leave here now, I’m certain I will _hurt_ Mr. Bonnefoy” a dark note tinting his oddly polite words as he spoke grimly.

‘Perfect’ Ivan thought as everything clicked into place ‘just one last nudge…’ “I understand completely, if you would like to go out somewhere you can use my wallet and my car” he offered genuinely and after a small pause to let the offer sink in and to show a little bit of faux hesitance of being left to deal with Francis before continuing “I will try to counsel him here while you are away and I assure you that I will take care of his behavior by the time you return” he said in a strikingly similar tone to Matthew’s.

The blond picked up on the tone immediately. ‘Interesting’ Matthew he mused to himself and nodded. “Thank you very much” he said gracefully, dressed in a nice tuxedo that he’d been saving for an extravagant occasion. “And I know the perfect show…” he smiled; the London Symphony Orchestra had been in town recently and Matthew wanted to see them but had not yet gotten paid since they both decided to take the week off.  
After Ivan had given him the car keys, a couple of hundred dollar bills and his phone for emergencies, he was out the door, driving to the Joseph Meyerhoff Symphony Theatre, where Lovino’s body had been discovered. ‘It’s been long enough for them to clean up the crime scene…’ Matthew thought as he drove along.

Ivan smiled, pleased that the other was going to be able to enjoy himself despite the distasteful violation.  
He watched him leave before directing his attention towards the man who was still crumpled on the floor; a part of him thrilled that they other had kept true to his command ‘Now for the fun part’ he thought, a trickle of excitement for the coming activities running through his veins.  
“Now, sit in the kitchen while I take care of the mess” he said as he started the dishes “while I clean up you can tell me, calmly, why you decided to make a move on Matthew when I explicitly told you not to.”

Francis stood and slumped limply into the chair he’d been seated in before. He sniffled, nose and eyes dripping as he wiped them with a napkin. “I thought that…he might be different. I thought that perhaps he was…a last chance at finding love…he is so radiant…like an angel…irresistible and alluring” the man replied with a sad smile. “…But why should you care as if the two of you are together…? Why not let me pursue my little angel?” Francis demanded as his voice trembled with anger.

“Because he is mine” Ivan said confidently, leaving no room for doubt “we have lived together for nearly a year and we have gotten extraordinarily _close_ ” he said with a suggestive tone that implied so much more than the two’s declarations of fondness which, while deep and sincere, were simply declarations. “Did you not notice how he kept glancing at me, as if worried that your actions towards him would anger me? I was angry, not at him, but at you for not respecting boundaries.” Ivan continued speaking, not looking up from the dishes to grace the other with his direct attention.

Francis kept glancing over at the other, in hopes that he was not too angry and would look back at him. He sighed deeply as he realized he had ruined his chances with the radiant blond that had left just a few minutes ago.  
He poured himself more wine, “I…I am sorry for not realizing it but…I cannot apologize for my actions.” He said before knocking back the wine glass until it was empty. “I had to know if it was really over for me…if life was truly no longer worth living…and it is” he said with a low, sorrowful morbid tone.

“It would not be worthless if you could change” the snowy blond answered while drying his hands. He turned to see Francis with his head in his hands and an empty wine bottle “…but you can’t, can you” he said rhetorically. “How long have you been this way?” he asked referring to the general desperation to find someone that led to the broken man before him, without a care, without a lover, and in the den of the lion.

The misguided sheep sobbed bitterly, his shoulders shaking as he wept. “Ever since I lost my lovely Joan…!” he explained tearfully, “…she was my light and my love and she was taken from me because of another…much stronger and much more assertive than myself…and I let her go without a fight… I should have fought for her! She should have been mine…! My Joan!!... Oh, my Joan!” he wailed mournfully. “And upon seeing dear Mathieu…so beautifully blond and gracefully light eyed, as my dear lovely Joan…I thought perhaps I might have another chance to win her…but I see now that it cannot be so…”

His words only served to irritate Ivan more “So he was nothing but a replacement to you; a substitute for the woman your weakness lost.” Ivan leaned against the counter and decided to tweak his tactics a bit “You have been going day-to-day in drunken agony, draining the life from anyone you claimed to love when, like my dear Matthew, they wanted nothing to do with you and were simply trying to get away politely. Why live in the pain you’re in? Why allow yourself to cause pain to others? Why not do something about it?” Ivan said lightly, casually, though the actual words were heavy with meaning and twisted suggestions.

Francis looked up at the man who’s lifeless, and yet burning violet eyes bore gaping holes through his frail body and wretched soul. And he cowered in fear at the suggestion, though it seemed the best solution. “But…what would be the best way…?” he asked Ivan, subtly implying that by the best way he meant the most quick and painless. Perhaps in an attempt to swiftly elude an already agonizing life in hopes of a much deserved solace somewhere above the clouds... wherein he would finally reconcile with his lost Joan.

Ivan thought for a moment, tossing around ideas before settling on a couple different ones but hoping the first would be enough for the drunk and desperate man “Perhaps hanging? It’s a popular choice and reports suggest that there is arousal at the end so it might even be pleasant” he laid out, knowing full well that it was neither quick nor painless but it made the least amount of mess and Ivan could start preparing before Francis was even dead. He resisted the urge to lick his lips, it had been far too long since he allowed himself the thrill of fresh kill and warm meat.

Francis, drunken and weary, barely looked up at the man, a sudden delusional rectitude he’d discovered in the other’s words and expression, though in the realistically inhumane violets there was not an inkling of such a thing to be found.  
The misfortunate soul stumbled and fell on his knees before the other, laughing—laughing in his insanity and smiling bitterly with a senseless expression of joy as sweat and cold, beaded dread slipped from every pore and soaked through his clothes. “Oh, thank you, Doctor Braginsky, thank you for your mercy on a wretched man!! Merci, monsieur, merci! …Merci!” he cried manically with merry, yet acrid gratitude at the feet of the devil’s most charming advocate. He yearned to leave the world behind now…guided by his maker into everlasting paradise.  
And thankful to the same that the gracious and benign Ivan would aid him.

Ivan smiled softly, more than willing to play the part of the gracious angel of death to the sitting repentant at his feet. “Come” he said, standing with the same safe, deceivingly welcoming smile on his face, though the darkness in his eyes sharpened “I have everything you need to ease you passing.”  
Ivan led Francis to the garage where plenty of supplies including rope and wire were found and he laid these out for the weakened man to choose as he pointed to the hooks on the ceiling of the garage used for fixtures and ornaments. “These will work well. I will be here with you but you have to prove you are worth forgiving by working to release the pain you feel.”

“Yes, Doctor Braginsky!—I will—I will!” the man said frantically and reverently to the superior, quickly assembling his own gallows with a stool and standing on it, swaying drunkenly as he hooked the rope onto the ceiling and tied the noose tightly around his neck, murmuring prayers in slurred, yet hysterical French. “I’m ready, monsieur…I am ready to meet my lovely dear Joan…” He smiled as his eyes stared above the ceiling and beyond the heavens to unknown worlds. Tears spilling down his face as he trembled with delight at the thought. All that remained was for the dear saint below him to strike the stool from beneath him and send him blissfully on his way.

“Goodbye Francis Bonnefoy” Ivan responded and closed the distance between them to knock the stool to the side and watch patiently just a couple of feet away. He watched the moment of sudden clarity strike the struggling man as he regretted his actions but as he looked up in desperation for help from the only person who could offer it he found his head getting light as he was greeted by the same dark smile that had given hope. Ivan stared unblinkingly, unwilling to miss a moment as the eyes started to glaze over and the hands clutching at the rope grew weaker before finally falling away to lie limp at his sides as the twitching struggles continued on for several long minutes. Ivan glanced down with a sick pleasure at the sight awakening to greet him ‘Dead man’s erection’ he thought with amusement ‘basic biology will do anything to leave behind descendants.’ Ivan chuckled lightly and lingered, awaiting the last twitches before moving forward to check various areas for vitals.  
Once he was sure Francis was not going to miraculously regain life he carelessly unhooked the rope and allowed the limp form to drop. Ivan tossed him over his shoulder and walked back inside to prepare things to clean up and start the processing of the still warm body. He laid him out on the steel table he used to prepare cuts for the freezer and took his time to rid the body of the messy clothes and to his mixed amusement and distaste found a thin fluid inside his pants which Ivan tossed to the side to be burned later, thanking the lack of a zipper, along with the rest of the clothing. Ivan shook he head with a chuckle and went to change into something disposable, taking care to grab a butcher’s style apron and return to the little meat room.  
Ivan washed the body thoroughly and gathered the rest of the tools to start skinning and separating the cuts ‘But first…’ Ivan thought with a devious grin as he grabbed a smaller knife and sliced a thin, clean strip of flesh from a cleaned and shaven portion of his arm, the flesh so fresh that it was still pooling blood into the newly made wound. Ivan brought the delicate strip to his mouth and chewed it slowly, savoring a rare taste while knowing that it would be even better cooked.  
With the first flesh consumed and Ivan dressed and prepared he started the separation and sizing; going through the motions of separating bone and getting rid of anything that could be used to identify the man as he cut him into easily managed pieces. The comfort of the process calming him after the Frenchman’s earlier activities and a couple of hours later, he was left with bones, skin, hair, and the organs that couldn’t or simply shouldn’t be consumed. But even that mess was not truly a hassle as Ivan took out a large container of lye and laid everything in the unusual, dipped portion of the floor and covered it with a large amount of the strong base, adding water to speed the process of dissolving to just a few hours. He spent this time preparing the meat he would use for the night’s dinner.

A few hours later, an exasperated and exhausted Matthew opened the front door, stripping off his suit jacket to reveal a blood-spattered shirt, as well as hands and arms stained with red. “Honey…I’m home…” he joked soberly, his words thickly coated and dripping with obscure poise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if you did please leave a comment; I'd love to here it!
> 
> ~Poison


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ivan finally makes his move and the truth comes out...

Ivan chuckled from his place on the couch and turned to play along when he took in Matthew’s appearance worriedly “Are you alright? What happened?” he asked quickly, glancing around for any wounds; though he could find none and Matthew’s actions did not speak of pain.

Matthew sighed in irritation as he sat down beside the other, rubbing the bridge of his nose before pulling through his hair and letting it fall freely into his face again. “People can be so… _impolite_ sometimes…” he explained to the other as he shook his head. “Thankfully, the complimentary broaches given to the patrons were sharp. Very sharp. And stylish too—see the engravings and little embellishments? And it has those dual theater masks” Matthew rambled unknowingly in a lighter tone. “Ah, but I digress…did everything go well with Mr. Bonnefoy?” he asked, looking around and noticing that the man was nowhere to be found.

“I see; I’m glad that you were unharmed and entertained” Ivan said in a far more relaxed tone. “He left several hours ago and in a far more pleasant state” he said with a coy little smile at the subtle joke but his look softened a bit “I apologize again for the distasteful way he treated you and I was hoping I could make it up to you with a nice dinner. The food shipments arrived while you were away and I wanted to prepare some fresh before it had to be put away.”

Matthew’s features softened at the other’s kindness. “I told you, you don’t have to apologize” he said, gently but hesitantly caressing Ivan’s cheek “but thank you for the offer; dinner sounds lovely.”  
He got up from the couch and walked to his room, “If you don’t mind I think I’ll get cleaned up first.” He flashed the other another genuinely grateful smile before shutting the door.

Ivan leaned into the touch with a smile and nodded “Take your time, I’ll start now.”  
Once Matthew was in his room he walked to the kitchen and took the fillets that had been marinating in a shallow bath of wine and various herbs and put them in the oven to cook while he prepared the table with a fresh maroon cloth, the previous white one had a large stain from the earlier incidence. He set up a couple of candles and the needed silverware for the meal; ensuring that everything was in its place with a peaceful smile.  
Once the thin cuts of meat were done he set the hot dish on a new plate decorated with garnish and set it on the table while he poured Matthew and himself a light, well-aged wine.

Matthew turned off the water as the hot steam rose and mingled with the savory, decadent aroma of meat lingering in from the kitchen, beckoning the other with its poignant and yet enthralling scent from beyond the grave. The blond salivated as he hurriedly dried and brushed his hair, clothing himself in another pair of pale rose colored satin pajamas before opening his door, welcoming the delectable, alluring scent inside and walking out to meet Ivan at the attractively ornate table, the candlelight gleaming as the flames danced in the host’s haunting violets which captivated the young blond now as they had so many times before. “Ivan…this is stunning…” the young man said just above a whisper as he took his customary place beside his enchanting host, eyes and mouth broadening at the splendor and elegance set before him.

“I’m pleased you approve” Ivan said warmly as the other sat before continuing “I want to be more upfront with my intentions and I would like this to be the start of properly courting you, if you’ll allow of course” he tagged on as a disclaimer. They both have expressed interest in the other but he wanted to be sure that Matthew knew the extent to which Ivan’s affections fell and…Francis’ actions made him feel all the more insistent about Matthew and he wanted to know that Matthew would accept such advances.

The blond looked around between Ivan and the table, overwhelmed by what the other had just said to him. No one in his life had ever cared so much—had ever tried so diligently to please him and make him happy and comfortable… The sudden declaration made the blond’s lavender eyes well up with tears that slipped down his cheeks. “Ivan…yes…of course…yes” he blinked away the tears as they spilled out, a euphoric smile spreading over his lips.

Ivan’s smile widened revealing lovely white teeth as an eager light flashed in his eyes “Thank you, my dear Matvei” he said, brushing the tears away with gentle hands “I hope you enjoy everything” he said gazing softly at the younger man.

Matthew thanked the man before cutting a piece of the tender thin filet on his plate, taking in the scent and then raising it to his lips. “Mmm…” he hummed contentedly at the savory, sweet taste, the meat seasoned with Parisian herbs, adding to the flavor. “French inspired” Matthew stated approvingly “it’s delicious.”

“Indeed. Your taste is impeccable” Ivan praised, taking a bite off of his own plate and nodded at the pleasant flavor. He had feared that the wine might over power the more subtle flavors but they worked excellently together.

“Thank you” Matthew blushed faintly, taking more bites of the exotic meat. He took a few sips of the light wine as well, which evened out the taste and flavors flawlessly; though his smile faded as he looked down at his state of dress. “Ah, I’m sorry…I feel so underdressed”

Ivan shook his head “Don’t worry, we’re home and as long as you’re comfortable, it’s alright, yes?” he stated, hoping to quell the other’s worries.

As they both finished their meals, Matthew sat back in his chair, full of the delicious food, eyelids falling with the wine. “Thank you so much, Ivan. That was wonderful” he told the other, tremendously content with the extravagant dinner and the company that came with it.

“I’m pleased that you enjoyed it” Ivan responded, his own eyes slightly lowered thanks to the lovely atmosphere rather than the wine that had slightly affected Matthew.

“Well…” a considerably tipsy Matthew said to his host, “we’ve had our dinner…and this is the last night so…you have to tell me now…all of the meats you introduced in chronological order…up to now” the blond giggled.

Ivan laughed lightly “As you wish” he agreed and went over the list in his head for a moment to be sure and spoke again “venison, beef, lamb, quail, rabbit which is the one you tried so hard to guess” Ivan said with a warm smile “dove, pork, fish more specifically Spanish mackerel, pork in a vastly different style to try to throw you off but you had caught it, and tonight’s dish; human” he finished, trying not to tense but his body betrayed him as he anxiously awaited Matthew’s response, absently wondering if he should have gotten him completely drunk before saying anything but it was too late now.

Matthew tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy “…Pardon?” His lavender eyes that had been slipping shut widened “…W-what was that last one?

“Human…” Ivan repeated with a much softer tone “has a lovely taste to it does it not?” he asked, though they both knew the answer, they had both enjoyed it.

“It…it’s delicious…” Matthew concluded though a bit repulsed with himself for having enjoyed it. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me before” he demanded, standing slowly from the table as the statement had quickly made him sober.

Ivan was thrown off by unexpected answer and he hesitated for a few moments to regain his words “I was afraid I would scare you off. You were already familiar with the taste but you were not aware of what you were eating…and you had reacted so strongly with the eye, though it wasn’t human…” he added. Ivan looked up and offered a timid smile “You did say I was allowed my secrets but now…I don’t think I have anything to hide…”

“If this is a joke, you had better have a damn good reason for it or I’ll teach you how to pray with this knife” Matthew said sternly, holding the rather large cutting knife; although a delighted shiver tore up through his spine at the foreign feeling from his own threat and at this newfound discovery…at this man who shared his interests, and his hobbies…and perhaps his upbringing. “How dare you keep this from me for so long…you fucking monster…” he emphasized the last word reverently as he walked slowly over to the man and started to climb into his lap. “Beast…” he whispered, slapping Ivan sharply, and then going back to caress the same cheek lovingly. “Devil…” he said breathily before claiming the man’s lips in a ravenous, desperate, needy kiss.

Suddenly things were out of Ivan’s control and he was left with a throbbing pain and a lap full of frantic Matthew. He pressed into the kiss, adding a fearful passion to the need as he felt the knife slide delicately down the side of his neck, trailing like butterfly kisses; hardly enough to feel and not enough to cut but the threat lingered. “Matvei…” Ivan whispered huskily against his lips. He wanted more, he had a small taste of the tension, a small taste of Matthew, and it was not _nearly_ enough.

Matthew slowly, gently pulled the knife away his hand hovering over the table, which he dropped it onto, having no intention of hurting the other in that moment. “Cannibal” he whispered almost deliriously, mostly to himself, and all for the sake of clarity. He pulled the man into a much longer, deeper kiss, a whimpered mewl of desperation escaping his throat as he bruised his lips against Ivan’s.

Ivan pressed closer, pulling Matthew’s form against his tightly; the sudden movement nearly dislodging him from Ivan’s lap but the grip was tight enough to keep him steady. Ivan nipped Matthew’s lip teasingly, parting with a tempting smirk “As are you” he spoke, voice soft and deep, thick with lust. Ivan brought his lips to the taut neck and made a small dark mark of possession, pulling away with a proud smirk and soothing the flesh with a cool swipe of his tongue.

Matthew’s gasps turned to little moans at the damp, sensitive strip of his skin being avidly assaulted. He exposed his neck to Ivan with a tilt of his head to the side, leaning against the man. “Will I be like a vampire?” he asked with half lidded lavender eyes, voice a harmless, innocent whisper hinted with malevolence “have cravings…” He leaned forward and bit down on Ivan’s neck sharply, drawing blood and lapping at it lazily, messily missing some of the red and leaving a small stain against the snow white flesh.

Ivan breathily inhaled “You already do, always talking about Natalia’s borscht, you were addicted long before we met” he said returning the bite with a sharp movement and reveling at the blood that spilled forth, far sweeter than the wine laden flesh of the Frenchman earlier.  
Ivan met the lidded gaze with his own and licked the remnants of blood from his lips before doing the same to Matthew’s, uncaring that it was his own blood that marred the pink flesh. He pulled him into another kiss, deep and wanting as his fingertips traced the pale skin just under the hem of the smooth silk shirt.

“…Nata?” The blond whispered, a sudden naivety spilling into his hushed tone as his brow slowly arched. He laid his head against Ivan’s cuddling his neck and stroking his back, his touch suddenly softer “…How do you know that?”

Ivan pulled back, the sudden change making him wary “I had to stray away from certain topics during the hypnosis so I questioned you about her and found out that she and I grew up together, living off of the borscht you’re so fond of” he explained.

Pieces of fragmented memories drifted through his mind as he tried aimlessly to put them together. “…You sang to me…” his reminiscence started to return. “…Sing it to me again” he whispered, hands wandering over Ivan’s clothed body, trailing over the abdominals that were firm and rigid through the shirt as he ran his fingers down each set.

Ivan closed his eyes, touched their heads together, and started to sing softly, his thumbs rubbing the arch of Matthew’s hips through the soft material of his pants.

The unbroken melody rolled along hauntingly through the other’s thickened Russian accent, prickling Matthew’s spine with chills of longing, the flesh of his hips recoiling faintly under the foreign touch. His fingers drifted away and hovered over the table for a few moments before wrapping around the knife and guiding it back to Ivan’s neck, and slowly, slowly down to his shirt, tearing through the material leisurely as each button flung from his shirt with a tiny popping noise, revealing more ashen skin so adeptly concealed from envious sunlight.

Ivan’s eyes opened at the odd sensation and slivers of violet watched the knife dislodge each button and send it to the floor with a soft sound but still Ivan sang, his fingers growing more confident despite the knife. They weaved their way past the cloth to the concealed skin, mapping out the flesh on his sides and back with slow, feather-light touches.

Matthew set the knife down again and pulled the loose shirt down Ivan’s firm arms, the blond’s eyes slightly broadening at the girth of the man’s muscle. The white cloth sagged down limply against the chair, bunching around the man’s wrists and lower back. Matthew gently stroked the newly exposed skin, shadows from trailing finger tips danced along the man’s stomach, and wandered back up to the milk white throat, resting against the subtly palpitating flesh with every low hum of the wistful lilt.

Ivan slipped his hands out of the sleeves and left the ruined shirt caught between him and the chair. He smiled as the song came to an end and dropped his head to leave a mark high on Matthew’s neck as he started to unbutton Matthew’s shirt. He pulled away after a moment with a satisfied hum at the prominent mark and spoke up “I rather liked that shirt…” he said off-handedly as his fingers worked through that last couple of buttons and slipped Matthew’s shirt off of the slim shoulders to rest bunched across his legs and Matthew’s arms; inhibiting Matthew’s wandering hands.

Matthew smirked and gave an innocent little shrug of his blushing shoulders at the comment. “It was in the way” he said carelessly, trying to wriggle his arms out the disheveled, crumpled silk sleeves as he leaned forward to pull the other into another passionate kiss, slivers of commanding ascendancy peeling through the remaining softness.

Ivan chuckled into the kiss as he pressed Matthew close and stood, hands at his back and thigh as he walked to one of the couches in the entertainment room. He sat down quickly and laid back as his hands roamed along the newly exposed back to the hem of his pants and back up.

The blond leaned against Ivan and nipped at his neck, his slender knees steadily straddling the man’s hips, back smoothly and faintly arching with every new caress from the other.

“I didn’t anticipate this when I thought of sharing my little secret” he teased “but this is certainly the most pleasant outcome. If only I had known…” Ivan tapered off with a breathy sound in response to a particularly sensitive area of his neck suddenly alive with sensation courtesy of Matthew’s ministrations.

“If only _I’d_ known” Matthew murmured against the pale, damp skin, biting down hard as he stroked Ivan’s rosy chest and stomach, soothing each harsh bite with a kiss.

“Oh?” the sound escaped with a sharp hitch of his breath at the throbbing pain even as the dexterous and gentle tongue soothed each mark. “How long have you been interested?” Ivan asked, lips favoring the porcelain shoulder as his hands pulled Matthew’s hips closer; the younger man fitting comfortably against him.

The lavender gems locked onto the violets as the blond whispered against the man’s ear, “The eye…I thought you might be working with him…” He placed relieved kisses up and down the other’s throat and collar bone “…But you’re nothing like him…” His lips traced every sliver of skin, meticulously taking in every curve and every detail of the man beneath him and focusing on each genuine reaction. “You really can’t help but to be honest…” he smiled appreciatively against the man’s skin.

“I could but there’s no reason to lie. The best deceit is woven with careful honesty” Ivan said softly, casually. He smiled, amused “It’s curious how the point at which I became wary of sharing with you is the point you became most interested in me.” Ivan opened eyes that had fallen shut “The first time you ate human here was when we had company” he stated absently with a chuckle “I do enjoy unnoticed cannibalism.” He locked eyes with Matthew; smirk still spread across his lips “They did so _enjoy_ their meal.”

Matthew tilted his head curiously, “Oh? And what made you deem me worthy of your ‘teachings’?” He asked the other, a chill running through him at the memories of Kirkland’s own educations. “…Or was it simply the fascination of bending unsuspecting novices to your every whim?” He slowly stroked Ivan’s neck. “Tell me, mon cher diable…” the hint of a threat in his tone, as in his fingers bending like talons over Ivan’s throat.

Ivan’s grip around Matthew loosened, he knew exactly who was being referred to and he didn’t appreciate being related to the scum that tortured Matthew. “I grew to care for you” Ivan said calmly “I would have happily lived with you as we were if I knew that I could not tell you but…I prefer being able to share such a thing with you. I’m not teaching you, I simply enlightened you to a lifestyle you were already living” he explained, no longer scared the other would decide on a whim to kill him.

Matthew dropped his hands from the man’s neck to his sides. “That’s all I wanted to know…” he said tearfully. The contrite blond raised his hand to the pallid cheek, stroking it lovingly, gratefully. “…You both cared for me…” he whispered, referring to Natalia. He was certain as he looked into the violet eyes that Ivan could never in any fashion be related to his savage caretaker.

Ivan smiled softly and turned his head a bit to kiss the gentle hand and looked into the watery lavender eyes “And we always will” he answered.

Matthew returned the smile and leaned over him again, wisps of blond strands touching the other’s skin as the younger kissed his neck up to his ear, soft breaths sinking lightly into his skin, “…And I’m not sure how you knew, but…Mr. Bonnefoy had a sweetness to him…must have been the cologne…”

“You may have a more sensitive palate, all I could taste was the wine but despite that…the first fresh taste was wonderful…but I assure you, you’re far sweeter” he said, his own breath washing over Matthew’s shoulder as his licked his lips with a light chuckle.

Matthew smiled softly as a light blush crept over his cheeks at the comment. He licked Ivan’s lips as if to taste them, a satisfied moan escaping as he lapped at the sweet, soft mouth.

Ivan greeted the curious tongue with his own, encouraging it into his mouth as his arms returned to their previous position; resting wrapped around Matthew.

The amateur blond mimicked the movements of the Ivan’s tongue, the man’s sensual, capable caresses guiding his own clumsy strokes against the inside of the other’s cheek. Matthew’s hands ran through the ashen hair, frozen in the familiar dwelling and unaware of where the preferred place was for them to rest, or if they should be resting at all.

Ivan noticed the slowed movements ‘Hesitation? No…thinking’ he chuckled and disconnected with a final swipe of his tongue “Would you like to continue?”

“Yes” The blond nodded, luminous lavender eyes looking down at the other encouragingly.

Ivan smiled at the enthusiasm and sat up, pulling the other with him and standing “My bed is larger” he said as he headed up the stairs to the grand master room and laid Matthew on the bed. He paused a moment, admiring the sight with a reverent smile before laying beside him, pulling him into a chaste kiss, and scattering more as he traveled down; committing to memory the taste and feel of the soft skin.

Matthew moaned faintly at the feeling of the other’s soft lips against his skin, his hands stroking Ivan’s neck and back gently, loving the feel of the man’s muscular form beneath his palms and spread fingertips.

Ivan left another mark at the center of his chest and looked up “I enjoy that you’re not scared, I doubt others would allow such free reign of their bodies given what you know” he said with a little smirk as he laved his tongue across a pert nipple.

Another moan escaped his lips as the soft nub on his chest stiffened from the other’s tongue, pink tinted cheeks darkening and warming with his confident ministrations. “…I trust you” was his trembling, breathy reply.

Ivan rewarded the other with a smile and traveled further down, nipping the skin just above his pants line before meeting Matthew’s flushed gaze again “Have you been with a man before?” he asked, unsure of just how carefully he should tread the next steps.

He panted softly, moans rising gradually and back curving up from against the bed at the sensitive skin along his lower stomach “No” he replied honestly.

“Am I your first?” he asked more out of curiosity as he brought a hand up to cup the arousal tenting the silk fabric.

Matthew’s breaths shortened in his throat as he felt a chilled hand against the warming silk of the pajamas, gasping at the opposing sensation, “Yes…”

Ivan’s hand stilled “I’m honored but are you sure you want me to be your first?”

Matthew nodded, looking into the violets filled with affection, longing to be loved by the other to bring them both closer.

Ivan smiled, kissing his hip as he tugged the loose pants down to reveal thin boxers which soon followed the fate of the pants to be left in a heap at the edge of the bed. Ivan rested a hand on Matthew’s thigh, rubbing smooth, gentle circles into the flesh as he took the first taste, his lips quickly following his curious tongue.

Matthew gasped lightly at the cool lips and lapping tongue trailing against his warm skin, his arousal spiking at the foreign touch of his thigh. His back subtly left the bed before returning to the sheets again.

Ivan continued his attentive actions even as he slicked his fingers and started to prepare Matthew, hoping to ease the initial pain with the pleasant distraction.

The blond tensed as he felt the other’s fingers push inside him, the uncomfortable feeling led him to grip the man at the shoulders tightly, a slight groan coming from his throat.

Ivan said nothing but redoubled his efforts on the heated flesh to erase the pain, finally pulling off and away when he needed to slick himself up. He tugged off his own pants and boxers which soon joined the other articles of clothing. He took the still open tube of lube from the edge of the bedside table where he had left it and generously coated his hand. Laying the cool gel along his heated flesh, he gave a few strokes to take the edge off and make sure he was as slick as possible for Matthew. Ivan lined their bodies up and kissed him deeply as he entered the tight passage.

Matthew focused on the other’s lips to keep his mind off of the inevitable pain coupled with his inexperience, gripping Ivan’s back tightly as he mewled against his lips, locking his legs on either side. “I-I love you…” he murmured breathlessly into the warm mouth as they pulled away to catch their breaths only to join again a few seconds later.

Ivan deepened the kiss in response before pulling a mere breath’s length away and answering properly “I love you too” he answered softly and reconnected their lips as he felt Matthew relax and started to thrust.

The pain faded away with every slow, loving motion, feelings of euphoric pleasure washing over the blond as he started to moan into Ivan’s mouth. Matthew’s stomach, neck, and face gingerly bruised with a burning blush as his eyes closed gently, savoring the kiss, his trembling body gradually growing accustomed to the other’s weight and movements.

As the passion-filled kisses and lustful touches continued Ivan found that the tight heat that had been coiling steadily was rapidly reaching its end. He grabbed Matthew’s flesh firmly and stroked it in time with his thrusts as they climaxed together.

The blond’s moans heightened as he arched against the other urgently, driving the man deeper inside him, the room filling with their moans and panting breaths adjacent the rustling of disheveled silk and tangling sheets. Matthew’s lavender eyes met with the affectionate violets filled with sentiment for the beautifully frail and slender form crying out the other’s name as the younger man released and fell into the warm, twisted sheets.

Ivan kissed the disheveled blond and just smiled for a few moments with adoration in his gaze “I love you my dear Matvei” he said softly as he pulled out and lay next to Matthew, pulling him close and simply holding him.

Matthew cuddled up to the other affectionately, a soft smile on his lips as he ran his fingers through the matted, damp hair, the man’s breaths washing over his neck and mixing with his own gentle, calm breathing. “I love you…” It felt so strange to say those words now; before this moment he had said them, but had they truly held meaning then? He drew himself closer to the man, his hands resting at the middle of Ivan’s back as he leaned up slightly to kiss his ruddy cheeks gratefully. “I love you, mon cher Ivan” he whispered.

Ivan smiled and shook the fuzziness of sleep from his mind “How about a shower?” he asked, aware of the cooling sweat on his own form.

“M-hm…” Matthew nodded, still lying blearily against the other.

Ivan rolled and pulled Matthew with him, standing next to the bed with Matthew wrapped around him and he walked into the large bathroom, setting Matthew on the edge of the bathtub as the water warmed. He stood next to the younger man, enjoying the still lightly flushed skin and the many scattered marks of possession coloring the pale skin.

Matthew turned and leaned over the edge, cupping his hands around the faucet and gathering the warm water to gently splash onto his face. He sighed softly with content and turned back toward Ivan, looking up at the tall man beside him and showing a child-like smile as he noticed the other’s approving gaze on him “Like what you see?”

Ivan chuckled “More than you know” he answered before he stepped in and pulled Matthew in after him, pulling him into another kiss as water soaked their forms.

The blond made a soft happy hum against the man’s lips. “So how did you do it?” Matthew asked with a dark curiosity, droplets of water slipping down his face as he lay against Ivan's chest.

“Do what, precisely?” he asked with a tilt of his head at the question that could have referred to so many things but he had a feeling he knew what the other was referring to.

“You know…” he gently nudged the man “our meal? I mean I never saw a drop of blood” Matthew continued with a hint of disappointment.

Ivan smiled coyly “I am _very_ thorough” he said ambiguously “and the only blood there was to see was in the meat room with the large freezer. Stainless steel is very easy to clean.”

“You are incredibly thorough, my love” he smiled and cupped the man’s face with both hands, kissing his lips. “And I loved using your tools…they’re like little mirrors when they’re polished…” he nuzzled the other, showering him with quick little kisses.

Ivan flushed a bit at the affection but enjoyed it nonetheless “Thank you, you’re welcome to use them anytime.”

“Thank you” Matthew said with a smile, enjoying the rosy glow radiant in the pale cheeks. “I like being so close to you…you’re so soft” he told the man, tracing little circles into the smooth, damp skin.

“As are you” he said softly, his arms wrapped around the slender back as he thought to himself that he could be happy just living in a snapshot of this moment; just him and Matthew together.

“How long will Francis last us?” he asked the other with practicality, relaxing in the man’s arms.

“That depends on how often you would like to dine on him” Ivan reasoned “there’s a container in the fridge with roughly a pound of meat for tomorrow but the rest is in the freezer.”

Matthew raised his eyebrows at the other’s statement “That’s a lot.” He nodded “I’m sure he’ll make us all sorts of dishes.” He went to the shelves on the wall beside the tub and picked a bottle with the picture of a sunflower on the front, popping of the top and squeezing a few dollops into his hands. He hummed as he brought his hands to his nose, taking in the soft, light scent; “Come, come, lean down” he beckoned the other’s head closer to have his hair washed.

Ivan smiled and did as requested, a pleased shiver running through down his back at the feel of the gentle touch massaging his scalp and tugging out whatever snags and tangles the strands harbored.

Matthew massaged the shampoo into the other’s hair, kneading his scalp soothingly, lathering the soap before rinsing it out under the faucet “Do you like sunflowers?”

“I do, very much so” he said once he lifted his head “they are such beautiful flowers.”

“They are” he smiled at the other, wanting to buy fields of them just for Ivan to have, just to preserve the beautiful light in his violet eyes. He giggled “Natalia used to wear them in her hair…she told me they were from a very special friend.”

Ivan’s smile brightened “I’m surprised she kept them for so long” he said in elated disbelief at the thought that even after such a long separation she had kept the little flower clips he had gotten for her when they were children.

“Done” he said after rinsing Ivan’s hair a second time. He placed the bottle back on the shelf and meandered around in the water to Ivan’s back, massaging it gently, feeling the tense knots in his muscles. “Poor thing…” he said sympathetically “you really were worried about today.”

Ivan chuckled “I was worried about losing you” he said, his eyes falling shut again “even if you hadn’t asked about the meat, I would have told you and I could only hope you would accept.”

Matthew clasped his arms around the man and kissed the back of his neck, “How could I say no?” He leisurely washed his own hair and started to yawn, drifting off to sleep with the wet, blond hair spreading out against Ivan’s stomach.

Ivan shook his head at the yawn and turned the water off, grabbing a towel off of the rack and wrapping it around Matthew and rubbing him dry with a content smile before grabbing another and doing the same to his own body. “Let’s go to bed” he said softly, picking Matthew up again and carrying him to the large master bed and lying down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, if only relationships were so easy; merely admitting a deep, dark truth...but I suppose that only works out when you find your perfect murdering match. Well, at least these two are happy...~
> 
> As always, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and look forward to the next! Comments and opinions are always appreciated!
> 
> ~Poison


	9. Chapter 9

The sun sharpened on the horizon, the morning fresh and crisp with its melodic birds and dewy grass as the bright sunlight attempted vainly to pierce through the heavy drapes shrouding the windows in the quiet bedroom.

Ivan was the first to wake as the morning light finally graced his face, however dimly, triggering the early bird to wake despite the lull of the comfortable warmth. The icy blond lashes fluttered awake and willed away the light unsuccessfully before finally surrendering to wakefulness. As Ivan regained consciousness and recalled yesterday’s events and the source of the warmth beside him he smiled and reasoned that just because he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep didn’t mean he couldn’t enjoy the closeness for a little while longer.

Matthew stirred as the weight beside him shifted, a little muffled noise like a groan seemingly from the pillow that his face lay in, blond ringlets spilled out over it as he rested. He lifted his head, hair falling into a sleep-tousled mess over his face as he yawned and turned to face Ivan with blinking lavender eyes “…G’morning.”

“Good morning” Ivan said; voice still deep and thick with sleep. He brought a hand up and brushed the bright locks out of his face, smiling as the sleepy eyes were revealed.

The blond rubbed the sleep from his eyes and gazed at the ashen blond beside him. He took in the still waking expression and peaceful form concealed from prying eyes and revealed to only him, the dark bites beautifully branding the alabaster skin and stinging Matthew with blush as his hand brushed against his own.

Ivan followed the hand’s journey and chuckled as he saw Matthew’s fingers graze across the little love bites he had left the night before “They look lovely on you” he reassured, leaning forward to gently kiss the nearest one.

The young man flushed with a small smile at the other’s lips pressing against his skin once more and for a moment wondered if he had ever been truly alive before their touch. He marveled at the way their soft caresses awoke the blood in his veins and ignited his flesh to burn covetously for only Ivan. “Thank you” Matthew could never recall this type of sensation before meeting him.

Ivan met his eyes and the gaze shared told of unspoken adoration and love “Thank you” he responded before kissing the other’s lips in a chaste touch still full of affection “Are you hungry?” he asked once he had finally pulled away.

Matthew nodded, touching a hand to his warm cheek to feel the blush before stepping out of bed “Just let me change first and then I’ll join you.” A soft breeze reminded him that he was still naked and he reflexively pulled the sheet to himself for a second before letting go of it again and making his way to his room.

Ivan chuckled at the behavior and nodded “I will see you downstairs” he answered as he watched the other leave before getting out of bed himself. He grabbed a pair of boxers and a loose pair of pants and slipped them on before heading downstairs to start breakfast.

Matthew walked into the kitchen a few minutes later with Ivan’s appointment book, greeting the other’s glance with a little wave “Mr. Vargas is the only one scheduled for today around 10:30. Seems a little late, doesn’t it?” He set down the book and went to the fridge to pour himself a fresh glass of milk.

“That is unusual but it’s more concerning that I haven’t received a call from him in a few days either, not since he and I discussed his brother’s death but he seemed to have been taking that alright and mourning appropriately” Ivan set down the spatula he was using to flip the thin strips of Francis he was using for bacon.

Matthew narrowed his eyes, musing to himself “I think it’d be best if I sat in on your session tonight” he requested.

“If Feliciano will allow it” Ivan said setting the bacon to the side and cracking a couple of eggs into the pan. “While I trust you and would accept that, I take client confidentiality seriously and if he declines it I will not argue” Ivan explained.

Matthew certainly respected that, but the client’s behavior sounded potentially harmful, especially toward Ivan “Alright, I’ll wait for his decision then” He drank from his glass and then set it down to make toast for the two. Just as he was setting the bread into the toaster the phone started to ring.

Ivan turned his head to the phone ‘Interesting timing’ he thought as he directed his attention to Matthew “Could you finish up breakfast while I answer that?” he asked, tossing the freshly cracked eggshells in the trash and wiping his hands on a towel before heading to the next room and picking up the phone “Hello?”

Matthew nodded and tended to the eggs sizzling in the hot pan. Feliciano answered on the other end, “Doctor Braginsky? Ah, I just wanted to be sure that our session is still tonight—I haven’t heard from you in a few days” His voice trembled faintly as he spoke.

‘Tonight?’ Ivan thought ‘that’s very unusual for him…’ he thought a bit suspiciously, he had thought it would be at least a morning time like normal but… “Of course, I look forward to meeting with you again.” Ivan picked up on the tremor and spoke again “How is everything?” he asked.

“Everything is fine!” the man responded, his tone a bit more reassuring that it should have been, his voice raised the slightest octave that he knew anyone else would have failed to notice. “I will see you tonight!” he said before hanging up the phone.   
“Your client?” Matthew asked, flipping the scrambled eggs onto two plates.

“Yes…” Ivan answered setting the phone down and returning to Matthew “and something is wrong with the situation. He is fine if I’m not mistaken but the situation is problematic…” The violet eyes settled on the calm form now setting the plates on the table and he spoke again in a softer tone, one with a hint of concern “I would like you to stay here rather than coming with me…just in case something happens” he explained, unsure of what the odd feeling was telling him but it was anything but good.

“What do you mean?” Matthew turned from the stove to furrow his brows at the other with a short, nervous laugh. His expression turning to a frown as he quickly realized the gravity of the situation. He walked over to the man “Ivan, I don’t think that’s a good idea. If something was to happen to you tonight I—” he was cut off by the phone ringing again.

“The last thing in the world I want is for something to happen to you.” Ivan picked up the phone again and answered as he did just moments ago, though less casually, thinking that perhaps Feliciano had forgotten to mention something.

“Doctor Braginsky, another body has been discovered so I’ll need you and your assistant right away” the voice was urgent and belonging to Detective Rice.

Ivan tensed, recalling immediately who Rice truly was but he kept his voice calm “Of course” he answered writing down the directions and hanging up. He glanced at the paper and sighed, folding it in his hand as he walked back to the kitchen to wrap and put away his plate for later as he explained the situation to Matthew. “There has been another body found and Detective Rice has requested I meet him at the scene. I would like you to stay here in the meantime.” He did not say that he knew that Kirkland was the detective and he could only hope that part of the session remained unaware to Matthew.

Matthew swallowed hard as he looked at the other with a knowing expression for the unspoken dangers they both knew that they saw. Why was it so hard for him to tell Ivan? Why not just _tell_ him? …Because he didn’t want the other to get hurt. He couldn’t bear to jeopardize the one person that had made his despairing, miserable life so full of hope and light “Ivan.”

Ivan smiled, knowing the other was worried and though he felt there was little need for such he was still happy that the other cared enough to worry. “I know but it may be the person you…educated” he chuckled “…that was found and I do not want to simply bring you to them if that is the case.”

“…Please be careful” the blond said helplessly, vision blurring with tears that threatened to spill out at any moment. He scolded himself for wasting the opportunity again. “ _Please_ ” he felt one slip down his face.

Ivan smiled and closed the distance between them, pulling him into a firm hug “I will be alright” he said before pulling him into a kiss, lasting as long as their breath could. He chuckled once they had parted and said “I may even make Rice for dinner.”

Matthew’s eyes widened at the man’s statement “You knew! How did you know??” He smiled and pulled Ivan back into another quick embrace, knowing that he was safe now.

“With your body language and his and a couple of choice questions during the hypnosis afterward, how could I not figure it out” the Russian said. “I will be careful and I promise that I will return to you.”

“Okay” The young man nodded, “Just give me a call when you’re about to come home.” He wrapped up Ivan’s breakfast for later and took his own plate to the table after giving the man a quick kiss on the lips.

Ivan returned the kiss with a smile “Alright, I will and I love you” he said before heading upstairs to get dressed properly. Once he was done he headed out the door with a quick call of “I’ll call you when I leave!”  
He got into the car and left, following the instructions to the scene.

He arrived downtown to a run-down motel, the lights flickering dimly and the halls thick with cigarette smoke. He went to room number 316 and found the door open with Detective Rice and his colleague from the lab inside, along with other investigators and forensic specialists taking pictures of the crime scene and carefully collecting samples of evidence in plastic bags. The room was heavy with the scent of blood; it practically covered the suite and soaked freshly through the bed linens covering the victim.

Ivan looked distastefully around at the mess and to anyone it could be understood as displeasure at the sight of such violence but in reality Ivan just saw it as an awful waste; still he didn’t linger on the thought with others there so he let his presence be known “Good morning Detective rice, Mr. Wang” he said greeting the two busy men. “How can I be of assistance?”

“Good morning, Doctor” Rice replied, walking over to the bed. “We believe this murder may be related to the last.” He pulled back the blanket to reveal a mutilated blond man. “The victim was stabbed over a hundred times in miscellaneous areas over ninety-eight percent of his body. The marks were identical to those on the last victim, Lovino Vargas. So it is certain that the assailant used the same exact blade.” He looked at Ivan “We have found these leads, but I need your own intuition since I’m sure we could have overlooked the details.” He tilted his head slightly “I’m not the best with details, after all.”

Ivan offered a smile “You give yourself far too little credit, Detective, but I will see what I can offer.” Ivan walked around the room, taking in the little details and observing things and getting a feel for the man on the bed. He was more relaxed now that it couldn’t have been Matthew’s doing. He had not had _that_ much blood on him and a simple pin would not have done so much damage. “We are positive that Mr. Vargas was killed by Dollmaker, yes? My question stands that if the murder weapons were the same can they be narrowed down to a specific weapon or, better yet, distributer?”

“The killer used a carving knife,” Rice gestured to the deep cuts in the chest and stomach. “These are the same marks made as the ones formed to make Lovino’s hinged jaw…but the difference seems to be the amount of force.” He took out an envelope and opened to pull out a picture of the other victim’s wound for Ivan to see. “Here the marks are crude, but still calculated.” He went back to the body “And here they’re random, as if in a sudden lashing out.” He moved his arm over the body as if to illustrate how the marks were made.

“But with such a large amount of wounds I doubt they are truly random” Ivan said as his careful eyes went over the mutilated corpse “the amount is completely unnecessary and in most instances would require too much effort, time, and noise if there was not a reason to warrant the risk… It seems more likely that the killer went to this extent to hide something…” Ivan tapered off in thought.

Rice quirked his brow at the man, “What could they possibly hide by stabbing a man over a hundred times and leaving him in a motel” he asked, deadpan.

“That is what I’m trying to figure out” Ivan said, a little irked that the other man would express such doubt after practically demanding his presence “it seems desperately random as if there is a pattern that is not meant to be seen. Such grandiose displays are not done without some form of a reason.”

Rice was about to respond when one of the forensics specialists told him that the body was going to be moved to the lab for further observation.

Ivan nodded to show his understood and spoke up again “Would you like me to follow?”

“If you feel your utility is still relevant, then yes, of course” the detective stated mordantly. He started out the door and down the stairs to his car on the street below. The others stayed behind to wait for the proper equipment to move the body.

Ivan’s hand twitched defensively and he felt the sudden desire to prove himself but his skills lay with the living and sooner or later they would find out that the wounds were evenly spaced out as if made with a pronged instrument but for now he could return home to Matthew and eat.  
Ivan followed the detective out “I apologize for not being of assistance but if there is another way I could help, call me tomorrow as I have a couple of meetings to attend to today” he explained as they got into their respective cars.  
Ivan started the car and pulled out his phone, calling Matthew as he pulled out onto the street “I’m on my way back.”

There was a sigh of relief on the other end of the phone “So everything went well?”

Ivan smiled subconsciously “Yes, a rather unusual murder and Rice said the weapon was the same but other than that no new information was discovered.”

“I’m just glad you’re okay” Matthew said softly. “I microwaved your breakfast for when you get home—or did you want something else?” he asked lovingly.

“I told you I would be and I haven’t lied yet” Ivan teased “and thank you, I’ll be there soon” he said before hanging up.

Matthew greeted the man at the door with a hug and went back to the table, pouring him a glass of vodka. “Did you know the victim?” he asked in reference to the body and handed Ivan the glass.

“Thank you” he said and took a quick drink, surprised at the choice so early but a small glass wouldn’t hurt, he swallowed before answering “I did not. He was a rather unique fellow, very large muscular build, bright blond, and most likely a startling pair of blue eyes before they had fogged over.”

“Dollmaker’s work?” Matthew asked before taking a sip of tea.

“Perhaps but I have my doubts. A similar weapon was used but it was recklessly excessive, something he wouldn’t do.”

“That is concerning” the blond stated “even more so that you don’t have anything to do for several hours” he smirked after another sip of tea.

Ivan quirked a brow and matched Matthew’s playful little smirk “I don’t suppose you could think of a solution for this concerning situation…”

“I have but I’m courteous enough to let you finish your breakfast first” he replied with a little cheshire smile.

Ivan’s smile widened warmly “How did I get so lucky” he teased as he took a bite though there was truth in his statement.

Matthew scoffed lightly “Please, it’s not luck” he tilted his cup back, finishing his tea. “I kill people” he said with a charming smile. “But I guess that could be lucky depending on the person” he chuckled.

Ivan tsked gently “I willingly dine on people, considered a monster in most societies that do not see how uncivilized they are. I truly am lucky to have you” he finished, getting back on topic as he continued eating.

"The fact that anyone could call you a monster…is cruel and misunderstood…" the alluring violets drew him reflexively closer.

“Life and nature itself no matter how nurturing it may seem can be cruel through another’s eyes” he mused aloud but focused on Matthew when he noticed the movement and a corner of his lips quirked up in an odd half smile. “All that matters is how _you_ think of me and if you wish it then I could be your _diable_ ” he said with a little French flair.

Matthew blushed at the other’s accent mixed with his own language as a smile spread over his face. He jumped out of his chair and into Ivan’s lap, arms clasped around his neck as he pulled him into a deep kiss, pulling apart when both were completely out of breath, “M-my…mon cher diable…” he said in a low voice.

“Mon petit ange déchu” Ivan responded, a husky tone teasing the edges of his voice. His hands gripped Matthew’s waist firmly to keep him in place as he smiled up at him “This is interesting, a little language kink perhaps?” he said playfully.

“Oui” Matthew replied with a smile and leaned down to leave sweet kisses up and down his throat.

Ivan chuckled low and left his own kisses in the crook of Matthew’s neck, wrapping his arms around Matthew to hold him closer and make sure he wouldn’t slip off with their movements, though that didn’t seem likely with the firm grip Matthew’s thighs had on him.

Matthew felt each kiss leave warm and rosy skin in its wake. His legs wrapped around the man’s waist as he made soft little encouraging noises in response to Ivan’s lips, hands massaging up and down his back “I love you so much…”

“I love you too” he answered, lips brushing against Matthew’s neck as he spoke. “And I adore how affectionate you are and…how responsive” he said with an audible smirk before nipping the soft skin bared for him and only him.

Matthew gasped softly in response, pulling the other closer for more, lacing his fingers through the ashen blond hair as his eyes met with Ivan’s.

Ivan met his eyes for a moment but shutting them slowly as he joined their lips in another long, passionate kiss.

The blond pressed his open mouth to Ivan’s, eyes closing leisurely as the violets disappeared, his tongue lightly brushing against the other’s.

Ivan flicked, stroked, and toyed with the powerful little muscle as he eagerly joined their tongues into a little game.

Matthew moaned in the man’s mouth, tongue lazily stroking Ivan’s as the blond quickly fell apart in the other’s hands.

Ivan pulled away and admired the lusty-eyed flushed face “Would you like to head to a bed?”

The blond nodded as he tried to regain his breath, legs and arms still around Ivan.

Ivan stood and went to the stairs, taking the more distant choice if for no other reason than to feel Matthew moving against him in subtle shifts and grinds as if he couldn’t quite get close enough despite how flush their bodies fit together.  
He laid Matthew on the bed and followed him down, their lips connected again even as Ivan’s hands busied themselves with Matthew’s shirt.

Matthew helped the other to work his arms out of the sleeves and the shirt found its way on the floor beside the bed, soon joined by their other clothes strewn about in a scattered mass on top of it.   
He pulled Ivan against him, loving the feel of the man’s warmth against his bare skin, kissing his lips and neck while he stroked through his hair.

A cheshire smile lit Ivan’s face “Eager?” he teased, immediately noticing the difference between the unspoken lustful demands in this moment rather than the timid caresses of the night before.

“Yes…” Matthew said breathily, lavender eyes half lidded with desire as his heart pounded in his chest, his skin flushing brightly.

“Mmm, I am _very_ lucky indeed to have such a picture-perfect angel by my side” Ivan purred in his thickly accented voice. His hands drew lazy little exploratory paths across Matthew’s skin, finding little spots here and there that would bring forth the sweetest sounds from between those kiss-bruised lips.

Matthew’s mewls and moans mixed into each other as he felt each fervent caress so gently trailing over his body, entirely exposed to the other. “I’m the lucky one” he said, eyes locking onto Ivan’s as Matthew stroked his shoulders and lower back.

Ivan chucked but did not openly disagree, the little blond could have chosen anyone but Ivan certainly was anything but displeased with his lover’s choice, more along the lines of elated as he felt the tender touches along his back. He lowered his lips to Matthew’s chest and added to the faded marks still present as he continued his trek south.

Matthew’s noises increased, his breaths shortening while the other marked him again. He felt his stomach anxiously coiling in on itself as Ivan’s hands wandered down his stomach.

He continued down, giving the prominent flesh begging for his attention a little kiss before moving further down, hiking up Matthew’s leg and nipping here and there along the sensitive flesh of his thigh, curious just how long he could tease the little blond before he started pleading for more.

Matthew’s body slowly began to writhe beneath the other, a slave to Ivan’s touch. His eyes gazed longingly up at the man in a silent plea for more of his intoxicating touch. “Ivan…” he mewled, a hand reaching up to guide his hair from behind his ear and fall messily into his face.

Ivan smirked “Tell me what you want my little angel” he said, voice like liquid silk as he brought his tongue to trace along the sensitive, heated skin that joined his thigh; feeling the tendon jump and tremble in response to his touch.

Matthew moaned beneath him, slightly arching at the damp trail along the delicate inner seam between his knee and hip, his arousal stirring with a feverish blush of its own. “Please take me…”

Ivan’s smile was something the devil himself would envy as he parted with a final gentle bite and grabbed the lube from the bedside drawer. He coated his fingers and gave the slick substance a few moments to warm up before starting to stretch and prepare Matthew, knowing that he would still be tight despite their previous romp but this time it would be easier on him.

Matthew moaned, and arched against Ivan, feeling his fingers inside him again, his insides tightening in response.

Ivan tisked and paused his motions until Matthew relaxed a bit, not wanting to cause pain in such an area as he finished up the stretching. He slicked himself up once he was done, a shiver running through him at the cool substance on his over-heated member. Ivan lifted Matthew’s legs to rest on his shoulders and lined himself up, pausing only when he had seated himself within the tight heat.

Matthew looked up at Ivan thankfully, his arms around the man’s neck and relaxing his body against the mattress.

Ivan smiled and started, hands placed on either side of Matthew as he thrust. The pace was even and firm as they both worked towards finding their own _petite mort_.

Matthew moaned at the man’s thrusts inside him, his back arching up from the bed as he held on to Ivan’s neck, his toes curling at the other’s back from the pleasure.

Ivan gradually sped up and eventually felt himself start to lose control of the pace and he took Matthew’s member in hand and soon they were cuming together.

Matthew collapsed beneath the ashen blond, his body slick with sweat and his breath leaving him in shallow pants. “I love you” he whispered, caressing Ivan’s cheek.

“I love you too” Ivan panted out, lowering himself to rest lightly along Matthew’s tired form as he joined their lips in a gentle kiss.

Matthew made a happy little hum in response and returned the kiss. He cuddled against Ivan’s neck and looked at the clock with a small yawn.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years! May it bring health, wealth, and happiness!  
> A little fun fact around here; we eat collard greens with ham, black eyed peas, corn bread, and pork for the first meal/dinner of the year to help bring all these things in abundance for us and those who eat with us as par southern tradition. I'd love to hear if anyone else has any new year traditions~

The fluorescent numbers on the clock showed that the time was now 9:20, casting a blue glow on Matthew’s sleeping form. The room was dark and peaceful with the blond’s quiet snoring as the other had just left for his appointment.

Ivan drove to the little Italian’s house as per his request and was soon ringing the bell to a small but welcoming house.

Feliciano answered the door a few minutes later, seeming a lot better from the way he sounded on the earlier phone call. He pulled Ivan into a hug “Dr. Braginsky!” he cordially greeted him and ushered him inside, “thank you so much for coming, please come in! I just made tea.”

Ivan returned the hug with a smile “Thank you, it’s good to see you again” he said as he walked to the beautiful kitchen Feliciano led him to.

“It is good to see you too” he handed the man a little porcelain cup filled with hot tea. “Would you like any milk or sugar?” he asked the other.

“No thank you” Ivan answered, taking the small cup and sitting at the table. “How have you been lately?”

“I have been…alright” he said with a slight tilt of his head before sipping his tea. “Have you been well?” he sat across from the other.

“I have, thank you” Ivan said, sipping a bit of his own tea. “Was there something unusual about this morning that made your call so urgent?” he asked deciding to get right down to things.

Feliciano looked up at the other, frozen for a second like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. “I-I…I um…” he looked down at his cup, then at Ivan’s, and back at Ivan. “I have something…” he paused, eyes glossing with tears. “I have to tell you something…” he wiped his eyes, though more tears formed, “It’s very bad…” He looked at the other with an expression a guilty child might give a stern adult.

Ivan set down his tea to give the nervous man his undivided attention “Go ahead, you can tell me anything” he said gently.

Feliciano watched Ivan’s eyes and hands nervously, “It is about…the man I told you about that I liked—l-loved…he…I…” he swallowed hard, barely able to get the words out.

“It’s alright, nothing you could say would change how I care for you, just relax and be honest” he said, trying to comfort the other man. He recalled that Feliciano had talked of a blond man that he had met on the train and he wondered if Feliciano had actually spoken to him or if things had ended up like his last ‘relationship’ which had left the brunet heart-broken at the end of a restraining order written by a _very_ confused and slightly scared man.

“I-I killed him…” a few tears slipped down his face as he tensed, waiting for a response from the other. "Please don't be mad—I-it was an accident—I didn't mean to!" he cried, more tears falling.

Ivan stood and slowly approached him, stopping about a foot away he reached forward and rested a gentle hand on his head and ran it down, trying to comfort him and stifle the tears. “I know you didn’t mean it and I couldn’t be mad at you” Ivan said with a smile “I wish you would have told me sooner but I am glad that I know now.”

Feliciano starting sobbing, shoulders shaking as he dropped his head into his hands, tears streaming down his face now as he explained. “Things were going so well—It was after our first date, he took me to a motel since it was all he said he could afford then and we were intimate and it was so wonderful, but…he…h-he tried to leave…he told me that…he got what he wanted and didn’t want me anymore…and I was just so angry…I just stabbed him…over and over and over…” He shook his head as he looked up slightly “I don’t know what came over me…” he looked up at Ivan, vision blurring from his tears as he whispered “I’m so sorry.”

‘So rather than a blank pattern to be filled it was blind passion’ Ivan thought with mild distaste for having been wrong. “It’s alright, I understand” he said as he wiped away the steadily flowing tears, blurring the trails they left. “He should not have done that to you; I’m sorry” Ivan said, voice breaking up a bit at the end as his vision started getting fuzzy and colors started bleeding together. He grabbed onto the table and stumbled back to his chair, holding his head. “Feliciano?” he mumbled.

“I am so sorry” The auburn-haired man repeated, catching the man as he blacked out.  
As Ivan came to, he could hear the sound of metal being sharpened against a whetting stone. The first thing he saw when his vision returned was his reflection on the ceiling in a full length mirror, the fluorescent white lights were almost blinding as they illuminated the dim room with an eerie glow. Feliciano was in the corner crying with a blade in his trembling hand. All around him were creepy, life-sized dolls whose light blue eyes seemed to stare into Ivan fearfully, like omens of horrors to come.  
“Doctor Braginsky…how nice of you to join us.”

Ivan sighed once he realized the situation, appearing resigned to his fate or at least unafraid as he glanced over in the direction of the voice “Detective Rice, or would you prefer Kirkland? I would ask what you want with me but it’s rather obvious given your choice of scenery” Ivan stated blandly looking around at the dolls. An odd feeling came over him as he rolled around the thought that each and every one of the ‘dolls’ used to be people and he wonder just how long Kirkland had been doing such things and, the darker part of his mind wondered vaguely what preservation style he used because, at least from this distance, there were no signs of age or decay.

“Whichever makes you more comfortable; I hope it’s not too tight” Arthur said with a sarcastic smirk, referring to the gurney Ivan was strapped down to. He continued, turning his blade in his hands. “You really are a marvel, Doctor. Or perhaps Ivan, since you’d rather be informal. I would like to start by saying how impressed I am that you could win sweet Matthew’s trust so easily. Speaking of, where is my little lamb, hm?” he walked casually over to the other, knife in hand.

“My career is built on strangers trusting me” Ivan answered “and as for Matthew’s whereabouts, he could be anywhere” he finished simply, unimpressed with the simple blade as he answered the question. “If you would prefer to use my first name then it is only respectful to offer yours in return.”

“Of course” he said in a mockingly reverent tone, “Arthur Kirkland. But you know, Ivan, it’s rather curious that they let just anyone with a proper uniform and badge into agencies these days. I found it rather curious that such a person could obtain all of the little secrets as well. Such as tapping phones.” He paused, walking right up beside the gurney “But you needn’t worry; Matthew is in incredibly capable hands. However it’s you I would fret for.”  
Matthew woke with a start as he felt eyes on him, and sat up to see that he was not in Ivan’s bed…he was not in Ivan’s room. He started to panic as his nostrils filled with the dreadful scent of cigarette smoke filling the room, and through the foggy dark mist came a pair of green eyes, slightly narrowed, and gleaming malevolently at him.  
“Rise and shine, Babydoll.”

That statement made Ivan tense, the bindings cutting into his skin ignored in favor of directing every ounce of attention on the psychopath beside him “Tell me exactly _where_ he is and _what_ you want with him” he demanded, losing all pretense of the nonchalant tone he spoke with just moments ago.

Arthur tisked him, “Well aren’t we demanding.” He smirked down at the man, raising the blade to press closely against throat, drawing a thin line of blood, “Doesn’t feel very good to be toyed with, does it?”  
Matthew pulled the covers up to his chest, realizing he was still naked. “Alistair?” he looked up at the man with widened violets filled with horror.  
He walked over to the blond, sitting down on the bed and yanking the covers away from him. “Thank God you’re alright…I was worried sick, babydoll” he whispered lowly as he nipped and licked Matthew’s ear, a hand stroking his chest before trailing down his stomach, “it’s like fate brought us back together…just like it brought your mother to me all those years ago…”  
A horrible shudder ran through the blond as Alistair stopped at a mark on his hip that Ivan had left.  
“What’s this?” he inquired, rubbing over it as he spoke. A thrill of pleasure ran through him as he felt the tension and fear in Matthew’s whimper. “Oh my…that client screwed you, eh? Mr. Kirkland would love to see that, wouldn’t you agree” he laughed sadistically at the young man’s heart pounding against his rib cage.  
“Please…please don’t tell him…” Matthew pleaded brokenly with the cruel man, who stroked his hair and the nape of his neck, standing up from the bed. “Oh Babydoll, don’t you worry your little head—no one’s here to condemn you…” He tugged down his zipper and shoved Matthew down onto the bed “No one’s here to save you either.”

Ivan met his eyes unflinchingly “Tell me where Matthew is” he repeated. He had felt far worse pain than the blade in his lifetime but nothing came close to the thought of Matthew being harmed.

“Patience, Ivan. Dear Matthew will be joining us soon enough” Arthur said calmly. “But in the meantime…Feli” Arthur turned to the auburn haired man still sobbing in the corner. “I do believe the stakes of Ivan’s integrity were quite high. You remember, don’t you? If he didn’t keep his word, then I keep something of his.”  
The Italian kept silent, the knife in his hand still trembling.  
“A finger, wasn’t it?” he jerked his head in Ivan’s direction and the other followed, reluctantly walking over as slowly as he could. “Do it” Arthur demanded.  
The young man hesitantly raised the blade to steady it over Ivan’s hand. Still it wavered in his grip as he looked into the man’s violet eyes. The blade dropped from his hand and onto the floor with a low clanging sound. “I-I can’t…” Feliciano shook his head, repentant tears slipping down his face.

Matthew lay against the stained mattress, body scattered with bruises doubled over in pain and brokenly sobbing as Alistair zipped his pants and stood up.  
“You scream like your mother, Babydoll. So pure and helpless…it’s like a drug to me” He looked up to see Alfred staring in horror and disgust from the hallway. “Ah, perfect timing. Barbie, drive Babydoll over to Mr. Kirkland’s for me.” With that he walked out the door, leaving Alfred to run in after he’d left.  
“Shit, Mattie!” he whispered as he gazed at the other’s marred, trembling form. He went to help him off of the bed, “Let’s get you cleaned up, alright.” He jumped back as Matthew swatted his hand away.  
He got up, crying out as he felt a sharp ache shoot up his spine. “I swear to God…” he said as he glared darkly at the other “I swear you will all pay.”  
Arthur slapped Feliciano sharply, grabbing him as he fell over “My sincerest apologies, Ivan. It’s so hard to find good help these days.” He slammed Feliciano’s hand on the table and steadied the knife over it.  
“Stop!” a voice cried from the doorway. Matthew limped into the room, falling on the floor as the pain became unbearable.  
Arthur smirked as he immediately recognized the voice, “See, Ivan? Good things come to those who wai—” His smile quickly faded as he turned to see the marks on Matthew’s body.

Ivan’s eyes glazed over with rage. The limp, the gasp of pain as he fell, and the marks covering him…they were nothing like the affectionate marks Ivan left, they were marks of abuse and raw sadism. He vowed then and there to brutally kill whoever did such things to his love. He wanted to tell Matthew to run but he knew that trying to get away at this point would be futile; he could barely walk let alone escape from Kirkland so instead Ivan just spoke a gentle “Matvei, Я люблю тебя” hoping that he would understand the meaning even if he didn’t know the language.

Matthew’s heart ached at that moment, not knowing the meaning of the words but entirely understanding the emotion behind them. He let a small whimper escape him as he started openly weeping on the ground, trying to cover himself as best as he could.  
Arthur turned the back of his hand and struck Ivan across the face. “How dare you” he said, visibly seething. “He was perfect—he was fucking pure!! How dare you touch my sweet little doll!!” He dropped Feliciano, who ran over to Matthew’s side. Arthur shook with rage and went to the small table beside the gurney, setting down the other blade and selecting another. It was long and sharp with a hooked handle on the other end. He picked it up, weighing it in his hand as he tore open Ivan’s shirt. “I was going to kill you swiftly, without pain. But now, I swear to you that your breath will not pass from you until you tell me every place you scarred my precious doll.”

“Feliciano! Please! Take Matthew to safety!” Ivan called out quickly, ignoring the man threatening him in favor of imploring the Italian to rescue his love. Ivan knew he could buy a little time, Kirkland seemed adamant in getting answers so he shouldn’t try to kill him too quickly. He combated with a furious “Those marks aren’t mine! You said that he was in good hands and you will pay for that.”

“Don’t you move” Arthur commanded the Italian.  
Feliciano helped Matthew up to carry him, hesitantly walking towards the door, “I can’t do these things for you anymore, Mr. Kirkland…I don’t want to go to hell” he said tearfully.  
“Defiant little brat! After everything I’ve done…” Arthur grabbed him by his auburn hair and dragged him over to a part of the floor sank lower than the rest, as if it was an eight foot hole. At the bottom of the gaping hole in the floor was a bright red coffin, its lid hinged and rigged to strings, the same strings were attached to a large doll like corpse hanging from the ceiling. “What happens to bad dolls, Feli?”  
Matthew’s eyes amplified with dread as he quickly realized what was going to happen to the other.  
“…The toybox” he whispered fearfully, crawling away, back to Ivan. Arthur grabbed his leg, dragging him back towards the wide dark pit.  
“You’ll have to be punished. Matthew, my dear, you first, and then Feli. Bad dolls are put away.” He climbed down the ladder with the writhing, screaming blond under his arm and laid him down inside the coffin, pulling the doll-like corpse from the ceiling on top of him before sealing the lid and walking back up the stairs, tying up Feliciano. He went back to Ivan, slicing thin but deep cuts into his stomach and chest, “Did you touch him here? How about _here_?!” This went on for several agonizing minutes before Arthur dropped the blade onto the table. “Now when I take him out, you’ll see how he cries and crawls, trembling with terror and fear. And who will he cling to? You, Ivan. He will want you to nurture him, to care for him, to tell him you love him, and that you’re here now—that alllll the nightmares have gone away.” He bent down next to Ivan, a malicious gleam in his narrowed emerald eyes. “And that’s when you will rip all of that away from him” he said gravely. “You are going to force him, tearing away that _disgusting_ look of trust and love that he gives you. I want you to be the one to destroy it.” He climbed back down and removed the lid, pulling a whimpering, murmuring Matthew out with torn and bloodied fingernails. And set him before Ivan. He bound the Russian tightly on the floor before Matthew. “ _Ivan_ …!” the blond cried, sagging against Ivan’s chest as he sobbed.

Ivan tested the bonds around his wrists but a quick pull did nothing but tighten them. He rested his head against Matthew’s and spoke softly in his ear “I will always love you.”

Matthew’s tears soaked through his torn shirt, stinging the fresh wounds. Arthur stood over them, the hooked knife still in his hand as he glared down at them and prodded Ivan’s back with his knee “Get to it, Ivan. Or I’ll gladly do it for you.”  
Matthew looked up at him and then back at Ivan, “W-what is he talking about?”  
“ _Rape_ him!” Arthur screamed; the loyal, loving look in the blond’s eyes was killing him. It was something he greatly envied and had tried to obtain from his student. But all he received was fear. Matthew shook his head wildly, “No, Mr. Kirkland! Please, I’m sorry—I learned my lesson…” The psychopath tilted his head, “Really? And what have you learned poppet?” He lowered the knife to his side and curiously stooped down beside the young man.  
“…I-I love you…I love you so much…I want to learn everything from you again… I’ve grown since I was younger—I-I know what I want now…I want…you” he whispered, almost deliriously.  
Arthur looked awestruck, lowering to his knees on the ground and pulling the young man into his arms, pulling him into a desperate, needy kiss.  
Matthew returned the kiss, waiting until Arthur’s tongue slithered into his mouth to clamp down on it and tear it in half, spitting it onto the floor and scrambling over to Ivan as the man screamed in pain, blood flowing from his mouth as he writhed on the floor. He took the blade from his loosened grip and cut through Ivan’s restraints. “ _I want him alive_ ” he told the other before limping over to Feliciano.

Ivan was stunned, just has he had thought would have to play along to rescue Matthew; Matthew rescued not only himself but Ivan as well. He rubbed the ache from his wrists and stood, taking liberty and great _pleasure_ dislocating their captor’s arms, not that he would be much trouble as he was essentially drowning in his own blood, still, the guttural scream it brought forth with each arm was fairly satisfying. ‘I still have to find the other one that harmed Matthew…’ Ivan thought soberly.

Matthew untied Feliciano who helped him walk and they made their way over to Ivan.  
Arthur heard a ringing in his ears, blood pouring from his mouth and making him lose consciousness, though a rag was stuffed into his mouth just before he passed out.

When Arthur came to he saw that his legs were bound and he was sitting at the kitchen table with Matthew at the stove and Ivan sitting across from him calmly with his hands clasped on top of the table. He noticed the smell of smoking meat filling the room. As he opened his mouth to speak, he found that the gash had been stitched with tiny sutures that tore open with every movement of his mouth.  
Matthew turned to Ivan “The appetizer is almost finished, love. What will you have to drink with it?”

“It looks wonderful and I believe it would go well with a nice red wine” Ivan answered with a smile, picking out a favorite of his and pouring it in an intricate glass. “What would you like?”

“The same” Matthew smiled, turning over the meat in the pan and walking casually over to the table. “A sample for mon dieu” he said as he daintily set the pan on the table.  
And Arthur realized the contents of pan were two fingers, sizzling like sausages. A sick chill of horror ran through him as he looked down at his hand and saw that there were two bloody stumps where his index and middle should have been. Perhaps it was the shock or the sudden thought of his fingers being chopped off that sent a surging pain through his entire hand and he screamed hoarsely with his mouth shut to keep the stitches from tearing further.  
He could hear the merry, scornful laughter of both Ivan and Matthew stinging his ears. “What do you want to do with him, mon dieu?” Matthew asked with a tilt of his head.

Ivan poured another matching glass and handed it to Matthew “It’s up to you. His crimes against you by far surpass his crimes against me. But…” Ivan smiled as he picked up a finger and carefully tore off a piece of the still piping hot meat “if you are open to suggestion, it wouldn’t hurt for him to join us for dinner and he would be far tastier than anything I could thaw in such a short time.”

“You know I’m entirely biased toward your opinion” Matthew said, sipping wine from the glass. “English food is terribly bland, but I trust your judgment with the herbs and spices” he added with a giggle.

Ivan chuckled along with Matthew “Anything can be made better with the right recipe and I think this” he paused as he ran a firm thumb down Arthur’s arm to get a rough feel for the quality “will do much better with a marinade.” He set the mostly bare bone on another, empty, plate that was situated closer to Arthur and pulled Matthew close “You’re a wonderful cook my little dove, it tastes fantastic.”

“Thank you, my love, I learned from the best” Matthew smiled at Ivan, capturing the soft lips in a kiss. He turned toward Arthur. “And has he decided to tell us where Alistair is?”

“Let’s find out” Ivan said as he walked towards Arthur and put his shoulder back in place with a sharp pop and a pained groan. “Since you don’t have a tongue and your mouth is sewn shut” Ivan handed Arthur a pen and small piece of paper “write down your little underling’s location.”

Arthur looked at the paper and then up at the imposing man. He reached out painfully with his arm, screaming as he did so, and took the pen in his hand, writing down the word ‘Dollhouse’.  
Matthew smiled darkly after reading it, “Thank you for cooperating.” He chopped off another finger and Arthur opened his mouth at the sudden fresh pain, blood gushing onto the table from his finger and mouth as he screamed.

“Poetic, yes? That, out of everyone he has harmed, it would be you, his former apprentice, who would be enacting justice” Ivan said as he leisurely grabbed a pair of tongs and heated a small knife until it was nearly glowed red with heat and brought it to the table. He pried Arthur’s mouth wide and grabbed onto the stub of tongue, and pulled it as far forward as he could. He smiled and spoke in a twisted, dark, _childish_ tone “We’re not done playing yet and we can’t have you taking the easy way out” he explained with a giggle as he brought the heated knife to Arthur’s tongue and cauterized it, immediately stopping the blood flow stemming from it.

The man screamed in agony as the scalding knife seared the remains of his tongue. Matthew gazed at the ashen blond in awe; he had never seen his dear devil so passionate and so…attractive. “That’s riight~” Chimed in the younger blond “good thinking, dear.”

“Of course” Ivan responded with a small smile “we can’t have playtime cut short” he teased as he licked off some of the blood that flowed onto his hand.

“Certainly not” Matthew shook his head in agreement. “Let’s play a little game, Mr. Kirkland. It’s called ‘Matthew says’.” He put the knife he was holding into Arthur’s hand. The man swiped it at him, but Matthew moved out of its path swiftly. He turned to Ivan. “He doesn’t want to play” he said disappointedly. The blond looked back at Arthur. “If you’re going to play, you have to follow the rules, Mr. Kirkland. Now, Matthew didn’t say use the knife. That will cost you another finger.” He waited for the man to cut it off himself since he’d been given the tool, but Arthur released the knife from his trembling hand. Matthew tisked him “Ivan, I think he needs help holding it. Won’t you show him how to play?”

“Hm I suppose we could melt it into his skin but…I wouldn’t want to ruin the handle. Ah, I’ll just keep him from dropping it~” he said with a smile as he walked behind Arthur and gripped the handle tightly around Arthur’s hand. He paused after pinning the injured hand to the table “I will even let you choose; the pinkie or thumb?”

Arthur’s fingers twitched as he shook his head feverishly, drops of sweat dripping onto the table. Matthew just grinned at Ivan, entranced by his love’s ominous civility. “Matthew says cut off the thumb” the blond said with a wicked glow in his darkened lavender eyes.

“No? Would you rather start on your other hand?” Ivan asked, taking the blade into his own hand and hovering over Arthur’s good hand. He heard Matthew speak up and he smiled “As you wish, love” he answered and quickly brought the knife down, leaving only a single finger on Arthur’s left hand.  
“Hm” Ivan mused looking at the pinkie coated in blood from the freely flowing stubs “it looks lonely, what do you think Matthew? Should this one join the others?”

Arthur’s bitter sobs of agony were intoxicating to the sadistic blond. “Yes!” he replied with delight, euphoric chills tearing through him at his teacher’s torment.

Ivan eagerly cut and the pinkie joined the fate of the rest of the fingers as Ivan set down the knife and tossed them into the pan to cook.

Arthur’s harsh, loud screams filled the room, along with the hiss of the hot pan on the stove. Matthew went to the stove where Ivan was, tugging on his sleeve, “Love? I changed my mind. The Dollmaker is going to be my very first and last victim. Well, that the public will see, anyway.” He walked over to the table slowly. “Don’t worry, Mr. Kirkland. None of your teachings will go to waste. In fact…not even dental records will identify you” the blond said darkly.

“Sounds like you have a plan” Ivan said cheerily; he leaned over to kiss Matthew deeply “if there’s any way I can help, I am at your command” he said, flirting a bit in the excitement of everything and especially with the thought of tearing apart the man that raped Matthew.

“Thank you, my love” Matthew smiled, returning Ivan’s kiss “you can gouge out the eyes if you’d like.”

“I would enjoy that immensely” Ivan responded as he grabbed a lovely set of smaller detailed tools “what would you suggest using and would you like to do it now?”

Matthew giggled at the other’s enthusiasm; it was adorable to see him so willing to acquiesce. “Just have fun, mon dieu” he said, giving the other free reign.

Ivan chose a thin, slightly curved instrument and slid it out of its pocket, letting Arthur get a good glimpse of it. He placed his hand gently on the side of Arthur’s face, index finger and thumbs pulling wide his eyelid even as the muscle trembled and tried to close. He placed the tool at the base starting from the inner corner and eased it in, a sickeningly fascinating sound accompanying the motion as the tissue holding the organ in place, gave away to the easy pressure.

Matthew’s smirk spread over his lips as Arthur’s shrill screams sharpened along with the sound of the eyeball spitting. “You said you’ve made meals with eyeballs, right?” he said to the other, “I’m curious as to what.”

Ivan nodded “My favorite is a dish called ukha, made with fish heads but with a couple of alterations it could suit these lovely eyes as well” he said as the bright green eye rested in his palm. He took a pair of scissors and cut the final connection, the nerve holding it in place, before putting it in a small bowl and repeating the process with the other eye.

“That sounds delicious” Matthew smiled with intrigue at the other’s suggestion. “Oh, and, do you want me to go to the dollhouse with you?” he asked casually, clearing the blood from Arthur’s mouth and empty sockets before it stained his skin.

“If you would like to. I wouldn’t want to dismember the wrong person while he gets away” Ivan said with a chuckle. “Of course if you would rather not I would understand” he finished as he rinsed the blood from his hands and sanitized the tool.

Matthew decided to stay back, instead describing the next victim for Ivan and giving Arthur a sedative until he returned, not that he could do much if he escaped, but safety first never hurt anyone. He also requested Alfred to be brought back with Ivan. “We need a pet” he explained to the other.

“A pet?” Ivan asked with a little smile “as you wish Matvei. I will bring him with me when I return.” Ivan cleaned himself up, getting rid of the little splatters of blood on his skin and changing into clean inconspicuous clothing. “I will be back in a couple of hours” he said as he left, heading to the car and starting the drive downtown to the large green building that housed the next piece in their little game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed it and look forward to the next~ Enjoy your day and hopefully 2016 will bring all the best things for you!  
> As always; if anything stood out to you or you enjoyed it, I'd love to hear it in a comment or a message!
> 
> ~Poison


	11. Chapter 11

Alfred had been so far off of his game for the rest of the day, looking over his shoulder every few minutes, feeling eyes on him…he kept asking the clients if they were working for someone, thinking they might try to hurt him, all of these things stemming from Matthew’s words. ‘I swear you will all pay’ …The frightening, vehement tone had definitely shaken him up. It was a harrowing thought knowing that Matthew might come back at any time and he might… Alfred shuddered, remembering the things Matthew had told him about his years with a psychopathic serial killer. It terrified him imagining what the eccentric little blond might do, though part of him told him not to worry. ‘He’s not that smart—he was probably just mad—he couldn’t take me…’ He jumped with a start, interrupted from his self-assured thoughts as he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Did I scare you, Barbie? I’m sorry. You’ve been jumpy all night, babe. Something wrong?” Alistair asked, quirking a brow at the blue eyed blond.  
“Nothing” Alfred said with a false smile “I was just…wondering if I could take the rest of the night off?”  
Alistair shook his head, “I need you out there tonight. You have to pick up Babydoll’s work.”  
“But Al—” He stopped as the man raised his chin, letting their eyes meet. “There’s a very expensive looking car out there right now—this guy’s probably loaded, so just go out there, turn on your charm, shake your ass a little, and we’ll rent a nice hotel after” Alistair said hastily, rubbing Alfred’s cheek almost lovingly “Do it for me, babe.”  
Alfred sighed, donning the same reluctant smile, “Alright”  
He slowly walked out onto the dark street, toward the midnight ride, a sick feeling mixing in his stomach as his heels clicked closer to it. He swallowed hard as he noticed his murky reflection in the window before a familiar face was revealed as it was rolled down “You’re Mattie’s client…”

“Former client” Ivan gently corrected with a quick match of what he had remembered of the blond “and you’re Alfred, yes? You were highly recommended to me” Ivan said with all the charm of experience and the allure a thick accent could give. “I would like take you out, treat you to a relaxing meal.” Ivan chuckled lightly “Unusual request but I’m sure I would enjoy your company.”

Alfred’s look of fear was quickly replaced with a façade of confidence “Oh really? You know the drill then” he held out his hand.

“Of course” Ivan said with a warm smile and placed the required amount in Alfred’s hand “Where would you like to eat?”

“Know any good burger places?” the young man asked, opening the passenger door and settling against the leather seat.

“I know of several, there’s a wonderful diner nearby that is to die for” Ivan said, flashing a smile as he drove the short distance.  
Ivan parked a short distance away from the restaurant “Relax, we have plenty of time and I look forward to dining with you.”

Alfred certainly thought that the client’s behavior was unconventional, but he supposed the fact that the man was attractive made up for the slightly eerie feeling he had around him. Still, he smiled politely at the other, deciding to give this a chance, “Sounds good.” Perhaps something good would come of this.  
He got out of the car, walking into the diner with the man, and getting weird looks from the other customers because of his flashy, skimpy outfit, but he shrugged it off; things like that never really bothered the blond. They sat at a booth, with Ivan on one side and Alfred on the other. “So…did you do this with Mattie too?” he asked, trying to make conversation, but also curious about the other’s time with this man. He wanted to know what to expect from this client.

“Honestly, yes” Ivan said, appearing a bit bashful for repeating the location and situation “but he seemed to enjoy it and it has the best beef in the city” he concluded with a smile. “Have you ever been here?”  
The looks they were getting were nothing short of strange but Ivan couldn’t care less as he attempted to lure the blond in and get him to drop his guard; thankfully the patrons’ stares did not seem to be bothering the scantily clad but confident blond.

“Yeah” Alfred chuckled, “Mattie took me here when we first met…” His smile faded as he recalled the night that he’d persuaded Matthew to come to the dollhouse. “I hope he’s okay…” he said, tone riddled with remorse. “Haven’t seen him since…” he trailed off, remembering the blond’s bruised, trembling form, and those venomous words… Why hadn’t he done anything? Why hadn’t he stopped Alistair—stood up to him?? He sighed, running a hand through his dark blond hair. He had been able to do it so well before he met him…how had he gotten himself stuck in such a dead end?

Ivan tilted his head a bit; wondering for a moment if telling him would be the easiest way to get Alfred to follow without a fuss, he decided to test the waters for the possibility. “Were you two close?” he asked “I remember he had mentioned you before and spoke well of you” ‘…at first.’ Ivan concluded in his head. While the opinion in the beginning seemed to have been good, later on Matthew had referred to Alfred with a bit of animosity that Ivan knew stemmed from being lured to the Dollhouse as a last resort haven that ended up as anything but.

“He did??” Alfred’s eyes shined as he slightly perked up at that. “I mean, I guess we were a little close—I really kind of liked him but I—” he paused, remembering that he was practically spilling his guts to a stranger “—why am I telling you this?”

Ivan gave him a comforting smile “I’m not sure but I enjoy listening” he responded, genuinely eager to hear about the blue-eyed blond’s relationship with his little Matthew.

Alfred mulled it over for a moment but then supposed there was no real harm in telling the man; it wasn’t entirely possible that he would ever see him again, and there really wasn’t anyone else he could talk to. “I don’t know… He just started to tell me a lot of things when we were hanging out. Like…he told me about this guy that was hurting him…” Alfred’s expression darkened with disgust as he spoke, “…this guy he was living with made him do all this awful stuff…I just tried to be there for him. I thought I was helping him, but I think I made things worse…” That was a bit of an understatement, Alfred knew “I just wanted to help.”

Ivan nodded “He told me of his…teacher… It’s unpleasant to think that someone like that could have gone so long doing such things and that one as innocent as Matthew would be so terribly affected.” Ivan sighed softly, a little too caught up in memories of the early traumatic sessions with Matthew to realize the tenses in the sentence; though when he did notice what he had said he glanced up to see that it didn’t seem like Alfred had noticed anything unusual. He softened his gaze, coming off as understanding and disarming “It sounds like you care, were you close?”

“Ah…you already asked me that…?” he replied with a quirk of his brow. There was something strange about the other’s demeanor. Had Matthew recommended Alfred to this man? If so, why? Could this guy know where he was? So many questions started flitting through his mind… Though as he started to ask Ivan, a waitress came to the booth to take their orders. “I’m so sorry about the wait, sir. We’re a bit short handed tonight. What can I get for you two?”

“I would like a rare steak and a glass of water, thank you” Ivan said to the young woman. As Alfred ordered he focused a bit more, a bit put off that he had accidentally repeated the question but may work to his advantage ‘Though this one is more cautious than Matthew…’ Ivan thought curiously.  
Once Alfred had ordered, he explained himself with an embarrassed chuckle “I’m sorry about the repeat question” he said, running a hand through his hair “I suppose I’m just a bit distracted” he tapered off with a smile.

Alfred’s confused look turn into a flashy, white smile. “Like what you see?” he teased, a bit more understanding from the other’s explanation. He had that sort of effect on men and women quite often. “I could help you focus if you want” he winked at the man “I am yours for the night after all.” This man was pretty easy on the eyes, Alfred thought to himself, and it couldn’t hurt to milk this a bit.

Ivan blushed a bit, not expecting the man to be so openly forward, but reasoned that it most likely came with experience in the business. He flashed a little smile of his own “After dinner then? My home is not far. Ah, as long as it’s not against the business policy of course” Ivan amended, not wanting to come on too strongly and make the man pull back again.

The waitress returned and brought their food to the table, setting their plates in front of them before asking if they needed anything else and walking away when they said they were fine. Alfred started to tell the man that his boss wouldn’t like it, but he decided against it “Nah, it’s fine.” When was the last time he had a client that wasn’t some old perv? And it never hurt to break a few rules… Maybe he could persuade him to let him stay for a while…maybe he could escape from the Dollhouse.

“Wonderful” Ivan said happily, grabbing his knife and slicing into the bright red meat. “I would like to know more about you if you’re comfortable sharing” Ivan said, taking a bite as he awaited Alfred’s answer.

Alfred was in the middle of chewing a huge chunk of beef from the burger he had just eaten when the other had asked something else. He swallowed quickly “What do you wanna know?”

“How long have you been working at the Dollhouse and how did you get in this line of work?” Ivan asked curiously, a distant part of his mind slightly impressed with the very large bite that Alfred had taken without issue.

“Two years” Alfred said, “I should’ve finished high school now that I think about it, but I mean—I was in love. At least I thought I was anyway” he took another bite of his burger.

Ivan make a small noise of acknowledgement “Love is a very fickle thing and in many instances it can be the slowest acting poison” he said, sighing softly as he remembered an old relationship of his that he once had very high hopes for but…it had ended messily.

“Yeah” Alfred nodded, thinking of a certain blond. “Yeah, I know what you mean…”

Ivan gave a little empathetic smile “But the important thing is to stop exposing yourself to the poisonous element, only then can one heal.”

Alfred scoffed lightly at the other’s clinical tone, “Are you like a psychiatrist or something?”

The Russian laughed lightly “Actually, yes, surprised?” he teased a bit.

“Heh, yeah…sorry” Alfred smiled as it was his turn to blush. He finished his food and waited for the other to finish.

“It’s quite alright and the blush looks lovely on you” Ivan complimented with a little smirk as he finished his meal. He nodded towards their waitress and asked for the check once she arrived. Ivan tucked a little tip under the clip before directing his attention to Alfred again “Are you ready to leave?”

“Yep, I’m ready” Alfred replied, standing from the booth and heading towards the door. “So…any fetishes or kinks?” he asked casually.

“Nothing too strange, I assure you” Ivan said with a little smirk as they neared the car “but we can talk more about that once we arrive home.”  
They got into the car and drove to Ivan’s home, where Alfred would now be staying whether he liked it or not but…Ivan got the feeling that Alfred had some similarities to Matthew and shared his distaste of the Dollhouse.  
They arrived within half an hour and Ivan welcomed Alfred to the comfortably large house and locked the door quietly behind him as there would be no one leaving until Matthew had done what he wished to with Alfred.

“Nice place” Alfred said as he looked around, noting the audible click as the door was locked behind them. “So what did you want me to do?” he had a pretty good idea already of what the other expected, judging by the rope on the table. Just then he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.  
“Welcome back, mon dieu. Ah, and you brought Alfred along. What do you think, Ivan? Will he make a good pet for us?”  
“Mattie??” Alfred turned back to Ivan with a sudden pang of fear, “w-what the hell is going on?!”

“It’s alright, right Matthew?” Ivan asked with a glance down to Matthew where he had popped up from the basement. He guided Alfred closer to Matthew and away from the door “Yes, I do believe so” he said with a smile “he seemed worried about you, didn’t you Alfred. Well, Matthew is doing well, despite what happened.”

“You tricked me!” The blond exclaimed, wide blue eyes shifting from Ivan to Matthew, noticing the imposing man steering him closer to the seemingly fatal blond. He turned on his heel and made a run for the door. Matthew casually walked up the remaining steps to the kitchen as Alfred twisted and pulled at the doorknob, screaming for help. The blond winced at the sudden loud noise and tossed the rope to Ivan, “Quiet him down, please.”

Ivan sighed softly and caught the bundle of rope. He turned towards the loud blond who, in his panic seemed to forget how easily a door could be unlocked, but…no matter as Ivan quickly advanced. “Shhhh, it’s alright” he picked up Alfred with some difficulty and directed his attention to Matthew “Where would you like him?”

“The basement” Matthew said carelessly and gestured to the stairs. “Make sure he’s aware of his surroundings” he said darkly. He wanted to make the situation clear to Alfred.

Ivan quirked his brow, he had mistaken just how much animosity Matthew seemed to carry for Alfred. He nodded and tightened his grip on the man in his arms that was still determined to try to fight his way loose and started down the stairs. “If you don’t stop struggling then you risk breaking your neck down these stairs” he warned sternly; both for his own safety and Alfred’s.

The blond gradually started to relax in the other’s grip, though his body was incredibly tense. There was even a hint of a tremor as he was laid on the floor. He looked around the dimly lit room frantically, until a blood stained man in a chair caught his eye. He noticed that beside the chair was a silver tray full of sharp tools, some bloody and some clean. In fact the room was strong with the scent of fresh blood. Alfred slowly looked back toward Ivan, “Shit…are you gonna do that to me?? Please don’t fucking kill me—I don’t wanna die…” he pleaded softly with the man, terror in his eyes as beads of sweat started to form on his face and body. “Tell Mattie I’m sorry—for everything…I’m sorry…”

“You will have to be the one to tell him that and I don’t believe he wants to kill you, though…he is certainly displeased with the part you played luring him to the Dollhouse but…it does not warrant _that_ treatment” Ivan said gesturing to the unconscious, or perhaps dead, man tied to a chair nearby.

“Ivan” Matthew called from the first floor. He wanted to talk with the man. Alfred watched Ivan leave from the floor and turned away from the corpse to get the scary images out of his mind. “What should I do with him?” the blond asked, wanting the other’s opinion.

“The decision lies with you love but if I may say, he seems good-natured enough and does not enjoy the Dollhouse so if you are willing we may be able to alter his eating habits a bit and he may relax and join us. If he does not take to the meat immediately then he will after a few days or weeks if needed. It is hard to deny a fresh meal when the body is devouring itself and if the meat becomes his savior then” Ivan tapered off with a twisted grin “it will be impossible to deny the desire.”

Matthew’s creased features softened with the other’s words. True, Alfred had coaxed him into coming to the dollhouse, but the blond couldn’t deny that the man had definitely saved him. “You’re right, mon ami. He deserves a second chance. It might not have been the best place, but it was better than staying with Arthur. But what should we start him off with?”

Ivan thought for a moment before answering “Well, if he is still hungry we can offer something from Francis or Arthur but if not we can start with breakfast” Ivan said lightly. “While you decide I am going to take care of his boss” Ivan said with a quick kiss “would you like me to bring him back as well? I doubt he would be good for anything.”

“Bring him” Matthew said coldly, “I want to watch him suffer.”

“Gladly and relax love, they will all suffer; especially Kirkland and your attacker. There is no need to give them the pleasure of stressing you further” Ivan said as he pulled Matthew close and kissed his forehead gently “I’ll return soon with our next little victim.”

Matthew sighed softly; there was nothing more soothing to him than Ivan. He just made all the horrible nightmares fade away. “Thank you, my love” he replied, placing a kiss on his cheek. He sat down to rest in the living room, watching his lovely devil leave with a grim shadow following close behind him.  
Alistair was livid. Not only had his best doll been dishonest with him; he had also gone to the _home of a client_. The blond knew good and well that this was strictly forbidden, but the superior decided he would have no problem beating it back into him when he returned. He grounded his last cigarette into the ash tray littered with blackened stubs, and went to the window, where he noticed a familiar, sleek car pulling into the parking lot.

Once Ivan exited the house he was free to express the dark thoughts that reined in his mind. He wanted to stay calm for Matthew but the thought of someone touching Matthew, let alone harming him in such a way, infuriated Ivan and he knew he would get the utmost satisfaction only if he could tear him apart.  
These thoughts prevailed as he drove up to the building and saw that the target was watching. He motioned for him and waited, knowing that at the very least he would inquire where Alfred was and that would be the point to strike. Ivan checked his pocket one more time to be sure the bottle was there and he smiled to himself as he thought about the fun he would have.

Alistair burst through the front door furiously to confront the little escapee and his accomplice, “Where the fuck have you been?! Who the hell told you to just take one of my dolls??! The hell do you think you are?! Is he in there?!” He gestured toward the car. “Barbie, get you’re ass out of that fuckin car now, and get the hell back inside before I beat your sorry ass.” He stopped and stared at the tall man before him, realizing how intimidating the client was.

Ivan quirked his brow as the other _loudly_ made his presence and anger known ‘I will be doing the _world_ a favor’ he thought stoically. “So that’s why” Ivan said lightly “I refused to go to a hotel because of sanitation but Barbie would not settle down at my house until I brought you, he seems very loyal” the Russian explained. “Would you join us in the events to come? I will pay extra of course” Ivan smiled and unlocked the passenger door.

Alistair smirked maliciously at the man’s words “You must be the friend Ludwig and Gilbert were talking about.” He went to the car and got in the passenger’s side and shook Ivan’s hand “Alistair.” He looked around for a moment before forming a plan from the man's statement, “In that case, I’ve got some toys inside…unless you want to use your own.”

‘Friend?’ Ivan questioned himself as he took the man’s hand and shook it firmly “My name is Ivan and thank you but I have plenty” he chuckled. “Is there anything you prefer to do? I can be very accommodating” Ivan said, casually making conversation as he started the drive back, the automatic doors locking when they sensed the shift.

Matthew watched from the living room window as he saw Ivan’s car pull into the driveway and heard the noise of the garage opening. A ghastly little grin crept over his faintly lit features.  
“…I’ve been much too easy on him. So in conclusion, a lesson needs to be learned” Alistair said grimly to Ivan as he parked inside the garage “catch my drift?”

“Punishment play then?” Ivan asked “I believe I have something that will help” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the little bottle, hiding the label with his thumb. “I wanted to be sure before I used it but with that statement I am positive” he smiled “he will get the punishment you desire and we will all get to have some fun.” Ivan unscrewed the cap and then, in a flurry of movement, brought the man closer with a tight grip in his hair and forced him to inhale the powerful substance until he slumped in his chair. Ivan closed the bottle and tucked it back into his coat pocket and exited the car, taking a moment to grab the man and toss him carelessly over his shoulder, before walking inside to greet the eager little blond awaiting him.

Matthew’s grin started to spread as he heard the door open and saw Ivan walk in with their little play thing strewn over his shoulder. He went over to the man and stood on his toes to kiss his lips gratefully “I hope he didn’t give you too much trouble.”

Ivan returned the kiss happily “Not at all, I asked if he wanted to join tonight’s events and he was quite willing, I only drugged him to make it easier to play.”

“Lovely” the blond said happily. “What did you have in mind for him?” Matthew asked with a malign curiosity.

“I would like to strip him, tie him up, and…skin him once he wakes” Ivan answered with a twisted little grin “and of course I’m open to suggestion, what would you like to do?”

“Watch” Matthew said with a pleased smile. “And I think Alfred will too” Matthew went down to the basement to finally confront the blond.  
Alfred jumped, startled, as he heard the creaking footsteps and felt someone’s presence behind him. “Mattie…”  
“I’m sorry if you’re uncomfortable. I just couldn’t have you running away” Matthew said in a genuinely apologetic tone.  
“Are you gonna kill me?”  
Matthew smiled softly and shook his head, “No. What you did might have been a bit devious, but…you gave me a second chance. So I’m returning the favor.” His darkly glowing lavender eyes locked onto Alfred’s light, wide blues.  
“If Alistair finds out—”  
“—He already knows you’re here. Don’t worry. He’s never going to hurt anyone again.” The blond explained ambiguously as Ivan’s heavy footsteps descended the stairs to where the other two were, carrying a nude, bound, and writhing Alistair with him. Matthew looked at Alfred again, wanting to untie him, but unsure whether he would try anything. He decided against until he could trust the other.

Ivan set the man in another chair that had been brought down and addressed Alfred “I was not aware that he had been hurting you as well, do you have any requests?” he asked as he rolled out his little tool kit and looked for the best blade for easy, clean strips.

The blond just stared blankly at Alistair, mouth agape, as if he was in shock.  
Matthew answered for him, “He knows us. Knows what we look like…every freckle, every bruise, every scar, every scream… But we don’t know him very well, do we, Alfred? We want to get to know him. Every slice of skin. He’s probably as hideous inside as he is out. Don’t you think so, Alfred?”  
The blue eyed blond just nodded, as if in a trance, unable to speak as he gaped at Alistair.  
The man was still struggling against his tight, knotted ropes, swearing and threatening all of them to let him go, though there were certainly slivers of fear and dread in each writhe and each menace slipping through the cracks in his seemingly bold voice.  
“You’re going to pay for what you did to my family” Matthew murmured ominously, though his words came out clearly, echoing faintly.

Ivan smiled and took that as his cue to begin but before he got to the truly interesting part he wanted to take care of one thing “I doubt either of you are attached to this, yes?” he asked, gesturing to the man’s flaccid member as he donned gloves and closed the distance between himself and Alistair.

“Not at all” Matthew replied, staring anxiously at his exposed tormentor, unwilling to miss his humiliation even for a second. A devilishly delightful chill of excitement ran through his body.

Ivan smiled and advanced with a blade, laughing as the man doubled his efforts “Don’t worry, you won’t be losing much” he taunted as he took it in hand and made the first cut. He had deliberately chosen such a blade over a cleaver for the sake of added pain inflicted.  
It took countless long, slow slices to separate each fiber and vessel but Ivan finally tore the rest of the flesh off and directed his attention to Matthew. “Would you mind getting one of the steel buckets in the meat room? Thank you” he said with a little smile and, once he had clamped Alistair’s mouth shut and muffled the screaming, he addressed Alfred “Interesting show, isn’t it? It will only get better. I do hope you enjoy.”

Matthew leisurely retrieved the broad, steel pail and set it beside the Russian before again taking his seat beside Alfred, who still watched, his wide eyes fixed on Alistair.

Ivan tossed the chunk of meat in the bucket, a wet sound echoing slightly in the room as it hit the side before settling at the bottom. Ivan straightened himself and grabbed the other blade he had set aside and started working it down man’s arm, cutting loose messy ribbons of skin and dropping them in the bucket.

The only sounds in the room were Alistair’s blood curdling, agonized screams coupled with the rattling of the chair as he tried to squirm out of Ivan’s grasp, and the disturbing, subtle noise of tearing skin followed by dark, oozing blood. Matthew gazed at the sight without a single blinking eye, reveling in every sound, smell, and sight; taking in every detail. This was so much _more_ than cause and effect. This was cold hearted vengeance, and he would enjoy every little feature of it.

“Scream as much as you like” Ivan cooed “this area is sound proof” he said, dropping another slice down as he finished skinning the majority of both arms bare and kneeling to start on his legs which were already bathed in blood and, as such, it was more difficult to get clean cuts but…if the knife went a bit deeper here or there…then that was alright too.

“You scream a lot like Mr. Kirkland!” Matthew giggled, lavender eyes shining sadistically.  
The hint of a laugh came from Alfred a few moments later, and a few nervous giggles followed hesitantly after. His face held the same shocked expression as he laughed quietly and then a bit louder.  
Matthew looked at him, “Alfred?” And then at Ivan, “Is he alright?”

Ivan frowned and a bit of concern crossed his features “It may be too much for him to handle and he might be breaking down.” Ivan set the blade on the table and tossed the gloves before going to Alfred and loosening the rope around his chest but keeping his arms bound. “Alfred” he called softly “are you alright, do you need to rest?”

Alfred trembled subtly in the other’s grip, another nervous laugh bubbling up from his throat as he nodded slowly. “He can have my bed tonight” Matthew said remorsefully, getting up quickly to guide Alfred up the stairs to his room to sleep.

Ivan nodded and untied the ropes, allowing Matthew to lead him away. He had hoped things would go well but he had forgotten that the average person could not handle such things. He hoped that Alfred would come around. Ivan sighed softly, most of the desire gone and instead of continuing with the blade he turned to that man and asked a simple question “Quick or slow?”

The man who once made so many others beg was pleading with the ashen blond to finish him quickly. Matthew yawned softly, “You can do whatever you want with him, love…and then we can go to bed…” he said blearily.

A part of Ivan was tempted to put the man through what he had put Matthew through but he wasn’t worth the effort. Ivan nodded “You can go ahead, I’ll be up soon” he said with a muted smile in Matthew’s direction. He turned to the man and slashed his throat with a quick flick of his wrist and resolved to clean up in the morning. He walked up the stairs to join Matthew in his room after a shower.

Matthew lay in Ivan’s bed, the room dark and cold with the absence of light. “Do you think Alfred will be okay?” he asked quietly as he heard the other come out of the shower.

“Hopefully” Ivan answered, running the towel over his damp hair as he walked into the room. He tossed the towel in the bathroom and grabbed a pair of boxers and joining Matthew in bed. He pulled the smaller blond close “With time I’m sure he will be but we will have to keep an eye on him.”

“…Thank you for taking care of me” Matthew said softly, slivers of humanity slipping through the monstrous serial murderer he’d been groomed into. He curled up vulnerably in Ivan’s arms.

“Thank you for allowing me” he said softly kissing him as he wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, my little fallen angel.”

“I love you so much, my dear devil…” Matthew returned the gentle kiss with one against Ivan’s cheek and another on his lips. He relaxed against his chest, resting his head over the Russian’s heart, his blond wisps of hair spreading out over the pale skin.

Ivan rested an arm on Matthew’s lower back and ran his fingers through the loose locks “Goodnight Matvei.”

“Goodnight” the blond whispered as he drifted off to sleep.  
Matthew woke up fairly early the next morning, making breakfast for Ivan, as well as for Alfred. He started to recall the events of the previous night with the wicked desire that there could have been a way to prolong Alistair’s short-lived suffering; though, he mused, it was incredibly satisfying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'd love to get some feedback if you're enjoying the story so far or if anything stood out to you! I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter~
> 
> ~Poison


	12. Chapter 12

Ivan woke to the smells of breakfast and rolled over, sitting up and stretching with a satisfied groan; joints popping as he did. He tossed on a pair of loose pants and washed up before joining Matthew in the kitchen and noticing that Alfred was not with him “Good morning, dove, is Alfred awake?”

Matthew stood to kiss his cheek, “Good morning” he replied cheerily, “I think he’s still asleep, but I’m preparing a nice meal for him.” He gestured down at the hot pan and continued speaking, quietly, “Just a little something to ease him into our _diet_.” He turned down the dial on the stove to lower the heat and turned to Ivan, “Do you think sausage is too much to start with?” he wondered if he should start the man off with borscht, like Ivan had done for him.

“It should be fine” Ivan answered “if he questions it we can simply say that it’s breakfast sausage” he chuckled “and thank you for cooking it smells wonderful” he tagged on as he grabbed glasses for the three of them. “What would you like to drink?”

“Orange juice, please” the blond replied casually.  
A rustle was heard from Matthew’s room before footsteps shuffled sleepily down the hallway. The blond rubbed his eyes and sat down at the kitchen table, “Morning…” He looked at Ivan, “Thanks for last night—and for the bed” the blond smiled.  
Matthew glanced at him with a tilt of his head, “You remember last night?”  
Alfred rubbed the back of his neck “Not exactly…but I remember sleeping really well after. And I remember you being there…but we should probably get back to the dollhouse before Alistair wakes up.”  
Matthew raised a brow at the man, “Wait—don’t you remember what happened?”  
“What happened…?” Alfred inquired with a similar expression.  
“Well…” he glanced at Ivan, “Ivan…he saved us last night. Saved everyone.” The blond looked at the other blond seriously as the story began to form in his head. “Yeah, he came back to get me, but then he saw how Alistair was treating you, he called the police and shut the dollhouse down, and took us both in. Alistair went missing before the police showed up.” He went to the cabinet for three plates, scooping a nice portion of sausage and eggs onto each dish. He handed Ivan his plate, “Thank you for saving us” he said with a clandestine little smile.

“You’re welcome” Ivan said with a smile “I could not allow things to continue as they were.” He sat at his usual spot once he had poured a glass for Alfred and himself. He was impressed with the story Matthew had strew together, especially considering the moment’s notice. Hopefully the selective amnesia would not wear off soon and they would be able to keep Alfred with them until his views had twisted to match theirs.

“Thank you, Ivan” Alfred said genuinely. He hadn’t known that going to the man’s home would actually lead to a way out, but he could not have been more grateful to his client.  
Matthew sat his plate in front of him, smiling at the blond, “Scrambled eggs and sausage.”  
“Thanks, Mattie!” he replied before digging in “tastes great.” A satisfied hum came from the man as he ate.

Ivan waited a moment before eating when he saw that Alfred continued to eat. “Everything tastes wonderful” he complimented with a smile.

“Thank you, love” Matthew replied, returning his smile with a gaze into the other’s violet eyes. Alfred glanced between the two from his glass and then went back to his food.  
“I’ll help you clean up after breakfast if you want.” He only realized his statement after Alfred gave him a strange look.  
“What’s there to clean? The house is spotless.”

Ivan chuckled “Thank you but even if you can’t see it, there’s still mess to be cleaned.” He directed his attention to Matthew “Perhaps you should take Alfred into town for clothes while I clean” he offered.

Matthew nodded, scolding himself to be more careful around the amnesiac blond “Good idea.” As they finished their breakfast, he got dressed and took Alfred out for a new wardrobe. “We’ll be back later” he told Ivan with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
“So you and him, huh?” Alfred smirked, nudging the blond lightly.  
“What can I say?” Matthew smiled as he drove into the city “We have very similar interests.”

Ivan smiled warmly at the open affection “Call me when you start your way back” he said as they excused themselves to dress while Ivan took care of the dishes. He waved them out as they left and went downstairs to clean up the true mess. He left Kirkland’s body in the chair for Matthew to decide and wrapped the messy Alistair in a cloth and brought him to the first floor, chopping him up and disposing of him, and everything in the bucket, in the same fashion he had used for Francis and his various other meals.

The two returned a few hours later with armfuls of bags, laughing and talking as they made their way inside. Alfred set down the shopping bags in his room while Matthew started on lunch. “What are you hungry for?” he called to Ivan as he heard footsteps coming up from the basement.

Ivan set the cleaning supplies in the little closet close by and thought for a moment before answering “Whatever you and Alfred are in the mood for” he said greeting Matthew in the kitchen. He pulled him into a kiss and teasingly berated him “You forgot to call~” he sing-songed before chuckling “did you two enjoy yourselves?”

“Doesn’t matter to me!” Alfred called from the other room, his voice carrying faintly into the kitchen.  
Matthew blushed lightly at the kiss, “We did, and Alfred loves his clothes” he smiled. The blond walked to the refrigerator and opened it to see what he had to work with. He noticed some new looking containers with blue lids. “I see you cleaned up” he said to Ivan with a subtle smirk. He took the containers from the shelf and set them on the counter, retrieving Ivan’s recipe book.

Ivan matched his smirk “He’s worth far more like this though there was not much I considered salvageable. I left your little toy down there as I was not sure if you were through.”

“Thank you” he kissed the man’s lips. “I’ve got quite a bit of work ahead of me. I want everything to be perfect. Arthur’s got quite a bit work ahead of him as well. I’ll need you to supervise for that, but I’ll explain later.” He flipped through the pages before he found something, “How do meat pies sound?”

Ivan returned the kiss happily “I will do what I can to assist and meat pies sound wonderful” he answered as he gathered things to make them and started on the dough.

“Perfect” Matthew replied, letting out a sudden yawn; sleep started to consume his senses and deteriorate consciousness, but he ignored and carried on cooking, grinding the meat and seasoning it with spices and herbs before placing it in the skillet to cook with the onions and the beef. After Ivan had finished the dough and made three crusts, Matthew poured the filling into each and placed them in the preheated oven to cook. Before he knew it, he was drifting asleep, eyelids and head drooping as he started to lean forward into the hot oven.

Ivan heard the delay with the oven door closing and glanced over curiously only to rush forward and tug Matthew back “Are you alright?” he asked worriedly, glancing over his form but seeing no wounds. “Go take a nap love, I’ll finish up here and call you when everything’s done.”

“Ah, sorry” the blond rubbed his eyes, “I guess it just hit me how tired I am.” He went to Ivan’s room to lie down, closing the door behind him.  
Alfred came out of Matthew’s bedroom and into the kitchen, “Smells good in here, Ivan. What’s for lunch?” he asked, going to the fridge for a snack.

“Sleep well” Ivan said as he finished the last pie and put it in the oven with the others.  
He was sitting at the table keeping an eye on the pies and just waiting it out when Alfred came in. He perked up at the question “Meat pies so don’t eat too much” he said with a smile.

Alfred chuckled, “Okay, I won’t” and got an apple from the bottom drawer, shining it on his shirt before taking a juicy deep bite. “Where’s Mattie?”

“He went to take a nap, he nearly fell asleep in the oven” Ivan said with a disbelieving chuckle.

“Shit” Alfred frowned, “is he alright??” he asked worriedly. “He didn’t get burned or anything…?”

“Thankfully he is alright, just lack of sleep. He should be better once he is able to nap.”

Alfred gave a small sigh of relief, “Good.” He took another bite of the apple, “You really care about him, don’t you.” He smiled at the man with an inkling of sadness in his voice.

Ivan smiled softly but the sadness in Alfred’s tone did not escape his notice “I care for him deeply and I recall our conversation that you have seen the worst side of love, yes?” Ivan questioned before carefully picking further, not wanting to trigger any of the hidden memories “Was it with someone at the Dollhouse?”

“Alistair…he told me he would take care of me…said I wouldn’t have anything to worry about as long as I was with him” Alfred recalled. “Why couldn’t I see that there was nothing there…?” he swallowed hard and quickly wiped his eye.

“I believe the saying is ‘rose-tinted glasses’…” Ivan mused aloud “you had no way of knowing until you were brought in…” The snowy blond looked up and waited a moment, as if in thought, before speaking again, more directly “If you would like I would be happy to make the same offer, though I promise I would fulfill it. If you would like to stay here with Matthew and I you are welcome to.”

Alfred smiled, “Thank you, Ivan” he started to hug the Russian but his arms remained at his sides. “So what do you want me to do?”

Ivan noticed the minute lean forward but was confused when the man pulled back and even more so at the odd question. He tilted his head a bit “What do you mean?”

“Like, if I’m staying here” Alfred explained, “Is there a job or something you want me to help with? Or should I find another job…?” the blond inquired before taking another bite of his apple.

“You are free to do whatever you like. I do not believe there is an opening at my little office but if you would like to look elsewhere for work or stay here it is up to you.”

“Okay. I’ll stay here” Alfred replied. He went to the table and sat down. “Sorry about Mattie, by the way. I’ll be more careful next time” he took another bite.

Ivan chuckled “It’s not you’re fault, we were up late. I should have thought about that before sending him off.”

“Ah” Alfred gave a knowing smile and nodded, “Didn’t know you guys actually—” He was interrupted by a door opening down the hall followed by soft footsteps towards the kitchen. Matthew yawned and stretched, giving Ivan an affectionate hug and a heavily accented greeting “Hello”

Ivan blushed a bit and was about to correct him when Matthew came in “Hello, did you sleep well?” he responded as he returned the hug. ‘Well, I suppose it’s better he think that rather than the truth for now.’

“Are the pies finished?” the blond asked, peering into the oven.

Ivan smiled “I was just about to take them out” he said, grabbing a couple of pot holders and pulling each personal pie out. He set out three plates and set a pie on each before setting them on the table and distributing forks and knives “Enjoy” he said as he took his place.

Alfred immediately dug in to his pie, shoving the fork through the thin, golden crust and into the savory chunks of piping hot meat. He made a satisfied noise, eyes closing slightly in bliss as he chewed “Mm…what kind of meat is in this?”

“Just a little something we pulled out of the fridge” Ivan answered, cutting into his own pie and taking a bite “it tastes wonderful Matthew, thank you.”

“You’re welcome” Matthew responded with a little smile before taking a few bites of the pie himself. The meal went well for several moments, and the blond took his final bites of the pie before he started to hear a low murmuring from the basement. He excused himself promptly, knowing the source.  
Alfred looked up at Ivan from his dish, “I didn’t hear anything…? Did you?”

“I’m sure it was nothing important” Ivan said with a smile as he finished up his own dish and saw that Alfred had only a bite or two left “would you mind helping me clean up when you’re done?” he asked as he gathered Matthew’s plate and his and brought them to the sink to be washed.

Alfred thought Matthew was acting a bit strange but he shrugged it off, a drawn out yawn escaping him. “Sure” the blond replied, getting the up from the table and bringing his dishes to the sink.

Ivan heard the yawn and shook his head a bit with a small smile and though he knew roughly why the younger blond was tired he couldn’t resist teasing a bit “Did shopping tire you out?” he asked with a little chuckle.

Alfred nodded, catching on to the other’s teasing tone. “So did making out.” he joked, a cheshire smile on his face as he went back to scrubbing the dishes.

Ivan paused in his motions “Making out?” he asked curiously. He understood the tone and the grin but he wasn’t sure if there truth in the statement.

Alfred chuckled, “Yeah, I wish…but Alistair wouldn’t’ve liked it. Not that I always obeyed him” he said, referencing coming home with Ivan.

Ivan was admittedly relieved but he was not quite comfortable with the thought of Alfred having interest in Matthew. He went back to washing the plate he was holding “Are you interested in Matthew?”

Alfred smirked and glanced at Ivan from the corner of his slightly narrowed eyes and said, “Since I first saw him.” He would have said more if not for Matthew finally emerging from the basement, as if summoned by their conversation.  
He seemed to lightly bounce up the stairs, as if floating, his disposition cheery and blissful as he smiled at Ivan and went to him, leaning in close to his ear, “It’s time~” he sing songed.

Ivan chuckled lightly even as his eyes flashed a warning to Alfred and leaned in; kissing Matthew’s neck “I’m at your disposal, my little fallen angel.” He pulled away with a slight smirk towards Alfred “Please take care of the rest, thank you” he said as he left for the basement with Matthew, locking the door behind him.

Alfred’s lip twitched in a slight sneer towards the ashen blond as his hands tightened around the dish until it started to crack “No problem.”  
Matthew giggled at the sudden affection, Alfred’s expression faintly catching his eye before the two made their way back down the stairs to Arthur’s little chamber. “My dear devil, Mr. Kirkland is going to make his very own toybox. Unfortunately he wasn’t very enthusiastic about it so I’d just like you to give him a bit of encouragement.” He gestured towards the tools, crimson paint, and wooden boards. “Such a beautiful doll deserves a beautiful toybox, wouldn’t you agree?”

“Lovely idea” Ivan said with a smile as he turned his gaze to the weakened man restrained in the chair. He walked up to him and circled around, resting his hands on the back of the chair, and leaned down to speak low in his ear; though in the quiet of the room it was still audible to Matthew who stood not far away “You have all the tools here, brought in by your lovely host and student. It’s very rude for you not to take this chance to participate and I do not take kindly to rude people.” Ivan chuckled soft and low “The last several people who were rude to Matthew…became the next meal. I took _immense_ pleasure in _skinning_ your second in command and I’m sure I would enjoy playing with you even more. Matthew on the other hand, wants to keep you alive but I’m sure I could convince my little angel to reconsider if you don’t start playing nice~” Ivan explained as a warning, the “for now” going unsaid but lingering in the air. If Arthur would not bend with this little statement it should not be too difficult to find another area to harm that would not destroy the doll image too much.

“Aww, how rude of me to forget about your eyes” Matthew said callously. “Love, he’ll just have to do it himself. But every time he makes a mistake, punish him” his lavender eyes tapering. “He’ll learn where to paint and where to place the nails. You can lead him over to the wood if you want, but that’s all. He has to do the rest himself.”

Ivan unbound him slowly, chuckling “I’m surprised I forgot, considering I removed the lovely organs myself but I suppose the blindfold has a hand at that. Excellent choice in color Matvei” Ivan said with a smile as he ran his finger across the cloth covering the empty sockets “but we wouldn’t want it ruined” he said untying that as well with a gentle tug of the rich red cloth. “Come Arthur, let’s start you off” he said, carelessly grabbing his wrapped, fingerless hand and leading him to the pile of wood.

Arthur stretched out his other hand, feeling around on the floor for the tools.  
Matthew decided to take this time to ask Ivan about Alfred “Is Alfred alright? He seemed a bit tense.”  
After a few minutes Arthur found the hammer, but then encountered more difficulty finding the nails scattered on the ground.

Ivan smirked a bit and scooted the nearest nail away from Arthur’s hand before answering Matthew “I don’t think he likes how affectionate we are” he said with a little smile.

Matthew giggled at the Russian’s gesture, making Arthur look up in his direction before going back to searching. “Aww” the blond replied teasingly, “Poor thing…” he sauntered back over to Ivan and captured his lips in a kiss.

Ivan grinned and deepened the kiss, pulling Matthew against him. He pulled away for air and leaned closer to whisper in his ear “I wonder how Arthur would react if he could see us” he said with a light chuckle.

Matthew smirked at the prospect and started projecting little moans after saying the Russian’s name. Arthur tried to move toward the sound but stuck his hand with a nail in the process, emitting a pained sound.  
Alfred was drying the dishes when he heard what sounded like Matthew’s voice, seemingly in distress; he put the dishes down and went to the basement door, listening closely against it to see if he could hear anything more before knocking, “Hey! Everything alright down there??”

Ivan smiled “Would you like to answer that while I handle Arthur?” he asked but just before Matthew pulled away Ivan leaned down and sucked a dark mark on his neck. He pulled away with a satisfied smirk and kissed him lightly before seeing to Arthur’s soft whimpers.  
He looked down at the bleeding man, cradling his injured hand “Don’t search for us just keep working and if you do well, I’ll even patch up your hand. Now…” Ivan paused to guide him back to the piles “get back to it before I need to punish you.”

Arthur frantically started feeling around for the nails and Matthew went up the stairs, a subtle blush in his cheeks as he realized Alfred had heard them. He waited until he was sure it had faded before opening the door. “Everything’s fine” he reassured the concerned blond standing before him.  
“Are you alright?” Alfred asked, immediately noticing the dark mark on the side of the honey blond’s neck.  
But Matthew still persuaded him that everything was fine before leaving the basement, closing the door behind him to distract Alfred. “Why don’t I make some dessert?” He walked into the kitchen, “You’d like something sweet, wouldn’t you?”  
Alfred stared at the gentle sway of the honey blond’s hips and nodded, “…Yes”

Ivan watched Arthur’s progress and physically corrected him when needed but his mind started to wander here and there and he started to worry about leaving the two alone together. Alfred had made his thoughts obvious and the feisty blond was likely to retaliate with Ivan flaunting his affection. He took a breath and directed his attention to Arthur who had made a surprising amount of progress while Ivan’s thoughts were elsewhere. “Let’s speed this up, you hold it in place and I will hammer” he said as he took the tools and worked to fit the pieces together in an effort to return to Matthew without having to worry about Arthur making too much noise ‘I will have to remember to reinforce this room against sound. What exists now isn’t good enough to block everything’ he thought distantly ‘at least not from someone inside the house.’

Alfred followed the blond into the kitchen, blue eyes never leaving the blond’s petite form. Matthew took out measuring cups, flour, sugar, eggs, and other supplies to bake a cake. “What do you have a taste for?”  
“You” Alfred whispered in his ear, licking its shell teasingly before stepping away as the basement door opened.

Ivan walked in the kitchen with a bit of paint on him where Arthur had tipped the can. “The next step is up to you love” he said with a smile as he rinsed his hands of the splatter. It did not seem that anything had happened besides the close proximity and the slight smirk Alfred was wearing. 

“Ah” Matthew hummed, perking up at the Russian’s words, “is everything finished then? Thank you, mon dieu.” He went over to Ivan to kiss his lips, trying to conceal his surprise spawned from Alfred’s action.

Ivan hummed into the kiss and answered once they finally broke apart “I hope it suits your taste” he said with a smile “would you like help with what you are making?”

“I was going to ask what you both wanted for dessert” Matthew replied with an endearing smile, though the question was mainly for the aggressive blond still eyeing him from a few feet away. He would give the man another chance before involving Ivan, but if he continued his advances, Matthew wouldn’t sit by quietly.  
“Doesn’t matter to me” Alfred shrugged.

“A simple chocolate cake sounds good to me” he smiled he said as he gathered bowls for the ingredients that had already been set out.

“Perfect” Matthew agreed, pouring ingredients into a mixing bowl and blending them together with a spatula.  
Alfred waited until Ivan’s back was turned to walk past Matthew and casually brush his hand against his butt.  
The honey blond tensed slightly, trying not to react to the sudden touch, and went back to mixing.  
“I can help if you want” Alfred told the honey blond.  
“You can help Ivan make the frosting” Matthew replied, eyes never leaving the bowl in front of him.

Ivan handed him the beater and the main bowl “Mix while I add” he said measuring out cocoa powder and adding it gradually to the soft butter already in the bowl. He set out the other ingredients as Alfred mixed and continued blending everything together as Matthew made the batter.

Alfred mixed the ingredients as he was asked, all the while wondering how he could get some alone time with the honey blond. He smirked to himself as he got an idea when Ivan placed the cake pan on the counter, inquiring his assistance to raise the bowl and then pour the chocolate mixture into the pan. He subtly tilted the bowl so that the batter spilled onto Ivan, staining his clothes. “Oh, man, I’m sorry, Ivan!”  
Matthew’s eyebrows rose as he turned to see the chocolate cake mixture dripping from Ivan’s clothes onto the floor.

Ivan’s eyes narrowed but he put on a smile “It’s alright, thankfully it’s an old shirt” he said as he pulled it over his head carefully to avoid getting the substance anywhere else. “I’ll take care of it once we’re done” he said, laying his shirt on the table before he started on a new batch of batter. 

Matthew blushed and turned back around, mixing together ingredients for icing.  
“Of course you will” Alfred muttered to himself as he rolled his eyes. He went back to the bowl after Ivan had swiftly whipped up another batch and poured it again; without spilling any this time around. He would just have to try harder next time he had the opportunity to be alone with Matthew.

Ivan smirked as he put the cake pans in the oven ‘You will not get rid of me so easily’ he thought with an internal chuckle.

Matthew went to sit down at the table after finishing the icing, hoping things wouldn’t get out of hand, and if they did, at the very least they wouldn’t end with Alfred being a fresh meal. “What should we do while we wait for the cake?”

Ivan sat next to him, arm nearly brushing with the close proximity “What would you like to do?” he asked.

Matthew felt a blush sting his cheeks at the provocative thoughts that the ashen blond’s current position encouraged. He leaned in and stole a kiss.

Ivan pressed closer and deepened the kiss, tossing a small encouraging moan in for good measure. “This could certainly pass the time” he said with a little smirk.

Alfred cleared his throat, his eyes narrowing at the sight “Maybe more of a _group_ activity is in order?”

Ivan pulled away with a gentle nip of Matthew’s lip and turned his attention to Alfred “And what do you suggest?” he asked with narrowed eyes.

Alfred walked to the table, leaning down over Matthew and stroking slowly through the soft, honey blond waves and down the nape of his neck. “We could share…” he smirked, his tone teetering on the edge of playful and serious.

Ivan stood towering over both blonds “Matvei? What do you say to his little proposition?” he asked as he resisted yanking the tanned hand away from Matthew’s pale neck. Ivan was not sure how he felt about the suggestion; he wanted Matthew to himself, not truly willing to share, but there was a small part of him that was intrigued by the bold blond. Ivan would let the decision lie with Matthew and then he would figure out if he was willing to let the blonds get closer.

Matthew’s gaze shifted between the two men, not knowing that the unspoken emotional attachment that Alfred had to him would be revealed or even rekindled in such a short time, or at all for that matter. Perhaps the honey blond felt an inkling of something for the Barbie-like blond, but his heart truly belonged to his beloved Russian. Sure Alfred was good looking, but there was no guarantee that he would be able to handle Matthew’s…hobbies…and adopted _taste_. He wouldn’t give the persistent blond even a hint that he might return his feelings until Alfred knew Alistair’s true whereabouts. He figured that he could replied with a simple ‘no’, yet he preferred a more blunt response, by way of grabbing hold of Ivan’s arm and yanking him into a passionate, deep kiss, nearly knocking Alfred off of his feet. He wanted to be sure the blond knew of his fervent devotion to Ivan.

Ivan returned the kiss eagerly, slightly surprised with the forceful motion but aroused with the passion it communicated. He leaned down and lifted Matthew so that he didn’t have to bend down so far and held the lithe body tightly against his own broad form. After several long and intense moments they finally had to part for breath and when they did, Ivan glanced over to Alfred as he lowered Matthew to stand on his own “You have your answer but the cake will be done shortly anyway.”

Just as Ivan finished his sentence, the timer went off with a little ding.  
Alfred scoffed as he gazed at the blond panting against the Russian “You’ll come around, Mattie.”  
The honey blond went to the oven, slipping the oven mitts over his hands and placing the cake on the counter to cool.

Ivan’s eyes narrowed bent to whisper softly in Matthew’s ear “Be careful around him” he said with a gentle but insistent kiss against the side of his jaw. He pulled away and got a couple of plates down to lay the layers on once they had cooled.

Matthew nodded only slightly in response, not wanting Alfred to notice.  
The blond had turned his back to the two to get the forks, all the while wise to Ivan’s perception of him. He rolled his eyes, scoffing to himself. ‘Like I’m gonna hurt him or something…he was mine first.’ The blond pouted, resolving to bring the faithful honey blond to his side not with force, but with the alluring charm he had when they’d first met.

Ivan knew he was being a bit over protective and the kiss further cemented Matthew’s loyalty to him but he couldn’t help worrying for the younger man; after all, it had been Alfred who had lured Matthew to the Dollhouse in the first place. Ivan set the bottom layer on the plate and frosted it quickly and thoroughly before setting the top layer on and repeating the process. Within a few minutes the cake was done and Ivan got down three sandwich plates and a large knife “Matthew, how big do you want your piece? Or would you like to cut it?”

“I’ll cut it” The blond smiled and held the knife, slicing a thin piece of the rich chocolate cake before pouring a glass of milk to go along with it. He handed the knife back to Ivan and set his dessert at the table before sitting down, with Alfred sitting beside him.

Ivan cut himself a piece and got another glass of milk to join Matthew and saw that Alfred had taken a seat close to him. Ivan promptly sat on Matthew’s other side and began to eat, if Alfred wanted a piece he could get up and cut it himself.

The honey blond started to notice the rising tension between the other two men and merely sipped the milk leisurely from its glass while Alfred glared at the Russian.  
“What about _my_ piece, Ivan?” he asked childishly.

“You’re a big boy, you can get it yourself unless you’re scared of the _knife_ ” Ivan said pointedly, subtly alluding to the scene that traumatized Alfred.

Alfred cocked a brow at the other’s response in confusion. “You’re not a very good host” the blond retorted, getting up from his chair to retrieve a piece of cake.  
Matthew quickly glanced at Ivan, mouthing the word “Careful” before Alfred turned around and came to sit back down at the table.

Ivan’s lip twitched in an almost smile but he couldn’t help the mischievous glint in his eyes; but despite that he kept his mouth shut and continued eating.

There were a few moments of uncomfortable silence before Alfred had finished and gotten up from the table, washing his dishes and going to Matthew’s room to sleep for the night, leaving Ivan and Matthew at the table to discuss a few things after the blond closed the door.

The slightly tense silence had made Ivan regret the taunting tease he had said before. As he finished his plate he leaned over and kissed Matthew on the cheek “I’m sorry dove, I got carried away. I’ll try not to let him get under my skin next time” he said as he stood, knowing that there would be a next time with the sunny blond’s personality.

“Love, don’t worry” Matthew smiled and rubbed the other’s shoulder soothingly, “I only said that because I didn’t want him getting worked up about Alistair again…or to trigger any memories of our ‘rescue.’” He knew the blond had to be told at the right time and place. Preferably after he started to crave human meat. “So when does the hunger start?” he asked with a twisted grin.

Ivan smiled, amused with the Canadian’s dark look “It varies with each person and situation but he’s adjusting rapidly” Ivan chuckled “I didn’t think one pie would be enough with the rate he devoured it. I would guess a week or two on our diet and he should be very well accustomed.”

“So it works a bit like an addiction?” Matthew suggested, “Then I propose a withdrawal…just until he knows he needs something that he’s no longer getting. And then we can tell our secret…let Alfred show how loyal he is by finding dinner for the three of us. And we have our pet, or housemate, whatever you prefer, my love” Matthew smiled and kissed Ivan’s cheek.

“I enjoy the way you think” Ivan replied with a pleased little hum. “A week and then we can test him; though we will have to be careful that he does not betray us or pick a foolish target if he does join us.”

“We _could_ select a target for him” the honey blond recommended, “knowing his previous commitment…” he said, in reference to the dollhouse ploy, “…there shouldn’t be much of a problem with loyalty.” The blond’s voice was charming and gentle albeit dark. He finished his dessert and went to wash his dishes.

“I shall leave that to you then. You know more about that place, and his relations within it, than I do” Ivan said as he grabbed Matthew’s dishes and started to wash them before moving onto the pans, quickly finishing those as well.

“I didn’t mean the dollhouse, per say. It doesn’t even have to be someone he knows well. Besides, the meat in that place is probably crawling with disease. What I mean is that because of his loyalty to Alistair to capture me, I know he’ll have the same faithfulness to me…and with time, to you.” Matthew nuzzled the man with a content smile and little hum.

“You have an excellent point” Ivan said kissing the top of his head “and while I trust you, his persistence and loyalty to you is what has me worried.”

“What do you mean?” the little blond asked, tilting his head.

Ivan gave a little smile “He wants you and I’m sure he wants me out of the picture” he kissed the dark bite he left on Matthew’s neck earlier “I’m also terribly possessive” he said with a chuckle as he pulled up to look into the lavender eyes.

Matthew felt a stinging blush warm his cheeks at the man’s ominous laugh at his own statement. He felt a sickly sweet feeling of warmth spreading through him, enamored by the ashen blond’s passionate and chivalrously possessive nature that glowed fervently in his dark, alluring violets. “I know, my love…” he kissed his cheek, “and remember that I’m also loyal, but only to you” he chastely stroked the Russian’s cheek.

“I know and I thank you for that” Ivan said, coving the gentle hand on his cheek with his own as he admired the blush that stood in start contrast against the pale, lightly freckled skin. He pulled their hands away after a moment; keeping their fingers interlocked between them. “Now, what’s the next step with your little doll?” he asked in a much lighter tone.

Matthew raised his brows in remembrance of the task at hand, “Oh, right, Mr. Kirkland… Well, I want to give him a nice wind up key, and he’ll say a continuous loop of regulations once it’s turned. And I can’t decide whether I want to entomb him in a type of porcelain mold, or kill him and then hollow him out…” he casually mused aloud. “What do you think?”

Ivan thought for a moment, tossing around comparisons and images in his mind before speaking “A mold would be easier and you would be able to disguise any defects but hollowing him out would be more intricate and if you could preserve him well it would look better over all. Of course…” Ivan’s eyes widened a bit at the idea “it’s possible to do both. Use a mold for the life sized body and we could use his parts inside the doll.”

Matthew nodded, eyes slightly narrowed in thought, “I like that.” He kissed the Russian appreciatively on the nose and smiled “We make such a good team.”

Ivan returned the smile “Of course, you’re the angel to my devil.”

Alfred lay in bed, feeling the jealousy and envy starting to fester inside him at the fact that Matthew would choose Ivan over him, though he couldn’t help but feel responsible for that decision as well. If only he’d protected the honey blond better—if only he hadn’t been so devoted to Alistair. Still he felt it wasn’t fair that such a wealthy, successful, handsome man who could have anyone in the world, would take a damaged little dove like Mattie. Why did he have to interfere? Why not let himself and Matthew just be broken together? The privileged, composed, and compassionate man didn’t belong in their fragmented, heartless world. The blond mused that he would certainly have picked up the pieces himself for Matthew and put them back together, if he had another chance. He scoffed, remembering the blissfully captive, entranced look in the young man’s lavender eyes when Matthew had spoken of Ivan. ‘What could those two possibly have in common?’ All the while unsuspecting that he had something in common with the both of them as well. He sighed, exhausted from overthinking, and rolled over, surrendering his mind, and body to sleep for the night.  
Matthew soon found himself yawning and starting to nod off, “I guess it is pretty late…I’ll come to bed in a minute” he told Ivan, walking down the hall to his room to change clothes.

“Alright, I’ll be in the shower” Ivan responded as they parted and he headed up the stairs. He expected to hear the blond soon but with Alfred in the room he supposed there could be some hold up; if Matthew wasn’t back by the time he was done with his shower Ivan would investigate but for now he stripped himself of his pants and boxers and tossed them in the hamper with his dirty shirt and stepped into the shower.

As the door creaked open and the light from the hall shined on the covers draped over Alfred’s lounging form. The blond opened one eye, turning noiselessly to see that the silhouetted figure in the doorway was Matthew, walking into the room to the dresser and opening the top drawer. He noticed that the honey blond hadn’t seen his stirring and he sat up slowly, a bit noisily, as if he’d been asleep, and let out a drawn out yawn, smirking to himself at the startled flinch that it caused the other.  
Matthew turned “I’m sorry, Alfred. Did I wake you?”  
Alfred played along, rubbing his eyes innocently as he groaned “Nah, not really…what are you doing up? Sleeping with me tonight…” he teased, lidded blue eyes gazing at the supple young blond.  
“Actually I was just changing” Matthew explained, picking up his silk pajamas.  
Alfred sucked his teeth, rolling his eyes “Come on, Mattie…I miss you.” He stood up from the bed, walking over to the blond and placing a hand on his cheek. “Don’t you miss me?” he whispered, caressing the pale skin.  
Matthew felt his cheek gently glow with warmth from the soft touch and gentle, alluring words. The same voice and expression he showed when they’d first met. And the very same that had deceived him, he continually recalled, and swatted the hand away. “What I thought you were” he said coldly, turning to leave.  
“Wait!” Alfred grabbed his arm and pushed him against the door, shutting it and leaving them in the darkness, his breaths against his neck. “Is that really fair, Mattie?? How fucking long are you gonna hold it over my head??” the blond implored, a hint of desperation tearing at his voice. The frayed features softened as they caught sight of the lavender eyes, and the slightly parted lips—he longed to taste them. He lowered his face against Matthew’s, a pang of disappointment striking through his chest as he felt wisps of hair from the honey blond turning from him. Alfred cursed and banged his fist against the door, “What the hell do you even like about him?? He doesn’t deserve you!”

Ivan was getting a bit worried as his shower came to an end and he had not heard anyone enter the bedroom. He stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist, and walked into the cool air of the empty room. He dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers before heading downstairs to see _what_ exactly was keeping Matthew because he certainly knew _who_. Ivan silently descended the stairs and as he did he heard the sound of something hitting the wall hard and his eyes widened until he calmed himself enough to register what the loud voice was saying. His eyes narrowed and he closed the distance while remaining unseen; as selfish as it was of him, Ivan wanted to hear Matthew’s response to the stern voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is certainly picking up so I haven't been able to do much as far as editing for the next stories I have set out to post but I'll get them out at some point. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and all the rest, there are only a couple more to go!
> 
> ~Poison


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forget my head if it wasn't attached and I'd forget these stories if I didn't have a notification xD

Matthew responded to the first query, “So many things…you might never understand…” the honey blond replied cryptically. “…For one, I can trust him, which is one thing I’m not so willing to give back to you. You have to earn that. And you’re not making it any easier on yourself by disrespecting your host and the same man who saved your life.” He lowered the temporarily paralyzed arm from its place on the door from a stunned Alfred, and moved past him to open the door, “Good night” But Matthew was startled to see Ivan standing just outside the door.

Ivan smiled as he heard Matthew’s retort and pulled him into a kiss when he had been spotted “I love you Matvei” briefly forgetting his still heated and slightly damp skin as he pulled Matthew close “and thank you for the trust you put in me. You could have cut me off that night and I am elated that you didn’t” he said kissing the other’s forehead before pulling away and smiling warmly at him.

Matthew’s slightly tense body relaxed in the arms of the Russian whose shower-heated skin slightly dampened his shirt front, but the honey blond didn’t mind at all, wrapping his arms around the other as Ivan pulled him close. The kiss they shared said so many things without having to say a word.  
Alfred stared for a few moments with blue eyes slightly glossed, blurring his vision with stinging warmth that spilled down his face as his shoulders sagged and he slammed the bedroom door and slumped into bed, crawling in between the sheets and letting the darkness over take him.  
Matthew glanced toward the room with an unexpectedly genuine expression of sympathy for the sulking blond as he followed Ivan up the stairs to his bedroom.

As Ivan turned to go up the stairs he caught a glimpse of genuine longing and regret before the door was slammed and he felt a bit of sympathy for the younger man but he could not regret being with Matthew. He sighed softly and continued the trek upstairs to the bedroom where he laid down immediately, relaxing after the taxing day.

Matthew changed clothes and climbed into bed after the Russian, lying down against him slowly and cuddling against him, burrowing beneath the covers warmly. “I feel…bad…?” he whispered to the other. “Should I?” he asked, nuzzling the other.

“No but…I do too” Ivan said with a weak smile down at the small bundle curled against him “I hope that things will improve but I don’t want him thinking that he can expect nothing in the form of a rebuttal from me when he attempts to persuade you away from me.”

“You’re right…” the blond sighed softly and wrought up a hand to the pale neck, caressing the nape before his fingers gently raked through the silken alabaster hair. “What if…what if he doesn’t like what we do?”

Ivan made a content sound and closed his eyes to enjoy the touch “I’m not sure… If he doesn’t know _exactly_ what we do then we will be alright and if necessary he can find another residence but…if he finds out and he doesn’t at least accept that we do it but instead tries to report us…I’m afraid that he would become the next victim and we would have to move. I have houses lined up in different areas just in case but it would still be difficult to uproot so suddenly.”

The blond sighed noiselessly and slowed his caresses, tracing small circular patterns on the other’s neck and occasionally stroking his hair, “I thought you might say that…” he replied, his eyes closing as well. “Hopefully he’ll understand” in his heart, though he found the blond untrustworthy, Matthew still didn’t want to lose him. Hopefully, if Alfred took it well, in time he and Ivan would grow to like each other.

“I hope so, he would make an interesting addition” Ivan said softly his hand slowly stroking along Matthew’s back, playing with the smooth cloth, and a distant part of his mind still wondered just how close the young blonds had been before he had come into the picture. “I love you” Ivan said softly, seemingly out of nowhere.

Matthew smiled in the darkness of the room, his heart melting at the Russian’s sudden declaration, whispered to him in the cool night shade. He cuddled against the other further, leaning into his soft touch, and kissing his lips before whispering, “I love you so much.”

Ivan smiled and tugged up the sheets to bundle them up closer “Goodnight dove, we will see how things are in the morning.”

Morning came quickly, with the little merry birds ringing it in with melodious chirps and the sunlight spilling through to stain the floor and cover the shadows. Matthew stirred from sleep as he heard rustling noises in the kitchen and sat up slowly, eyes closed for moment to enjoy the stillness of the morning and adjust to the early light. As soon as he opened his eyes, he placed his feet on the floor and went to the kitchen to investigate, noticing the wisp of a blond curl behind the open fridge door. “Good morning” he said politely.  
“Morning” Alfred replied absently, still rummaging through the shelves. “Hey, Mattie…you know that sausage you made for breakfast yesterday? Where is it?” the blond inquired, though never pausing in his actions.  
Matthew smiled to himself knowingly and went to the fridge.

Ivan woke what seemed like just a couple of hours after getting to sleep and he sat up groggily, feeling for Matthew but only finding a cooling spot next to him. As he adjusted to the light he heard movement outside and assumed that Matthew had gone into the kitchen for breakfast. He stood and washed up, pulling on a pair of loose pants, before going to join the activity in the activity.  
When he walked in however he saw that Matthew and Alfred were both busy cooking so he took a seat and greeted them “Good morning, how did you both sleep?

The two blonds greeted the Russian, the older tending to the pan while the younger retrieved glasses, plates and silverware. “Slept okay” Alfred sniffed, eyes rimmed with red as he flashed the man a weak smile and turned back to the sausage and eggs in the hot skillet.  
“What do you want to drink?” Matthew asked Ivan.

Ivan’s brows furrowed and he felt a sharp prick of guilt at the pained look on the usually happy face and the guilt built at the thought of his own bold actions but he would not back down at this point. He made it obvious to Alfred that Matthew was only interested in him and as long as Alfred didn’t try to over take Ivan, things would improve. “Tea, please” Ivan answered.

“I’ll—take some too, Mattie” Alfred added, glancing at Ivan after the honey blond. The sausages sizzled as he flipped them onto the plates and the scrambled eggs were steaming, covering the kitchen in a mix of delicious smells. The blond’s mouth watered at the sight of the juicy, savory meat on the pristine dish.  
A few minutes later the kettle began to whistle on the stove, and Matthew poured an adequate amount of hot water into each mug sitting in a row on the counter, letting the tea bags soak just enough before removing them and bringing each to the table after mixing milk into his as Alfred brought the plates and napkins. “I’ll have to go out for some supplies today” Matthew said to Ivan before sipping his tea.

Ivan nodded “Would you like me to take you?” he asked as he took the first bite of the meal. He glanced over to Alfred for a moment “Breakfast is delicious, thank you for cooking” he said, in part because it was true but he also wanted Alfred to know that while he was standing firm with his relationship with Matthew, he wanted Alfred to be comfortable in the spacious home.

Matthew’s eyes narrowed at the blond for a moment, reading the faintly flirtatious tone in his reply, perhaps a tiny tint of jealousy in his voice at Alfred’s compliment as he turned to Ivan, “How is your tea?”

Ivan tilted his head a bit at the new question and slightly put off tone with which it was worded but he did not mention it and instead took a sip and smiled “It’s excellent, thank you.” Ivan wondered if it was jealousy but he couldn’t quite tell though the vying for a compliment seemed like it but Ivan simply rested his hand on Matthew’s leg reassuringly and drank a bit more before taking a bite of the egg.

The little blond smiled cheekily at Alfred while the dark blond man focused on his plate, a slight blush on his cheeks as he felt Ivan’s hand against his leg “You’re welcome.”  
Alfred caught the slightest glimpse of Matthew’s expression from the corner of his eye and furrowed his brow innocently, as if a little confused. Though inwardly he rolled his eyes.  
“And thank you for offering, but what about Alfred?” Matthew said, glancing at the blond.  
“I’m a big boy; I can take care of myself” he shrugged, finishing his breakfast. He glanced at Ivan’s empty plate and decided to have a little fun. “You really did enjoy it!” the blond beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear and reaching out to take a plate. Though his hand was unexpectedly met with a stinging swat from the glaring honey blond beside Ivan.  
“He’s full. Besides, if you have too much meat for breakfast you could—get sick…” Matthew said, clearly having no factual information.

Ivan’s brows rose at the surprising antagonistic behavior displayed by his lover, especially considering what they had discussed the night before. Though Ivan was confused he found the possessive behavior in response to Alfred’s slight flirt cute but he didn’t want the two to argue. “Alfred will be alright unless you simply wanted to go alone or with him” he posed curiously.

“My only concern is that he’ll have nothing to do if he gets bored” Matthew replied, subtly emphasizing the last few words.

Ivan chuckled, understanding what was said but he would grab the key to the basement before they left if they both left so he tried to reassure him without giving away the source of his concerns “I’m sure he will be alright.”

“You’re right,” Matthew nodded, standing from the table as he finished his breakfast and took another sip of hot tea. He noticed the slight frost on the window that threatened snow and went to grab his coat, “Best to go early before we get snowed in.”

Ivan nodded and finished his own glass and followed Matthew out, grabbing his coat and the necessary keys before heading out to the car “Where would you like to go?”

“Would a hardware store be best if I want to make everything myself, and the mold?” Matthew asked as he got into the driver’s seat and turned on the car, putting on his seatbelt before backing out of the driveway and up the road.

“I haven’t checked myself but it’s a good place to start” Ivan answered. Matthew drove along and the ride was comfortably silent for most of it until curiosity got the better of the larger man and he spoke up “You know that I wasn’t flirting, yes?”

Matthew smiled sincerely, “Yes. But Alfred was. And I don’t want to share you.” The blond pouted teasingly, kissing Ivan’s cheek before directing his attention back to the road “Ah, turn left at this light?”

Ivan smiled at the action “Yes and another at the next light” he said and shortly after the last turn they arrived at the large building and walked inside to gather anything that might be useful for Matthew’s little project.

It didn’t take the honey blond very long to see what he needed. In his arms were all kinds of metals and tools to create a mold and shape the metal into a life sized wind up key.  
The snowflakes started to fall just as the two men were making their way home, lightly for the first few minutes and then gradually heavier. As they neared the driveway they noticed Alfred sitting by the window, happily watching the snow fall with a cup of hot chocolate. He waved and went to get the door.

Ivan helped lug the materials in and was struck by a thought which he immediately voiced to Matthew while he still had a chance to answer “If he questions on what this is for, what will you respond with?” he asked thinking of what may be the best excuse just incase.

Matthew closed the bag and looked up at Alfred. “It’s a surprise” he smiled and started toward the basement.  
Alfred raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ivan.

Ivan chuckled ‘It’s certainly going to be a surprise to him’ he thought as he nodded his acceptance of the answer to Alfred and spoke up to Matthew “Would you like a mug of hot chocolate? I’m making myself one” he said, the smell of Alfred’s drink igniting a distant want of the thick, soothing substance.

“That sounds lovely” Matthew replied as he retrieved the key from Ivan and made his way down the stairs. He immediately went to work after setting up everything on the table and closing the door, enclosing himself in the underground room.  
He turned to the brokenly sobbing man on the floor “Don’t cry, Mr. Kirkland. You’ll make such a beautiful doll.” He then turned back to the metal and carried it with pincers to the furnace. The heat smoldered against him, quickly forming beads of cool sweat on the young man’s face. He molded the design and let it set down to cool and harden.  
He rolled up his sleeves and started the hardest work of his project: the doll mold, with all of its particular curves and details, it took weeks to perfect, leaving Matthew many nights in the dark, dim room, lit only by the flickering furnace in the corner.  
In the same weeks, Alfred was beginning to develop more of an appetite for meat, becoming more aggressive by the day, since his hosts had decided to gradually remove the meat from each dish. The poor man had begun to develop slight headaches that turned into migraines from the withdrawal.  
One day the honey blond came up from the basement, clothes and hair messed and matted with sweat and grime, dark circles had begun to form beneath his lavender eyes, though they never lost their incandescent, fervent glow for even a moment. But he smiled as he nearly collapsed on the couch, “It’s finished…and it’s so beautiful.” He looked around, “Where’s Alfred?”  
There was a distant groan from his room that tapered off into a faint whine.  
“Ohh, poor thing…it’s getting worse, hm? I guess it’s time to tell him.”

Ivan smiled and relocated next to him, brushing away the sweaty strands of hair “I’m glad, I’ve missed you these past nights.”  
He heard the groan and glanced up, Ivan knew it was the best time but he wondered the best way to approach it “Perhaps we should tell him after he eats; to calm him down and remind him of the taste he craves.”

Alfred trembled; clutching his stomach as he slowly crept from the room, out into the hall, and to the kitchen.  
“Alfred, are you alright?” Matthew asked innocently.  
The dark blond man slowly looked over at him. “…J-just hungry” he whispered, making his way to the fridge. He rummaged and rifled through the shelves, tossing things around, “Where is it?” he implored, “It’s not here…where is it…where…” containers were tossed out, clattering to the floor.  
Matthew looked at Ivan for a moment and then stood and went to the blond, “It’s alright, Alfred” He reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
The older blond whipped around as the hand clasped his shoulder, “No it’s _not_ okay—it’s not _alright_ …the meat…you’ve been taking stuff out the food…I know you both have…where…”  
Matthew just tried again to console him, “It’s alrigh—”  
“— _Where_?!!” Alfred cried desperately, panting softly as he groaned, breaking out into a cold sweat.  
Matthew led him to the table, “Don’t worry; I’ll make you something delicious. Just calm down and rest.” He rubbed his shoulder soothingly and went to the back of the freezer for the fresh meat, cooking up a nice, large meat pie for the blond, filled with Francis and Alistair. He set the dish in front of the man, whose mouth watered as he took in the savory aroma, and immediately he tore into the deep dish pie, voraciously devouring the meat as Ivan and Matthew watched.

Ivan was surprised at the sheer rate with which Alfred ate but he knew that he would be more agreeable to their lifestyle now that he knew the risk of not eating it. He didn’t realize just how hard it would affect the blond, never having heard of literal withdrawal symptoms from a simple change in diet, but it would work in their favor for the conversion.  
Once Alfred had finished he spoke up “Are you feeling better now?”

Alfred looked up at him and nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin. His panting slowed as he sat back in his chair. Matthew stood by him, “There’s…something you should know…the reason you’ve been having such awful migraines and stomach aches…”

“The meat we’ve all been eating, the meat you just ate, was human” Ivan explained after Matthew tapered off “eating as much of it as we do means that your body is not as fulfilled when you eat something else.” Ivan finished with his short explanation and awaited a response; what he had implied with that statement could be fairly dramatic and he and Matthew could only hope that the symptoms and cravings won over Alfred’s moral code.

Alfred’s mouth gaped open after he’d swallowed hard, his amplified blue eyes glazing over as he stared emptily at the pie tin. His face twisted into an expression of disgust and horror as he looked as though he might vomit at any moment. He then proceeded to gag and stood up, rushing to the fridge, grabbing the unopened bottle of vodka on the shelf and coming back to the table. “S-so…what I’ve been… _eating_ is…”  
Before anyone could respond, the bottle was upturned and the blond was chugging it down.

Ivan lifted a hand to perhaps warn him that drinking so much straight would probably only make matters worse but he kept quiet and just nodded his answer as he waited.

As Alfred finished the bottle he sobbed, tears pooling down his face. He looked up at Matthew sorrowfully, “Was what I did that bad, Mattie?” His voice trembled, tapering off into hiccupped sobs, “I said I was sorry…what have you done…w-what did you do to me…” Matthew moved forward to comfort the man, but Alfred lunged at him, punching him in the face, “You _sick_ fuck!!”

There was a near inhuman growl heard from the man still at the table as he pulled the table to the side, knocking over the unused chairs. He pulled Alfred to him and returned the punch, sending him sprawling to the floor amidst the chairs. He pinned Alfred roughly and looked over to Matthew worriedly “Are you alright?”

Matthew rubbed his jaw as he stood from the floor, “Fine. And I deserved that, honestly.”  
Alfred squirmed beneath the sturdy Russian’s build against his smaller frame, “Get off of me!! You’re both fucking insane!!

Ivan’s eyes narrowed but he calmed as Matthew stood. He pulled Alfred up, forcing himself to be gentler than he would at Matthew’s comment, but he still restrained him. “We took you in, saved you from the Dollhouse and your abuser, and you punch my lover?” Ivan asked in an incredulous tone.

Alfred's eyes watered before spilling over with tears, the dark blond breaking down into sobs at those words. He fell weakly against Ivan, head reeling with so many conflicting emotions as he cried against the strong Russian “I’m sorry…”

His hands repositioned themselves at Alfred’s back as he felt the younger man’s legs start to give and his anger faded as he heard him sob and felt the tears wet his shirt. He held him close and rubbed his back as the apologies repeated themselves. “We care for you. That is why we took you in” Ivan explained, toned softened a bit, though his eyes still held a suspicious glint “we both care but I will not allow you to harm Matthew” he warned, looking down into the watery blue eyes.

Alfred nodded, slightly trembling in the man’s arms as he cried, the alcohol starting to take over. “Why the hell should you get to be happy…? I was supposed to his hero…” the blond said in a quiet voice to the Russian, “not _you_ …” There were hints of pain and desperation in his voice and eyes, clearly the expression of one who longed to be loved. “It’s not fair…”

“You still can” Ivan said softly “you can accept him and the way we live in this house. It would mean the world to him…” he trailed off a bit, not entirely wanting to say something like that but he did want Alfred cheer up, or at least stop crying.

Alfred smiled, shaking his head, “I couldn’t hate it even if I wanted to.” He sniffled, rubbing his eyes “I can’t eat anything else.” Meaning of course that he literally couldn’t have anything else; the craving for human meat was now almost as essential as water to the dark blond. Any other meat his body rejected.

Ivan smiled “You should be able to get used to different things over time but if not we always have some stocked.” He pulled away a bit to get a better look at him “I’m glad you’re feeling better. I didn’t know that you would be affected so badly but it won’t happen again.”

Matthew smirked to himself, ‘I did’ He wanted to be sure that Alfred knew the tables were certainly turned. He was the superior now. And though he would not abuse such power over the blond he had no problem expressing it.  
“Thanks” Alfred said to the Russian with a small smile. He started to part from the man and walk to his room but lost his balance and started to fall as the alcohol he’d had took effect.

Thankfully the inebriated blond was only a couple of steps away and Ivan was able to throw a hand forward and grab his arm firmly, pulling him back up to give him a chance to steady himself “Even I can’t handle that much alcohol at once, try to sleep it off” he said guiding him back to his room. He had not missed the smirk Matthew wore but he would not address it, he had a feeling that the other was still hurt from the betrayal earlier in their relationship and that was best left for them to work out.

Matthew went upstairs for a shower while Ivan tended to Alfred. He started to shed the filthy clothes caked with sweat and dirt, stained with grime and blood, reflecting his work ethic for the last few weeks, and stepped into the shower, running the hot water over his body until the mirror steamed. He closed his eyes, a satisfied moan pouring from his lips as he let the scalding spray cleanse his skin.

Ivan made sure Alfred made it to his bed and laid him down, forgoing a shower until the man was sober “Stay in bed, we don’t need you hurting yourself” he explained tugging the sheets over him despite the dirty clothes the man was wearing. “Goodnight and I’ll see you in the morning” Ivan bade farewell and turned to leave for his own room.

Matthew heard the heavy footsteps walking up the stairs, “Ivan?” He called, rinsing himself off a final time before shutting off the water and wrapping a towel around his waist, stepping out into the cool room.

Ivan had just walked in as Matthew walked out and a smile crossed his face “I’m pleased that things are working out now” he expressed, a little note of excitement coloring his tone.

Matthew walked over to the Russian and slipped his arms around him, still damp and warm from the shower. “My life is making sense again, Ivan. I can’t thank you enough for that” he hugged the man tightly.

“I feel the same” Ivan responded as he pulled him even closer “he holds you in such high regard I doubt we will have another problem” he said with a bit of jealousy.

Matthew felt a covetous twinge in the way the ashen blond drew him closer to his body. His heart nearly skipped a beat at the other’s subtle possessiveness. The honey blond smiled softly and leaned up to kiss his neck faithfully.

The skin under Matthew’s lips shifted as Ivan tilted his head for better access as he smirked “My dear Matvei…” the deep voice rumbling low and soft.

The blond smiled as the other’s low, thunderous voice encouraged him, leaving soft, sweet kisses up and down the other’s throat.

“I missed you all of those nights” Ivan said softly, a little smirk gracing his lips as he pulled him into a deep kiss. Once they finally parted for breath Ivan’s smirk returned “But I’ll join you after I shower…unless I would just get dirty again” he flirted.

Matthew wiped a string of saliva from his lip, panting faintly as he blushed at the Russian’s smirk. He felt his towel slipping down his waist. He’d forgotten how he’d come to crave the man’s touch with so much time spent working in the lonely basement. He pulled him closer and desperately, hungrily kissed him.

Ivan wrapped his arms around his lover and lifted, carrying him to the bed without breaking the kiss until they tumbled onto the luxurious sheets, Matthew’s towel lying forgotten on the floor as their bodies met for the first time in weeks.

A little moan escaped the blond as he pulled the Russian closer, body trembling with anticipation at every new touch and rub of Ivan’s body against his bare skin, smooth rustling of the silken sheets against him as his legs and back arched faintly against them.

Ivan tugged at his shirt, eager to get it off and feel Matthew against him. He pulled it over his head, breaking the kiss and tossing it in the vague direction of the bathroom uncaring about anything but the form spread beneath him. The large Russian immediately descended, nipping at the pale column of skin to leave fresh marks over the long faded ones that previously decorated Matthew’s neck.

Soft little gasps slipped from him as the Russian embellished his throat with dark, claiming marks. The warmth from the man’s damp mouth washed over the pale flesh and Ivan’s husky pants crept into his skin, leaving chills to prick the younger’s spine and raise it from the bed again.

“I want to see the results of your work tomorrow” Ivan lulled with a smile as he worked his way down the lithe form, scattering more and more marks. He reached the younger’s belly button and left a final mark just under it before pulling away to tug down his pants which soon joined the fate of his shirt and Matthew’s towel. “How do you want me?” he asked as he grabbed the lube from the bedside table.

“Don’t tease me…” Matthew whined, “…you already know…what the answer is…” he whispered, spreading his legs, his heart fluttering in his throat.

Ivan chuckled and kissed his head gently “I don’t mean to tease dove.” He slicked up his fingers and started to prepare Matthew slowly, enjoying the little gasps of pleasure as he adjusted to the sudden sensation of being stretched. “I was just asking if you wanted the same position” he said with a little smile as he slipped the last finger in.

The honey blond’s arousal spiked as the feeling he’d become so accustomed to became so foreign and so new, his gasps and shudders heightening with each new movement of the other’s fingers inside him. “S-so selfless…” he whispered breathily to the ashen blond, “…w-what about…what you want?”

 

Ivan kissed his knee as he pulled his fingers out “As long as I’m with you I’m happy” he said with a slight blush at the corny statement.

Matthew gushed at the statement, his cheeks flushing a bright pink as he gazed up at his violet eyed love. Those otherwise clichéd words were admirable to a hopeless romantic like the honey blond.

Ivan slicked himself up and kissed Matthew again deeply as he lined up and eased himself in, waiting for the go ahead before he sped up and reignited the passion that had consumed them both just moments ago.

Matthew moaned into Ivan’s mouth, returning his passionate kiss as he trembled with shivers from the fresh sensation of his love inside him. His arms found Ivan’s shoulders and clasped around the ashen blond’s burly neck, fingers lacing through Ivan’s silken hair.

The Russian moved against him, groaning deeply as he felt the tight heat encase him. He planted his hands on either side of Matthew and brought their bodies closer even as he sped up.

“It…wasn’t crucial for us to do that t-to Alfred…” Matthew panted, arching his hips, “I-I did it to torture him…” he stared into the violet eyes, waiting for a response.

Ivan nipped his neck firmly for mentioning the rival blond at such a time but he couldn’t deny he had been curious; they could just have done it the way Ivan did to Matthew but… “We had results much sooner….and now he knows…what to expect if he doesn’t abide by…our rules” he finally groaned out with a rough thrust.

The harsh thrust forced a sudden loud moan from the honey blond, his face and stomach reddening with heat as he gripped Ivan’s hair and pulled the clutched strands for more, back arching after each potent movement from the Russian. “Aren’t you mad at me…?” Matthew inquired, as the other always seemed to excuse the blond’s behavior. “You always…let me get away with whatever I want…you’re spoiling me…”

“I felt…it was fitting…revenge for luring you to…the Dollhouse, besides” Ivan left another sharp mark on Matthew’s neck, just under his jaw “I could never be mad for long and I…let it go on…”

Matthew pulled at Ivan’s lower lip, sucking it softly with a little moan before trailing down Ivan’s throat to leave bite marks of his own. His warm breath washed over the pallid skin as he whispered, “I really missed you…”

“I did too; I love you my little fallen angel” Ivan said, increasing the pace until the heat coiled tightening and he brought himself and Matthew over the blinding edge of climax.

Matthew released against Ivan’s stomach with a final moan of his name, his vision momentarily white before the lavender eyes shut and he relaxed against the mangled sheets, catching his breath with every pant, his body slightly dampened with sweat. “…I love you too…mon dieu diable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it! The next chapter is the last one and then I'll set up a new story to start posting! I'd love to hear about any memorable parts or anything that stuck out to you!
> 
> ~Poison


	14. Ending and Epilogue

Ivan smiled into the sheets, laying along Matthew as they caught their breath. After a few moments enjoying the closeness and warmth, Ivan pulled out and looking into the heavy lavender eyes “Do you want to join me in the shower?”

Matthew nodded, wrapping his arms around Ivan’s neck, “Carry me.”

Ivan chuckled and lifted the smaller body close and, with a small grunt of effort, pushed off from the bed to rest on his knees. He stepped off the bed and headed to the bathroom, turning on the water and jumping in once it was warm, before finally setting Matthew down so they could properly shower.

Matthew tapped his shoulder to get his attention after squeezing a dollop of shampoo in his hand and asking Ivan to lean down. “I want to wash your hair” he explained, massaging the sweet smelling soap into the other’s scalp, lathering it into a frothy foam. “So I thought it would be nice to bury him in a nice cemetery down the road with all of his dolls. What do you think?” he asked casually, finger nails soothingly grazing through Ivan’s hair.

“As long as we can transport them without issues I’m alright with it” Ivan said, bending over and closing his eyes as Matthew lathered his hair.

“I’m sure Alfred wouldn’t mind helping us” Matthew replied, leaning the man’s head into the water, rinsing out the soap.

Ivan shook his head “It may draw attention to transport life-sized dolls, especially with how human they appear” he stated as he straightened up and poured some shampoo into his hand to switch off and ran his fingers through Matthew’s thick wavy hair.

The blond closed his eyes, enjoying the massage, a little purr escaping him “You’re right…maybe just Dollmaker then?”

“That should be easy enough” Ivan said with a little smile as he maneuvered Matthew under the hot spray to rinse out the soap.

Matthew watched the water and soap swirling down the drain, and yawned, washing himself and Ivan before letting the water rinse them both off and turning off the faucet. “I’m sleepy… Are you, mon dieu?” the blond asked, rubbing his eyes as the steam and moisture from the shower thinned against the mirror with a warm mist clouding the room.

“Yes, it’s been quite a day” Ivan said grabbing a couple of fresh towels, handing one to Matthew, and wrapping one around himself. They walked into the bedroom and Ivan grabbed a pair of clean boxers and ran the towel over his hair before hanging it back in the bathroom and heading back to the bed. “We should move your clothes in here” Ivan said with a chuckle at Matthew’s damp form.

The blond smiled, patting his hair dry before drying the droplets of water from his body, “Maybe so” he said, wrapping the towel around his waist before going downstairs to his room.  
He returned a few minutes later and slipped into bed with the Russian.

Ivan slid up close to him, an arm wrapped around him and the other resting on him “Goodnight Matvei” he said, kissing the other’s neck lightly and succumbing to sleep not long after.  
Ivan woke first, just as the sun rose and the light warmed the room. He groaned softly, unwrapped himself from Matthew’s sleeping form, took care of his bathroom needs, and tossed on some pants before heading down to get started on breakfast for the three of them; eggs, pancakes, and the sausage that was so popular.

Matthew awoke to the savory smell of the delicious breakfast Ivan had been preparing, his mouth watering as he sat up and stepped out of bed to go downstairs. He made his way to the kitchen to find Ivan busily flipping pancakes in a hot skillet, placing fluffy yellow scrambled eggs and fresh sausages on the dishes. The blond went to the cabinet for three glasses, making himself orange juice.  
Alfred shuffled out sleepily after a few more minutes and went to the kitchen, affectionately placing his arms around Ivan in a hug. “Morning…” the dark blond groaned groggily, “my head hurts…” making sure to add that before Matthew could snap at him for the embrace.  
Matthew’s eyes narrowed as he glared at the smug blond plastered over his lover like a wet towel, but he kept quiet and sat down at the table, sipping his orange juice. He honestly felt sorry for the blond, knowing he was lonely. Perhaps he could make it work to his advantage? He let the slightest smile slip onto his face from his surreptitious thoughts before it disappeared just as quickly.

Ivan glanced up for Matthew’s reaction to the sudden affection and obvious cover up that did nothing to hide the way Alfred pressed against him in an undeniably intimate embrace. But he just saw a little smile on Matthew’s face so he didn’t seem bothered and before Ivan could do anything Alfred pulled away. “Good morning” he wondered if it was in response to him comforting Alfred last night but it wasn’t worth inquiring about so Ivan mentally shrugged and set everything out onto plates for the three of them.

They sat in silence for a while with only the sounds of munching at the table. Matthew looked up at Ivan, “I decided that all of the dolls should be buried with him…and that Alfred will help us.” He glanced in the direction of the blond before taking another sip of orange juice.  
Alfred looked up at Matthew from his plate, shaking his head, “I don’t want anything to do with any bodies or burials—none of that…”he said firmly. It was bad enough that he’d been forced into cannibalism by the two.  
“Alfred, come oon~” Matthew purred persistently, “do it for me…” The blond twirled a blond curl innocently and looked at the Russian, “Ivan…” with the same longing expression he wore that allowed him to have his way.

Ivan chuckled at the sudden change in plan “Alright but only what we can bring with one trip, I don’t want to risk multiple trips” he said. As he turned to Alfred he smiled “It will go much faster if you are with us.”

Alfred gave an incredulous look to Ivan after glaring at Matthew, “I _said_ I don’t want any part in this” he repeated firmly, locking eyes with the imposing Russian. He rejected the idea partly because it disgusted him but also because the slightest rebellious streak in him flared up when it came to heeding Matthew. He _resented_ being told what to do—especially by someone younger. And the fact that Ivan so easily went along with whatever Mattie wanted…it did nothing short of boiling Alfred’s blood.

Ivan frowned “We’ll be back late then, eat dinner whenever you like” he said finishing up his breakfast and taking it to the sink. He could understand Alfred’s hesitance but it would still be more pleasant to go there as a group and have another pair of hands digging.

Alfred got up from the table and started heading to his room, and Matthew followed not far behind, catching him by the arm, “Alfred, I want to talk to you.”  
“What” the blond stated, wanting the other to get to the point as he pulled his arm away. Matthew pulled him down the hall and into his room, shutting the door and placing Alfred against the wall. “Why won’t you help us?” he said softly; face displaying the same pleading expression, though he quickly dropped the façade when Alfred didn’t reply, looking away instead. “Look, Alfred,” he sighed, trying a new blunt approach, “I know it’s been a few months since you’ve been with someone. I know it drove you insane to hear Ivan and me last night.”  
The blond twitched, pained blue eyes boring into the Canadian “ _What do you want from me_?” he whispered desperately.  
Matthew smirked, knowing he had the blond on the hook and now it was merely time to reel him in. “Just…a nice pair of… _strong_ arms…to help me with this little task…” He ran a hand up Alfred’s bicep slowly, “To bury the bastard who tormented us both for so long—and finally lay it to rest so I never have to wake up from a nightmare clawing at the air and gasping for breath…” the honey blond stopped, as he heard himself beginning to ramble. …I’ll make it worth your while if you help us…you can do whatever you want with Ivan.” He held up his hands as if surrendering “No strings.”  
Alfred stared at him for a while, wondering how his manipulative little mind worked, admiring and abhorring such a clever mind that was no doubt a product of his previous psychopathic teacher. After a long moment he sighed exhaustedly, “Fine. I’ll do it.”  
Matthew smiled brightly at the other, “Thank you!” He hugged Alfred lightly, a hand brushing _innocently_ against the blond’s prominent bulge before the honey blond left the room with an inaudible, malicious giggle.

Ivan finished their dishes and went to find Matthew coming down the hall from Alfred’s room “It’s still early but we can get bags and shovels and see how many dolls Kirkland built” he said waiting for Matthew’s response and finding the mischievous, dark smile curious; he quirked his brow “Did something interesting happen?”

Matthew stood up to kiss Ivan’s lips, “Just a little negotiation.” He walked upstairs to their room to grab their coats, “And don’t hesitate to ask Alfred for anything, like carrying shovels to the trunk and such. He’s more than happy to help after our talk.”

Ivan narrowed his eyes a bit, sensing an odd change in the little blond that seemed most concentrated in this moment but it had been building slowly since Alfred arrived and yet he still couldn’t place the exact feeling. “Alright” he called to let Matthew know he understood “I’ll get the truck” he finished, referring to the seldom-used vehicle in the garage. First, though, he knocked on the door to Alfred’s bedroom “Can you be ready to leave in a few minutes?” he asked through the wood.

A brief zipping noise was heard before the blond opened the door in a jacket, prepared for the snow and cold they’d be aggressively met with once they stepped outside.  
The ride to the cemetery hadn’t taken long, as Alfred spent no time lugging bodies to the car and maneuvering each beside and on top of each other until they all fit in the trunk without issue.  
The entire ride to and from Kirkland’s house had been uncomfortably silent, with Alfred seemingly in a sort of trance as he worked, shoveling the freezing earth out into gaping holes until his hands blistered from the shovel handle. But he worked diligently, tirelessly, digging and digging alongside Matthew and Ivan. When they’d finally finished each hole it was time to lower the coffins into them, which Alfred quickly assisted with as well, looking toward Matthew for approval every few minutes. The last doll, the Dollmaker, was definitely the most difficult, as it weighed more than all of the dolls with its porcelain shell and full set of organs encased, with the added weight of the toybox in which it was locked. He was placed in the center of the dolls, in the largest burial plot, and each of them was well covered with the tossed aside dirt; the finishing touch was a nice tomb stone and epitaph that read, ‘Here lies the Dollmaker and all of his creations. May they rest in pretty pieces.’  
Matthew wiped the dirt from his gloves as he crunched through the snow back to the truck, “Let’s go home.”

Ivan had noticed the unusually somber silence around the group and the glances that Matthew kept giving but he kept quiet throughout the excursion and when Matthew heading back to the truck he just nodded and headed back himself, resolved to inquire about the ‘negotiation’ Matthew had mentioned hours ago. Once everyone was in, Ivan drove back to the house, with the silence still lingering heavily.

Matthew noticed the silence, particularly from a visibly inquisitive Ivan and spoke up, “I told him he could do whatever he wanted with you if he helped us” he said openly.

Ivan’s grip on the wheel tightened with an eerie “I see…” he answered, the silence thickening further until he directed his attention to Alfred. “What did you have in mind?” he asked, partially out of curiosity and partially to initiate the first step of Matthew regretting blatantly using Ivan without care.

“Bondage” Alfred said darkly as he glanced at the oblivious honey blond.

He nodded “Anything else and are you dominant or submissive?” he inquired so that he understood the roles and if there was anything he should pick up. He had a few little bondage things lying around but he wasn’t sure how hardcore the blond was implying.

Alfred shook his head “Dominant” he replied lowly, blue eyes glowering fiercely at Matthew.

Ivan chuckled “I’ll be at your disposal then, Master” his voice taking on a husky quality at the last word, despite his eyes focusing on the street. They arrived shortly and Ivan immediately continued questioning him “Would you like to start now, Master?”

“Yeah, slave” Alfred said, smirking at Matthew as he immediately got into the roll. “Let’s start with that little honey blond beside you” his eyes narrowed as he opened the car door.

“What would you like me to do?” Ivan asked with a little tilt of his head at the ambiguous command.

“Tie him up” Alfred replied, without missing a beat.  
Matthew’s eyes widened as he looked at the governing blond “Alfred—”  
“Master” the blond interrupted, stepping out of the car.  
Matthew looked back at the Russian, “Ivan!—”  
“Slaves don’t have names, and they don’t talk unless the master says they can. So shut up. You said I could do whatever I wanted. Bet you didn’t have this in mind, did you?”

Ivan smiled slightly ‘That explains the dark look earlier’ he thought as he quickly carried out the instructions, opening Matthew’s door and grabbing him firmly. He led him to the house and up the stairs. He pulled out a box from his closet and pulled out some silk rope and bound his wrists and arms. “Would you like his ankles tied as well, Master?”

“Only if he doesn’t behave” Alfred smirked, watching the frantic Canadian struggle aimlessly. He shrugged “They wouldn’t be tied for long anyway. Strip him.”  
“Ivan, stop! Don’t listen to him!” he said powerlessly, still writhing in his bonds.  
Alfred leaned down against his face “I said _shut up_. What you did was wrong, Mattie. Using Ivan like that, you hurt his feelings. Now you have to pay for it. You wanna play the victim? Fine. You’ll _be_ the victim.”

Ivan came up behind him and tugged his shirt up and over his head and down his restrained arms, further binding them. He moved his hands down his sides and teased along the edge of his pants and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped them, pulling them down the tense thighs. He knew that he would stop if Alfred’s demands went too far but he still wanted to teach Matthew a little lesson and though this wasn’t quite what he had initially had in mind, it still worked.

Alfred looked at him, “Hmm what should we do with you, Mattie?” He came over and sat down on the bed beside the bound honey blond, his hand moving between his legs, palming him through his boxers. He smirked as he heard the blond try to stifle a moan. “You like it, don’t you?” he chuckled, picking up his pace, more mewls pouring out as the honey blond hardened in his grip. “What do you think we should do, Ivan?”

“Whatever you like but I was hoping I could have your attentions” Ivan smiled and added a little charm to his words “after all…I am _yours_ for the night.”

Alfred smirked, “This is what should’ve happened that night” he tied Matthew’s ankles after a second thought. “Make him beg for his release” he instructed, binding the blond’s need and pulling Ivan into a deep, passionately desperate kiss after positioning himself against Matthew just enough for him to feel everything that would happen between Ivan and himself.

Ivan groaned into the kiss and welcomed Alfred’s lips against his and pressing their bodies closer. Ivan smirked “I’ve been curious since our flirting talk that night.”

Alfred moaned dramatically against the man, pulling off his clothes quickly before moving to his own. He pulled Ivan out of his boxers and stroked him leisurely, “Now I see what all the screaming’s about” the blond said, glancing back at Matthew.

The Russian flushed lightly at the blatant comment as his hips shifted into the teasing, unfamiliar touch. A little moan slipped past his lips and he reached out to palm the nicely sized package still hidden by the deep blue cloth of his boxers.

Alfred moaned, back and hips arching, and breath leaving him in a hiss in response to Ivan’s cool hand around his heated length. He noticed Matthew looking away, and grabbed his face, yanking him over to their laps with his leg trapping Matthew’s head, “If you watch closely you might learn a few things…like how to _properly_ pleasure someone.” He tightened his grip on the Russian, running his finger up the leaking head and leaning down to take a quick taste of what followed with a swipe of his tongue before taking the man down his throat and bobbing his head over the length.

Ivan leaned back, threw his head back and gripped Alfred’s hair with his free hand as a rough, loud moan spilled forth. He felt a bit guilty at the situation, knowing full well he could stop it in an instant but Matthew had brought it upon himself and honestly, Ivan didn’t want to stop at this point as he quickly hardened completely in the talented mouth.

Alfred suddenly stopped his motions, slowly coming off Ivan, feeling him stiffen between his lips. “I want you to do something for me, slave…” he whispered huskily into Russian’s ear, hot harsh breaths trailing his neck as Alfred firmly bit the taut skin and licked up the shell of his ear. He leaned in so Matthew couldn’t hear, “Do whatever you want with Mattie…but don’t let him come.”  
Matthew’s eyes narrowed as he writhed in his restraints.

Ivan smirked and turned his head to nip Alfred’s lower lip, a playful little gesture, before turning his attentions to Matthew. He trailed his hands slowly down his form, taking a moment to appreciate it, until his hands found Matthew’s boxers and he tugged them down to reveal the half-hard member that stood testament to the French-Canadian’s interest in Alfred’s actions. Ivan leaned in close to his ear and whispered just loud enough for Matthew to understand “I love you but if you try to sell me like a cheap whore you will regret it” he warned in a dark tone that held no hint of the flirting tone he was using with Alfred.  
He trailed his lips down deceivingly gently until they came to a stop just above his shoulder and he bit _hard_. Hard enough to break the vessels underneath the skin and leave a bruise that would stand as a reminder for the next couple of days.

The sudden clenching of teeth on his shoulder took the honey blond entirely by surprise, mouth opening in a harsh scream and instinctively attempting to pull away, though only succeeding in tearing the skin further beneath Ivan’s tightly clamped jaws. His eyes watered as he whimpered at Alfred lapping at the stinging welt before biting down in the same place Ivan had, blood trailing from the open wound.

Ivan ran a tongue over his bloodied lips, smearing the sweet blood coating them. He left a scattering of bloody kisses randomly down his chest as he headed south and took the pain-softened flesh into his mouth, suckling and stroking the flesh.

Matthew whimpered uncomfortably, moans bubbling up in his throat as he dug his fingernails into his palms from the slight pain, his hips bucking in response to the thorough work of Ivan’s mouth and hands.

Ivan worked him to full hardness and backed off, licking his lips of the salty taste and nipping his way down the twitching thigh. He left light love bites along the skin and waited until Matthew had eased away from the edge of climax and he went back, teasing and bringing him close before pulling away and favoring another area of flesh. He continued this cycle several times until Matthew was a sore, whimpering mess with every little touch borderline painful on the ultra-sensitive flesh. It was only at this point that he pulled away, satisfied with his work, and kissed Matthew gently before looking to Alfred for the next step.

The honey blonde looked up at Alfred as well, though he graced an imploring look, silently pleading for mercy from the cruel blond.  
Alfred smirked, leaning in to kiss the blond’s forehead, “Sorry, Mattie, but we’re not done yet.” He turned to Ivan, “What are we, Ivan? We’re cannibals, right?” He waited for the other to confirm with a nod before continuing, slowly teasing the blond’s sore length with the most gentle of touches, loving the way the skin twitched beneath his fingertips, and the way the little blond arched and writhed as his helpless, pained mewls spewed out. “We’ve got fresh meat right here, don’t we?” He asked the Russian, shoving Matthew onto the bed before trailing his tongue slowly up his flushed stomach, and scattering bruises and bite marks all over the pale flesh. He hoped this would be a night that the blond would not soon forget.

“You will not harm him worse than the bite I inflicted” Ivan answered firmly, walking up to the bed and running a hand through the bright blond hair fingers gently threading their way through but ready to pull Alfred back if needed “I want to teach him a lesson, not irreparably scar him.” Ivan smiled “Besides…I’m more interested in you.” His hand relocated to Alfred’s chin and guided him up to share another passionate kiss. Ivan did not easily give up dominance with this kiss and they shared a short-lived battle before Ivan took a step back and welcomed the intrusion; only pulling apart when they both needed to breath.

Alfred panted, wiping the spit from his chin as he pulled back, a light blush tinting his cheeks, a taste of Matthew’s syrup sweet blood on his lips and tongue from earlier. The blond smiled and licked his lips as if he’d had a delicious meal, and pulled Ivan back into another kiss, sticking his tongue down his throat before looking over to Matthew when he heard the broken sobs from the honey blond.  
“I’m sorry…” he whimpered, tears slipping down his face as his body trembled, his legs shifting uncomfortably as he gasped every time they brushed against his length. “I’m sorry…” the little blond repeated through sobs. “…I-I’ll never use…either of you again…p-please let me…r-release…” His cheeks reddened further as he hid his face from the two, hurt from Ivan’s slight rejection of him, though guilt ridden from realizing that he’d hurt his lover deeply with his carelessness “Please…”  
Alfred stroked the wavy, blond hair and nodded to Ivan, “Go ahead.”

Ivan smiled softly and leaned down to gently kiss his forehead. The ashen blond raised the little blond to lean against him and tugged the silk bindings from his arms, the shirt quickly following. He pressed Matthew back against the bed and once again surrounded the neglected, red flesh and worked with the sole goal of easing Matthew’s frustration.  
He pulled off with a pop and cleaned the flesh with a gentle tongue, swallowing the remnants “I love you and I take loyalty seriously. I don’t appreciate you heedlessly giving me away, you understand yes?”

Matthew’s arms immediately clasped around the Russian’s neck to keep from falling as he nodded desperately, staring pleadingly into the forgiving violets “Yes…” A few more tears slipping out, “I’m sorry…” he whispered earnestly, leaning up to kiss Ivan’s lips and then lying back on the bed.

Ivan returned the kiss as a sign of acceptance and turned his attention to Alfred “How would you like to take care of that?” he asked with a quick flick of his eyes downward to indicated the anatomy in question.

“I’d like _you_ to take care of it” the blond replied, moving closer to Ivan.

“And how would you like me to do that? I’m still _yours_ to command” he answered with a little smirk.

Alfred laced his fingers through Ivan’s hair and yanked him down between his legs, “Use your head” he smirked back, grip tight in his ashen blond hair.

A bit of fire lit Ivan’s eyes at the aggressive treatment but he rumbled a thickly-accented “Yes, Master” and licked up the length from base to tip, teasing the ridge for a moment until the hand in his hair tightened and he engulfed as much as he could, gagging a little but not pulling away as he started to bob, hands pinning Alfred’s hips still.

Alfred moaned, loosening his grip on Ivan’s hair and stroking through the strands, encouraging his movements, his blue eyes lidded as his face and stomach burned with blush. He arched into Ivan’s mouth, pleasure-filled moans pouring out of him.

Ivan stroked and sucked fiercely, cheeks hollowing with the effort as he brought Alfred over the edge, spilling into his mouth as Ivan swallowed quickly around him.

Alfred panted as the other finished him off, his body weakening from Ivan’s ministrations and from his own effort. As the other pulled off of him he joined their lips in a messy kiss before slipping off of the bed and to the bathroom, beckoning Ivan with his finger. Matthew lay curled up on the bed, resting silently, his body covered with light marks and bruises from Alfred, the pain from each starting to fade into aches that a bath would definitely soothe, but only after the other two had finished; their actions had left the little blond exhausted.  
Alfred closed and locked the door, and turned on the faucet, running a hot bath for Ivan and himself.

Ivan stood and stretched, shoulder popping as he did, and followed Alfred into the bathroom where he already heard water running. He laid out in the large tub as it filled and leaned back “I still haven’t had my fun. Care to repay the favor?” he asked with a little quirk of his lips.

“As you wish, master” Alfred purred, bowing his head reverently before the imperial Russian as he reversed the roles. He awaited further instruction from the snowy blond.

“Your mouth is very talented; show me more of your little tricks” Ivan smiled and brought a hand up to tangle in the loose hair and tug him gently, encouraging him into the bathtub.

The blond let the hand lead him, guiding him into the tub, “I can make you disappear…” Alfred smirked as he leaned forward in the water, hovering over Ivan’s waiting erection.

Ivan chuckled “I would hope after tonight’s activities, getting me out of the picture would be the last thing on your mind” he said with a little smirk of his own “or would you like more encouragement?”

“Getting you out of the picture couldn’t be farther from my mind right now” the blond replied, swiftly swiping the tip of his tongue across his lip and closed the distance between the two, his mouth a mere few inches from Ivan’s member.

Ivan watched the gestures with obvious interest “You are quite a tease” he smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes “I’ll remember that for next time.”

Alfred’s eyes brightened as he realized he’d earned the man’s favor, and that they might possibly work towards a relationship—the three of them. “Next time?” The lust slowly faded, replaced by affection as he leaned against the man, cuddling against him.

Ivan smiled genuinely “We have chemistry, you care dearly for Matthew, and I have grown to care for you. Matthew obviously still has interest in you as well so he shouldn’t object but we should discuss it all together another time.” He leaned down a bit and lifted Alfred’s chin from his shoulder and joined their lips in a kiss, gentle and lingering, though still holding passion.

Alfred leaned in, thoroughly savoring the passionate kiss, eyes closing gently as the world around him faded and he knew of nothing but Ivan in that moment. Matthew then opened the door, standing in the doorway as he gazed at the two with the slightest longing Alfred had before. Alfred opened his eyes as he heard the creak of the door and saw the honey blond standing there hesitantly. A pang of worry ran through him as he hoped the little blond would accept their chemistry.  
“…Can I come in?” he asked humbly, lavender eyes shining softly as he looked between the two.

Ivan smiled and broke the kiss, a caress of his tongue to ease the sudden parting. He nodded and beckoned Matthew to join them, scooting over so that the last piece to their little puzzle could fit. Ivan pulled him into a loving kiss, showing him that despite the actions between Ivan and Alfred and Matthew’s action’s against him, his still loved him dearly. It took several moments for them to finally part but once they did Ivan glanced between the two bright blonds and settled a large but gentle hand at the back of their necks, giving them a little nudge before dropping his hands, hoping they would get the hint and share a kiss of their own. He wanted them all to be connected comfortably and he felt that sharing intimacy was the best way to go about it.

Alfred smiled softly, pulling the small frame into his arms, and placing a tender kiss on his neck, over the bruise from earlier. He turned the blond around to face him, leaning forward until their foreheads touched. “I love you, Mattie” he whispered, smoothing the honey blond waves before tasting the soft lips.  
Matthew returned the kiss and opened his mouth, Alfred’s tongue gently brushing his as Matthew smoothed his hand through Alfred’s hair, gently stroking his neck. After several moments they parted, and Matthew turned and lay against Alfred’s chest with his legs on either side of Ivan’s waist.

Ivan was pleased with the set-up even though he knew it would still take a bit of getting used to but, for now, things were comfortable. Though Ivan still had not come, he was content, and he had softened through the gentle affections they had shared so he simply laid back and relaxed in the warmth of the bath.

Matthew noticed the slightest unfulfilled desire in the Russian’s eyes, and lap, and whispered something to Alfred, who smirked in reply.  
He leaned in again, taking Ivan completely into his mouth and bobbing his head with the sole purpose of pleasuring the man, and showing gratitude to him for taking him in.

Ivan’s eyes went wide and the soap slipped from his hand as he suddenly found himself down Alfred’s throat and at the mercy of the eager man. He gripped Alfred’s hair and groaned low in his throat at the actions. He quickly re-hardened and bucked up into the strong suction.

Alfred moaned and hummed around him expertly, picking up his pace as he swirled his tongue around the leaking flesh, swallowing him entirely as he came and coming off of him slowly, licking his lips of the salty taste. “Thank you” he purred, cuddling against his shoulder and pulling Matthew into his chest, enjoying the hot bath and the warm Russian.

Ivan smiled, sated “Thank you” he answered, cuddling the group closer and just enjoying the moment.  
Eventually though, the water had started to cool and Ivan knew it was time to get out before it got too cold so he lightly tapped Alfred’s side to catch his attention “Let’s get to bed.”

The blond groaned slightly and opened his eyes. He nudged Matthew lightly, rubbing his back to wake him, and the honey blond opened his eyes, yawning softly. Alfred stood, picking Matthew up and carrying him to the counter, drying him off before himself, and putting a shirt on him before laying him in Ivan’s bed. He got a pair of the Russian’s boxers for himself and slid them on, joining and cuddling Matthew in bed, and leaving space on either side for Ivan.

Ivan tossed on a pair of boxers and joined the two in bed, laying against Matthew’s form with an arm around him “Goodnight Matvei, Alik” he said with a little smile.

Alfred blushed, making a happy little noise as he cuddled up to the warm Russian, “Goodnight, Vanya…”  
Matthew leaned up to kiss his cheek, and then his chin, snuggling into his neck. “Goodnight, my love”

Ivan’s smile widened against Matthew’s skin and closed his eyes to allow the lure of sleep to settle on him.  
He woke early, still bundled with the two in bed. He rolled out and got dressed, heading downstairs to start breakfast after he cleaned himself up.

Matthew woke up when he felt a slight absence of warmth and opened his eyes to see that Alfred was still cuddled up to his left, but his right was empty. A series of delicious smells from downstairs soon revealed the location of his lover. He yawned and sat up, adjusting to the morning light though the room was still dark and the dew beaded the grass and window panes. Alfred groaned, pulling him back down into bed with a mumble of “Nno…bed…”  
Matthew had to pry the persistent, bleary blond from his side and quickly jump out of bed before Alfred could reattach. As he started to walk, he stumbled to the floor, turning to see that the blond had attached to his ankles. “Alfred” he said, “time to get up…” Seeing that the blond didn’t budge made him sigh and drag his feet down the stairs, dragging Alfred along. “Good morning” He called to Ivan, shuffling into the kitchen with the blond weight at his feet.

Ivan looked up about to inquire about the odd thumping he had heard only to laugh at the sight of Alfred stubbornly attached to Matthew. “Good morning” he said between chuckles once he gained back his breath. Ivan grabbed one of the plates next to him and piled on the food, offering the plate to Alfred “Come.”

The sleepy blue eyes opened as the blond took in the smell of breakfast, and scrambled from the floor, taking the plate and sitting at the table, fork in hand stabbing pancakes, sausages, and eggs and cramming it into his mouth, munching happily. “Thanks, Ivan!” he said between full mouthed bites.  
Matthew smiled and kissed Ivan’s cheek softly, “Merci.” He took his own plate and sat at the table, munching quietly before taking a sip of milk from his glass “What are the plans today?”

Ivan sat down with his own plate and a mug of tea “What would you like to do?” he asked “we have taken care of the things that need to be done so we are free.”

“…Do you know where Feliciano is?” Matthew asked as he looked down into his glass, a hint of remorse in his tone.

Sadness crossed Ivan’s face “I have not heard from him since that night, I’ve tried calling but no one answers…”

Matthew looked up at Ivan sadly, eyes widening slightly. “Ah” he looked back down at his glass “I see.” He couldn’t help but to feel responsible for the man’s disappearance. “It’s my fault that he got mixed up in Kirkland’s plans. This never would have happened if I hadn’t...” He trailed off in memory of the past, tears forming in his eyes.

The elder man shook his head “He felt affections with someone associated with the Dollhouse and things spiraled out of control” he explained softly, recalling the mess of stress and tears as Feliciano explained the murder to him.

Matthew felt the tears slipping down his face, “No, but…he wouldn’t have done that if Kirkland hadn’t been there to encourage him… And Kirkland wouldn’t have had to influence anyone else if I hadn’t…” he trailed off, shoulders shaking with sobs. He felt so sick, remembering the way he’d treated Alfred and Ivan, the two he cared for more than anyone in the world, the way he’d manipulated them and hurt them, just like Arthur had done to him… “I’m sorry…” This craving to murder and damage and control had begun to grow inside him from the psychopathic guardian, as if living beyond the grave through himself “I’m so sorry…”

Ivan set his fork down and pulled Matthew into his lap and against his chest “It’s not your fault and you can’t let yourself dwell on these feelings. He paid for his crimes against you; the best thing to do now is to let his memory fade” he said as his kissed away the tears.

Matthew sobbed silently against him, clutching his shirt, “I hate this…I hate myself…” He shook his head, “I don’t want to be like this…” he whispered. “It’s not me…” he repeated “it’s not me…”

“I know love and it will fade but only if you allow it to” Ivan answered softly. “I love you and I always will” he cracked a little smile “for better and for worse, always and forever, I will love you; my little Matvei, my fallen angel.”

“Thank you for loving me, Ivan…” Matthew replied softly, smiling in return. “Thank you for saving me, my dear devil.”

~Epilogue~

The day diminished quickly, the sky darkening as the moon washed pale light over the city, the dim lights flickering in the downtown buildings. And down the road, several sirens sounded, cherry and blue lights wavering on the head stones. The doors slammed, the feedback from walkie-talkies could be heard slightly garbled in the distance. The snow crunched underfoot as the officers swarmed.  
“This is the place, right?” one said to the other, who nodded.  
“Yup. Dollmaker’s gravesight.”  
“So…all of the—dolls are here too?”  
“All the victims” he shined his flashlight on the dark headstone and read, ‘Here lies the Dollmaker and all of his creations. May they rest in pretty pieces.’  
And just beneath the ground they could hear the sound of a winding mechanism, whirring, as a mumbled chant was stated repeatedly. Upon further investigation, the police described what they heard and saw after unearthing Arthur Kirkland’s body as truly disturbing. The lifelike doll creature had a sickeningly, ghastly, blood chilling grin, lips stitched back, revealing maggot infested teeth, gaping lidless glass eyes though the real eyes had been gouged out, rotting intestines and rusted flesh. The key in its back turned repetitively, repeating the same words over and over and over:  
“The quieter you become the more you can hear…never tell…I have no eyes…always purge the stains…I have no life if not for you…bad dolls are put away…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed this little story and the curious journey these three took. It's been a pile of fun running through this old thing and editing it and just reliving the fun of rping it with my Matvei all those years ago....ahhh memories~  
> Of course, as always, if you enjoyed this chapter or any part of the story I'd love to heard about it! Especially if you have a favourite part or anything that just struck you as interesting! Tootles until the next story!
> 
> ~Poison
> 
> P.S. Nursing is getting painfully intense and it's only the first part of the second semester so I'm likely going to take a break between this story and the next one. I do enjoy posting them in hopes others can enjoy them so I will eventually post things again but it may take a while. In the mean time I hope everyone enjoyed everything so far!


End file.
